CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE
by Eric15-chan
Summary: hibari ama la paz y estar solo pero esto esta por cambiar gracias a una pequeña manada de herbívoros
1. conquistando a la nube

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

**Título: CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE**

Hibari ama la paz y estar solo pero esto esta por cambiar gracias a una pequeña manada de herbívoros

* * *

lo se pésimo resumen pero soy nueva haciendo fanfinctions, espero y les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 locura **

Era un día normal para tsunayoshi sawada un estudiante de secundaria de 14 años de edad y sucesor al puesto de jefe en la Familia Vongola decima Generación, pero en entrenamiento. O al menos fue normal asta que su tutor Rebon le informara de su resiente plan para mantener a la decima familia Vongola unida el plan de Rebon consistía principalmente en mantener con ellos a cierto guardián líder del comité de disciplina de Namimori sin que este se pudiera negar. A estar con ellos.

Tsuna: no hablaras enserio Rebon –Tsuna albergaba la esperanza que fuera una broma de su sádico tutor

Rebon: por supuesto que hablo enserio dame-tsuna –enseguida tsuna fue golpeado por su tutor-si Hibari estuviera con alguien leal ala Vongola y en especial a ti no tendría de otra que aceptar de buena gana el ser tu guardián y proteger ala Vongola

Tsuna: P…. pero donde encontraremos a alguien que se quiera liar con el delincuente numero 1 de Namimori y que sea leal a la Vongola es imposible Rebon

* * *

A unas cuadras de la casa de Tsuna; se encontraba un niño de 5 años vestido con una pequeña piyama de vaca corriendo entre las calles; pasando por sobre las personas, tirando a unas cuantas chicas o vendedores ambulantes estaban en la calle; riendo alegremente con una paleta en mano. Detrás de él había 2 chicas una de cabellos café oscuro, ojos achocolatados, y su cabellera atada en una coleta, la joven vestía el uniforme de la escuela midori de nombre Haru Miura con una sonrisa pedía al pequeño que se tranquilizará lado de ella iba una chica de cabellos castaños claros, ojos color miel cabellera corta asta los hombros esta ultima miraba preocupada a su acompañante su nombre Kyoko Sasagawa.

La preocupación de Kyoko Sasagawa por su amiga comenzó unos meses atrás cuando Tsuna se avía declarado y le pidió que fuera su novia claro que ella al principio dudo en aceptar la principal razón para esto es que su mejor amiga Haru siempre demostraba un gran amor por Tsuna. Cuando ella se lo conto a Haru, Haru la animo a dar el si a tsuna aun recordaba las palabras de su amiga.

Flack

Estaban en una heladería las 2 muchachas comiendo unos deliciosos helados de chocolate cuando Kyoko decide que ya era momento de hablar con Haru; no quería hacerle daño pero a un así ella amaba a Tsuna y si Haru la odiaba después de lo que le diría estaba dispuesta apalear por su amor, ella también quería ser feliz aunque detestara el hacer daño a su amiga con la que avía pasado tanto y ala que quería como a una hermana

Haru: hahi! Kyoko te noto rara sucede algo.

Kyoko: Haru tsuna me pido ser su novia y ….-pero no pudo terminar porque la poseedora de los ojos achocolatados dio un grito de alegría que dejo confundida ala muchacha de ojos color miel

Haru: hahi! Y supongo que ya era hora de que fueran novios Haru piensa que ya se habían tardado- sonrió de manera sincera mientras comía mas helado

Kyoko: pero no le he respondido… -aun no salía de su confusión

Haru: hahi! Y que haces aquí con Haru en lugar de ir a decirle que lo amas como él te ama a ti

Kyoko: suspiro y sonrío- lo que pasa es que pensé que tu lo amabas y me odiarías si yo le decía que si pero ya no puedo y hoy pues pensé que me dejarías de hablar cuando te dijera que le diré que si lo quiero y…. y no quería que me dejaras de hablar y….-una vez mas no pudo continuar por la risa de Haru

Haru: jajajaja gome….gomen jajaja -Haru no pudo mas que disculparse entre risas con Kyoko y es que la verdad ella creía que era demasiado obvia con sus sentimientos que no se esperaba que su mejor amiga no se hubiera dado cuenta que ya no amaba a tsuna o tal vez solo se dio cuenta que no la amaba mas que como un gran amigo –supongo que tienes razón para a ver creído que Haru se molestaría pero Haru esta muy feliz por favor Kyoko ve con tsuna y se as lo feliz-sonrió una vez mas par después hacer un inflar las mejillas y hacer un mojin y de forma infantil decidir- aunque no puedo perdonar que Kyoko pensara que Haru es tan egoísta para odiar te porque tsuna no eligió a Haru- después de la broma volvió a sonreír y con su carácter enérgico apresura a Kyoko para que se fuera con tsuna

Kyoko: gracias Haru prometo compensarte tu indignación por pensar eso de ti me voy –y así salió corriendo hacía la casa de tsuna para aceptar ser su novia

Fin del flack

* * *

La verdad era que Haru tenia un secreto desde hace meses estaba cambiada y aunque seguía siendo la misma chica enérgica cada día se le veía mas pensativa su mente estaba en otro mundo hacia tiempo que no discutía con Gokudera Hayato, una parte de ello era que lo prefería ignorar estaba demasiado triste otras se perdía en sus pensamientos y la verdad es que su problema tenia nombre y apeido Hibari kyoya.

* * *

Mientras tanto Tsuna avía llamada a sus 2 mejores amigos Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi en el rato que llevan discutiendo los 3 con Rebon para hacerle ver que era imposible buscar a alguien que soportara al guardián de la nube la discusión iba perdiendo fuerza debido a que Rebon inteligente mente había hecho mención que si la mano derecha del decimo no podía con algo tan sencillo lo mejor era que el mismo Hibari fuera la mano derecha de Tsuna y a Takeshi lo convenció chantajeándolo condecirle a toda la Vongola de su relación con cierta Ilusionista el sabia que eso traería problemas en especial con sus compañeros y el muy sobreprotector y auto proclamado padre de ella Mokuro Rokudo.

Gokudera: listo decimo he hecho una descripción de Hibari para encontrar ala candidata perfecta para el- decía orgulloso con sus gafas y su cabelló plateado amarrado.

Hibari kyoya

**Fecha de nacimiento: 5 de mayo**

**Edad: 16años**

**Altura: 169 cm**

**Peso: 58 kg.**

**Ocupación:** **Presidente del Comité de Disciplina del Instituto Namimori. Guardián de la Nube**

Hibari es el líder de los prefectos del Comité de Disciplina, que todos los delincuentes son leales a Hibari. Al igual que sus subordinados, también él es un delincuente violento, que utiliza su condición para acosar a otros estudiantes.

Sin embargo, prefiere estar solo y se preocupa poco de sus subordinados.

Su frase es "Te golpearé hasta la muerte" (_kamikorosu_), que le dice a todo el que está dispuesto a luchar.

Hibari está muy orgulloso de su escuela, y es aparentemente la única persona que le gusta el himno de su escuela, aunque se utilice como su tono de timbre.

Mientras tanto en namimori cierto pelinegro descansaba sin saber que su adorada paz se terminaría gracias al plan de Rebon y a una chica de ojos achocolatados, la cual lo irritaba por su forma enérgica de ser su sonrisa y que estaba siempre en manada con los herbívoros ella que tenia todo lo que a él le molestaba y aun asa no podía apartar su mirada de ella cuando la veía la buscaba sin ser conciente.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

**Título: CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE**

Capitulo 2

Tsuna y Kyoko se encontraban caminando juntos, ambos disfrutaban de sus citas pero esta era diferente en ves de pasarla bien, ambos caminaban preocupados hacia una café ese era el lugar favorito de Kyoko hay es donde iba con Haru y a veces con Hana otras incluso llevaba a I-pin y Lambo ella solía ir en especial por los deliciosos pasteles que vendían en ese lugar y a su novio no le molestaba llevarla después de todo no iban tan seguido puesto que la chica también cuidaba de su figura.

Pero hoy era diferente los dos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos Tsuna por su parte no dejaba de pensar en el lio que se armaría pues el plan de Rebon era uno de los mas suicidas asta el momento el tirano tutor no se avía puesta a pensar en que problemas le tiraría a su alumno como de costumbre como encontrar a una mujer lo suficiente mente buena para enamorar a Hibari kyoya y adema le fuera leal a él, a la Vongola por no decir que fuera lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse al delincuente mas temido de la ciudad, por mas que pensaba en eso la persona mas indicada también era la menos favorable se trataba de la pequeña I-pin una la única que se avía acercado a Hibari sin correr peligro pero eso también se debía a que a Hibari le gustaban los animales pequeños e I-pin era eso solo una niña pequeña que se enamoro del perfecto idealizándolo, pensando que podría ser como su maestro pero con el tiempo la pequeña podría cambiar después de todo pasaba mas tiempo jugando con lambo que intentando ver al perfecto. Este asunto lo agotaba aunque también tenia a sus 2 mejores amigos ayudándolo, igual que a su sempai y hermano de su novia Ryohei Sasagawa y también estaba involucrada la novia de este Hana Kurokawa amiga de su novia y que ahora ya era miembro de la familia la reacción, de esta al decirle lo que planeaban a vía sido terrible casi creyó que se avían vuelto locos como se les socorría algo tan siniestro pero después de pensarlo y sabiendo que su novio no era muy discreto acepto ayudarlos. Por otro lado aun faltaba avisar a crome y Mokuro este ultimo bueno aun dudaba si ayudaría o no tal vez Dino podría sugerir algo o convencer a Rebon de que desistiera.

Por su parte Kyoko estaba preocupada de por su amiga Haru, no se explicaba porque ese cambio de personalidad ella siempre sonreía siempre era enérgica de muy buen humor incluso cuando discutía con Gokudera ella notaba como Haru estaba cada día mas deprimida mas triste esa chica alegre se estaba apagando y Kyoko no sabia lo que le pasaba la tenia preocupada el no poder ayudar a su amiga con la que paso tanto en el futuro, ala misma que avía prometido estar con ella en el nuevo futuro pasara lo que pasara con los chicos y con ellas con su familia; tanta era su preocupación que pensó que Haru le avía mentido y de verdad le afectaba lo suyo con Tsuna, los pensamientos empeoraron no sabia que hacer asta el punto donde la pobre Kyoko estaba ya muy estresada pensando que a Haru le pasaría algo asta que unas lagrimas asomaron por sus cálidos ojos color miel.

Kyoko: suspiro amargamente mientras una fina lagrima corría por su mejilla

Tsuna: pasa algo Kyoko-chan te noto desanima si he hecho algo o puedo hacer algo para ayudarte dímelo

Kyoko: Tsu-kun no quisiera molestarte con mis tonterías no es nada

Tsuana: no son tonterías si te tienen asid e preocupada anda dímelo

Kyoko:-algo cohibida- lo que pasa es que Haru me preocupa a estado distinta ya no es la misma de antes ya no sonríe como siempre esta decaída

Tsuana: mmm no la he visto pero creo que Gokudera también me comento algo de que estaba rara

Kyoko: yo sé que ella esta enamorada el ti y que nuestra relación le hace daño pero aun así ella me animo a que te diera el si -decía la chica entre lagrimas mientras que tsuna solo escuchaba ala chica – pero le estamos asiendo mal y me duele lastimar a Haru

Tsuana: no entiendo…. Pensé que Haru te lo avía dicho, pero veo que no lo hiso –suspiro con cansancio- antes de ir a decirte todo lo que sentía por ti hable con Haru, ella pareció bastante feliz cuando le dije incluso me regaño por tardarme en decidir ir a decirte que te amo – se puse nervioso y colorado el pobre chico- pero sabes ella me dijo que su enamoramiento en realidad no era amor del tipo romántico me dijo que me quería mucho p…pero mas como un hermano que como otra cosa –tomo las manos de la chica y en ellas depósito un dulce beso para después proseguir –ella dijo que deseaba que yo fuera un verdadero príncipe para ti ya que no podría ser jamás su príncipe ni ella mi princesa al menos deseaba que tu y yo fuéramos felices

Kyoko: al borde de la desesperación que sentía por no ayudar a su casi hermana en lo que le estuviera ocurriendo y por no saber como reaccionar lloro amargamente y le pidió a tsuna entre sollozos que ayudaran a Haru

Tsuna: eso no lo tienes ni que pedir ya sabes todos ayudaremos a Haru si ella nos necesitará después de todo ya somos una familia- si señores tsuna por fin avía aceptado que seria el futuro 10° capo con ayuda de unas charlas que tubo con Rebon.

Después de platicar tsuna le conto la alocada ideal de Rebon a Kyoko y fue cuando la chica callo en cuenta que esa debía de ser una de las razones por las que Rebon asustaba a tsuna por sus ideas suicidas y 2 eso era tal ves Haru no amaba a Tsuna tal ves amaba a otro guardián o a otra persona y en pro de ayudar a su amiga ella descubriría de quien se trataba.

Tsuna se asusto pues había un brillo extraño en los ojos de Kyoko y su súper intuición le advertía el peligro que estaba próximo a venir

Mientras tanto Haru dormía en su casa se avía quedado dormida después de pensar en su amor no correspondido Hibari-san que hasta en sueños la atormentaba

Se acercó a ella con total brusquedad, jalándola por el codo, obligándola a detenerse contra su voluntad –pues el no conocía la palabra delicadeza eso era cosas de herbívoros- Le miró a los ojos, fulminándola con esa simple mirada fría y arrogante -la misma que la miraba con deseo- y ella hizo lo mismo, penetrándolo con sus orbes achocolatados llenos de amor por el –el cambiaba su mirada por una que solo existía en los sueños de Haru una llena de amor de amor por ella.-

Haru: ¿Qué es lo deseas? –preguntó embelesada.

Kyoya: lo que es mio herbívora-La empujó contra la pared y la acorraló con su cuerpo, manteniéndola sin posibilidad de escapatoria -una posición excitante.- Ella emitió un quejido de dolor por el movimiento repentino pero no intento alejarse disfrutaba todo lo que el moreno que tenia enfrente hacia porque en sueños el la miraba y no con una mirada amenazadora sino con una llena de amor,- lo único que consiguió fue que él se acercara aún más a ella, si es que eso era posible, Respiró sobre su boca y ella jadeó excitada , más él sonrió con ternura.

Haru: Hibari-san- dijo de manera entre cortada

Kyoya: débil herbívora-Para cualquiera seria un insulto si no fuera porque en este sueño él la amaba y lo decía de una forma tan dulce él era el príncipe de los sueños de Haru y en un sueño un o puede soñar lo que le agá feliz no hay necesidad de nada solo un poco de imaginación.- eres mía, solo mía te amo -decía la ilusión creada por Haru en sueños

Ella por su parte calló las palabras de su amado con su boca demandante y dulce que a la ves exigía besos y caricias que no le eran negado, pues las manos del azabache recorrían su cuerpo con amor, por su parte ella avía tomando sus labios en un beso desesperado como si intuyera que esto estaba por terminar -porque tenia miedo de despertar -

Hibari era tierno en sus besos.- Dejándose llevar por su amor, la jaló por la cintura, acercándola a su centro, y movió su cabeza, dándole un ángulo diferente al dulce ósculo, diciéndole con ese intercambio de saliva todo lo que llevaba callando.

Ella suspiró contra sus labios, extasiada por la reciente pasión demostrada, y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca y profundizar aún más el beso. Recorrió su cavidad, saboreándola con sumo deleite, y pese a no haber probado antes ese dulce sabor a fresas.

Se separó de ella por falta de aire y la observó, formando en su rostro una sonrisa ladeada llena de arrogancia y sadismo, los labios hinchados y rojos de la mujer. El pecho de Hibari-san se infló de mero orgullo- sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente ya no la miraban con amor, lo miró a los ojos que una vez mas eran fríos y arrogantes, sus ojos grises la fulminaban con esa simple mirada envenenada y divertida que daba a los herbívoros cuando los dejaba derrotados cuando ya no lo entretenían cuando no eran mas que basura empequeñeciéndola, queriendo que se redujera a la visibilidad de un punto en el espacio-la misma que la avía mirado con deseo ahora era desdeñosa y repulsiva- y ella hizo lo mismo, penetrándolo con sus orbes cacao que denotaban confusión y miedo-

Haru: ¿Por qué? –preguntó con voz entrecortada Haru, recuperando lentamente el aliento perdido. -te deseo, te amo

Kyoka: Porque me dio la gana, herbívora. No hagas preguntas estúpidas. –gruñó arisco.- Pero yo a ti no- se burló, negando con la cabeza ante la ingenuidad de la chica.- Eres mía, no lo olvides, Miura Haru.

En ese momento despertó, su dulce sueño donde era correspondida siempre terminaba de esa forma convertida en una pesadilla, ella sabia que el disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno y se preguntaba si se estaría riendo al saber que ella sufría por el pero luego regresaba en si al recordar que él no lo sabia que el no sabia que lo amaba pues solo en sueños tenia el suficiente valor para decírselo.

El guardián de la nube por su parte buscaba a quien causara disturbios para morderlo hasta la muerte cuando noto que hibird se alejaba de su cabeza para volar a algún sito que Hibari esperaba hubiera alguien a quien morder, pero gran fue su sorpresa cuando vio que volaba a una ventana abierta, el prefecto lo siguió cuando noto que entraba ala habitación le dio curiosidad de saber quien viviría hay no es que le importara mucho pero por alguna razón hibird avía entrado se podía decir que el iba por su mascota.

Sin mas decidió también entrar por la ventana, claro si hubiera sido una persona normal y tocado la puerta para que lo dejaran pasar por su pajarillo se abría dado cuenta que esa era la cas de Haru miura quien dormía en su cama y no abría visto que aun dormida ella lloraba tampoco le tomo importancia después der todo era la herbívora mas escandalosa y además de todo siempre estaba en compañía de la manada de herbívoros y el rey de los herbívoros Tsunayoshi sawada. Y también se percato que hibird estaba en un pequeño cojín hecho a mano comiendo de un platito lo que parecían frutillas recién picadas eso lo sorprendió un poco soltando un –wow- y una sonrisa que solo el mismo hibird había visto después decidió esperara que su mascota terminase de comer.

Lo poco que se quedo lo hiso notar que ese cuarto no era tan empalagoso como lo hubiera imaginado no estaba lleno de peluches y había muchos libros de muchos temas observo que no era como el típico cuarto rosa con corazones por todos lados si no hubiera sido por los mangas y cuentos de princesa abría jurado que se parecía a su habitación también todo hay estaba en perfecto orden.

Se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio esperando a hibird estaba muy tranquilo incluso el olor dulce que tenia ese cuarto no le resultaba molesto sino relajante.

Todo abría sido perfecto asta que sintió una presencia que conocía a la perfección entrar al cuarto de la chica si era su jurado enemigo a muerte Mokuro Rokudo con su ya tan conocida y molesta risa fufufufufu

Mokuro: kufufufufu que tal kyoya-kun kufufufufu-saludo con una sonrisa marca Cheshire- no sabia que eras un pervertido que le gustaba entrar a habitaciones de señoritas mientras duermen kyoya

Kyoya: no me compares contigo -dijo sacando sus tan apreciadas tonfas

Mokuro: kufufufufu aunque me complace ver que no me as olvidado temo decirte que aquí no podemos pelear-voltea a ver a Haru ala cual se le escapa otra lagrima de sus ojos aun cerrados-la lastimaríamos, personalmente lo que le pase no me importa pero eso pondría muy triste a mi pobre nagi

Kyoya: sal –aun con los tonfas en alto

Mokuro: y segundo he venido para hacerle un favor ya que a cuidado de nagi eso quiere decir que no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo –se sienta en la cama y pone una mano en la frente de Haru- mmmm kufufufufu y dime que haces aquí- A lo que Hibari mira ala chica y nota que esta ya no esta llorando no hay tristeza en su rostro por lo que sabe que Mokuro la a puesto en una ilusión después mira a hibird que aun no acaba de comer-o ya veo así que es para ese pájaro para quien Haru-chan siempre prepara un plato de frutillas-


	3. Chapter 3 LA NIEBLA DA MIEDO

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

**Título: CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE**

Capitulo 3 amigos y enemigos al mimo tiempo

Kyoya: algo en su cabeza hizo "clic"-¿como que siempre?- es lo que pensaba e azabache como era posible si es la primera vez que venia o ese pequeño pajarito ya tenia una nueva amiga y lo que mas le molestaba es que fuera esa herbívora que forma parte del grupo ms irritante de todo namimori aunque tampoco le iba a tomar mucho interés aun así se pregunto hace cuanto venia el pequeño hibird a comer y porque esa niña le preparaba las cosas y ponía tantas atenciones- miro al pajarito comiendo feliz y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba para mirar al peli violeta como exigiendo una explicación-

Mokuro: kufufufufu no esperes que yo sea como tus subordinados y te de respuesta tan solo con una mirada ya te dije si estoy aquí es solo para regalarle un buen momento a Haru-chan

Kyoya: explícate o te morderé-la curiosidad le estaba ganando aunque no es algo que fuera demostrar él quería saber de que demonios hablaba el guardián de la niebla porque esa herbívora traba bien a su amigo

Mokuro arqueo una ceja acaso no, no podría ser que su pensamiento estuviera acertado el Guardián de la nube no pensaría que Haru alimentaba a su pequeño pajarillo para pedirle algo o si no podría ser tan ególatra; eso era tonto ese pensamiento Haru nunca aria algo así además ella amaba a este guardián, acaso no seria que la gente se le ha cercaba a Hibari para pedir algo o intentaban ganar su amistad para ser protegidos eso tenia lógica si el grupo de tsuna también se había acercado a el para que fuera un guardián pero eso era cosa de la mafia asta el tenia gente en la que confiaba no era ese el caso de el tipo del copete de Elvis cuyo nombre no recordaba y no le interesaba o tal vez asta el guardián de la nube sabia ser agradecido con los que cuidaban de el pequeño canario

Mokuro: kufufufufu ¿no creerás que Haru te pedirá protección no? Después de todo esta con tsunayoshi-kun y el no permitiría desde un principio que le pasara nada a Haru-chan y si ella quisiera usar esto para acercarse a ti lo mas lógico es que supieras de ello y nadie ni siquiera yo sabia que ella lo preparaba para el canario

Kyoya: lo que le faltaba que el herbívoro ilusionista se metiera en su mente como si pudiera leerla el iba a contestar cuando escucho que el discurso del ilusionista no avía terminado

Mokuro: o tal ves solo quieras pagar de algún modo que a tu amigo le daba hambre a estas horas y venia a comer porque al parecer Haru ya le tiene preparado su bocadillo para antes de estas hora lo se porque toma una siesta a esta hora y cuando llego el platito esta vacío y con claras señas de que alguien acaba de comer kufufufufu así que cual es tu interés.

Kyoya: y se equivoco solo había hecho suposiciones pero tampoco se lo explicaría no el nunca daba explicaciones eso no lo hacía el – ¿y que propones? – tal vez acertaste

Mokuro: así que le atine solo falta saber en donde pero esto podría ser más divertido que solo hacer un favor para que la pequeña de nagi no este triste con toda una sonrisa marca chessire- kufufufufu me temo que eso ni yo mismo lo se yo solo hago una pequeña ilusión para que esta niña no se rompa y con ella se rompa mi pequeña nagi

Kyoya: wow el terrible herbívoro de las ilusiones enamorado de la pequeña copia suya femenina – si aunque no lo crea ya sea en peleas o verbalmente estos 2 no podrían dejar de joderse la vida

Mokuro: metemo que no compañero nagi es mi familia como una hermanita al cual cuidar kufufufufu por eso si el idiota y despreocupada del beisbolista le hace daño probara los 7 infiernos –intento de sonreír amablemente, solo que salió una expresión sádica. Porque a decir verdad el ya sabia que su casi hermanita menor estaba con ese inepto de sonrisas despreocupadas y si no se lo había dicho era por un favor al arcobaleno del sol y porque de esa forma pagaba el favor que el mismo arcobaleno le hacia al vigilar a la menor no por nada el beisbolista terminaba noqueado cada vez que intentaba besar o abrazar a su pequeña novia- aunque también es una guerrera eso no quita el hecho de que es una chica y son muy sensibles mira tu aquí tienes el claro ejemplo de lo que te digo- este señalo a Haru

Kyoya: voltea a mirara ala chica con cara confundida que tenia que ver esa herbívora cierto en un principio estaba ablando de ella o mas bien el ilusionista daba un monologo y Hibari esperaba a que hibird terminara de comer pero por algún motivo le parecía que estaba tardando demasiado-¿y que?- miro con sus fríos ojos a Haru que por una vez no le pareció molesta

Mokuro: suspiro de cansancio y con expresión seria y omitiendo su singular risa dijo- ella es el mas claro ejemplo de una mujer fuerte siempre que esta rodeada de gente esta sonriendo pero cuando esta solo llora como niña pequeña por aquel que no corresponde su amor ni en sueños si fuera nagi ella ya se abría derrumbado pero ella solo se esta desasiendo poco a poco pero por tu car no te interesa lo que digo kufufufufu pero bueno ella ya esta por despertar y no seria bueno que me viera aquí ni a ti me voy ku fu fu fu.

Kyoya: espera que pasara con su ilusión- hibird por fin terminaba de comer y también se disponía ha irse por la ventana la verdad la chiquilla no le interesaba pero tampoco le agrado aquel sentimiento de dolor que invadía su rostro lejos de la ilusión de Mokuro

Mokuro: cuando me valla regresara a ser el sueño que la atormenta ku fu fu fu... – y se desvaneció

Kyoya: borregos odio los borregos-dijo dejando perplejo a Mokuro quien se preguntaba si la cabeza de Hibari funcionaba correctamente

Haru: ¿Por qué? -Esto estremeció al azabache que aun seguía en la ventana dispuesto a irse pero cuando volteo solo se topo con la molesta herbívora que parecía sufrir en sueños la sonrisa se le había borrado ahora solo parecía un animalito indefenso, arqueo la ceja al notar que solo había hablado en sueños y Salió por la ventana quedando se en el techo esperando que su amiguito saliera de la habitación

En ese momento despertó, su dulce sueño donde era correspondida siempre terminaba de esa forma convertida en una pesadilla, ella sabia que el disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno y se preguntaba si se estaría riendo al saber que ella sufría por el pero luego regresaba en si al recordar que él no lo sabia que el no sabia que lo amaba pues solo en sueños tenia el suficiente valor para decírselo.

Haru limpio las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos al escuchar una vocecita decir Hibari Hibari Hibari y con una sonrisa miro al pajarillo que estaba junto al ventana donde un azabache se mantenía en silencio para no ser visto pues coincidía que era indecente entrar en la habitación de una chica y mas sin permiso, y él no era un japonés indecente

Haru se puso hablar con el pequeño canario decía incoherencias como que a ella le gustaría ser un ave porque la persona que amaba al parecer le gustaban las aves ella no se quejo de su amor no correspondido con el ave pero no dejaba de suspirar y el pequeño animalito parecía no querer irse Hibari estuvo apunto de entrar y arrebatarle a su amiguito pero se contuvo al pensar que en primera el tenia mejores cosas que hacer como vigilar su amada namimori y así el muchacho se marcho pensando es su escuela.

Mokuro ahora tenia mucho que pensar y esperaba a que regresara su pequeña nagi quería divertirse un poco quería saber mas sobre Haru estaba muerto de curiosidad como una chica tan dulce soñaba con un demonio sin sentimientos él quería molestar a Hibari y aria cualquier cosa por ver a ese demonio llorando de amor por la chica mas enérgica esto seria divertido muy divertido pero no es que el guardián de la nube le cayera mal ni nada por el estilo solo era divertido molestarlo y entretenidas sus peleas que anqué terminaba muy lastimado le gustaba pelear con Hibari como un igual.

Ya pasada un rato se empezó a preocupar de que su nagi no llegara normalmente era puntual por temor a que el la saliera a buscar y la encontrara con Yamamoto ella era muy precavida diciendo que saldría con las chicas no se explicaba porque el retaso y si es idiota se avía propasado con su pequeña pensaría una y mil formas de hacerlo pagar esto no se quedaría así nadie se atrevía a hacerle algo a su adorada nagi cuando la pequeña llego acompañada del beisbolista esto desconcertó al ilusionista mayor.

Chrome: Mokuro-san-lo llamo tímidamente

Mokuro: dime nagi que pasa ku fu fu fu- dijo mirando al beisbolista

Chrome: yo y Yamamoto-san queríamos hablar con usted-dijo buscando la mirada de apoyo de su novio quien prosiguió sabiendo que era difícil para su novia el hablar de su relación con el que era casi su hermano mayor ya que siempre la protegía y asta donde el sabia la amaba por lo cual avía presionado un poco ala joven para que lo dejara ir a pedir su permiso para salir con ella en parte para dejarle claro que él la amaba y en parte por que ya sospechaba que alguien lo atacaba dejándolo inconsciente cadaves que estaba en una cita con la chica y intentaba llegar un poco mas allá que besos inocentes

Yamamoto: yare, yare bueno lo que te queríamos decir- de repente la atmosfera se lleno de tención y de Mokuro que se encontraba sentado en un viejo sillón salía una aura asesina su rostro estaba igual mostrando una sonrisa pero el ambiente seguía cambiando- bueno y…yo y chro….chrome- era increíble ver a Yamamoto llenándose de nervios y miedo- lo… que quiero decir es que… –sudaba la gota gorda y se preguntaba si fu buena idea insistir en ir a hablar con Mokuro

Mientras chrome pensaba –vamos Yamamoto tu puedes sino Haru-san tendrá razón y nuestra relación fracasara de ciase mientras recordaba lo que Haru le avía dicho "si Takeshi-san y tu están saliendo se lo debería decir a Mokuro que es la figura paterna en tu casa" avía dicho Kyoko pensando como siempre de forma romántica "hahi tiene que pedir permiso y hacerlo de forma oficial si no, no funcionara puesto que será una relación infantil y sin responsabilidades y eso no es caballeroso desu"-

Yamamoto: aspiro aire para tranquilizarse y entrar en modo asesino por si Mokuro lo atacaba como presentía- Chrome y yo hemos estado saliendo….-dijo lo mas sereno que podía y al continuar los nervios regresaron debido a que la mirada de Mokuro era sombría al mismo tiempo que seguía sonriendo y 2 figuras se encontraban parados detrás de él, en silencio inmediatamente supo que se trataban de Chikusa y Ken quienes también lo miraban de forma amenazadora uno ya sostenía su yoyo en una mano y el otro sostenía una dentadura de animal y por supuesto Mokuro y que ya tenia su tridente.

Mokuro: interrumpiendo el silencio que se avía formado – mi pequeña chrome ha hecho amigos me alegro ku fufufufufu- dijo de una forma amenazante

Yamamoto: aunque estaba ya seguro que avía cometido un error al venir a hablar sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias como le avía advertido Gokudera que se puso pálido al saber con quien salía el idiota del beisbol no desistiría y terminaría lo que vino a hacer aunque sintiera que estaba apunto de morir- y..Yo y chro…chrome no somos a…amigos somos no...No…novios

Chrome sonrió completamente feliz pues hacia unos segundos estaba segura que no lo diría y al mismo tiempo sonrojada a mas no poder ella podría asegurar que si hubiera un concurso del tomate mas rojo su cara lo ganaría Chikusa que avía observado a crome desde el principio mentalmente sonrió complacido puesto que quería a crome como si fuera su hermana y ken no pudo evitar decir si la mujer fea es feliz en un susurro- pues se avía encariñado un poco con ella, mientras Mokuro los miraba intensamente y Yamamoto esperaba recibir un ataque de sus ilusiones en que infierno caerá era su pregunta

Mokuro: ku fufufufufu Chrome sal, con Chikusa y ken tengo que hablar con Yamamoto a solas-Ella no hizo señal de moverse – tranquila mi pequeña no are mas que hablar con tu novio

Chrome: si Mokuro-san,-miro a Takeshi- Yamamoto-kun te quiero- dijo y salió

Mokuro: así que quieres estar con mi nagi

Yamamoto: si….así es

Mokuro: si le haces algo una sola lágrima bastara para que pruebes la muerte y no creas que seré piadoso y será una muerte rápida será lenta y dolorosa suplicaras perdón desearas nunca a ver nacido ku fufufufufu entiendes

Yamamoto: yare, yare relájate Mokuro yo quiero a crome y también vine para pedirte que me dejes de noquear cuando la beso

Mokuro: kufufufufu así que lo sabias que yo ya estaba enterado de su relación

Yamamoto: hehehe supongo que si hehehe

Mokuro: ku fufufufufu Chrome es bastante tímida y suele sonrojarse de cualquier cosa, también es bastante cerrada ante los demás cosa que cambio un poco después, especialmente hacia las demás chicas del grupo. Piensa constantemente en mí como un ser querido y siempre va detrás de Ken y Chikusa también es una gran guerrera así que cuídala Yamamoto – hace una señal y los demás pasan como si nada chrome se coloca junto a Yamamoto –así que tienen mi permiso para estar juntos

Chrome: Mokuro-san booss quiere hablar con usted nos acompañaría al reunión


	4. Chapter 4 reunion

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

**Título: CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE**

Chrome: Mukuro-san booss quiere hablar con usted nos acompañaría a la reunión

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Tsuna, Kyoko Sasagawa, Hayato Gokudera, Ryohei Sasagawa, Hana Kurokawa, Lambo, Takeshi Yamamoto, Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro Rokudo, Rebon todos tomaron sus lugares en la mesa del comedor sentándose según un orden que Rebon le avía dado antes para situaciones así Tsuna ocupaba el lugar del jefe en un extremo de la mesa a su lado estaba Kyoko Sasagawa y la diestra la pareja estaba Gokudera, Ryohei, Hana Kurokawa, Lambo y la izquierda Yamamoto, Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro Rokudo pero avía un lugar vacío entre Gokudera y Ryohei hay debería de ir Hibari kyoya por ser el que se encargaría de la protección externa de la familia con el CEDEF ,en el espacio que sobraba se encontraban Dino atrás de el Romario, Bianki, Doctor Shamal, Futa, I-Pin a quien por respeto se le pidió que saliera de la reunión pues conocían sus sentimientos hacia Hibari saliendo también con lambo a quien le aburría todo esto y quería ir a jugar con Haru y futra que iría a cuidar a los 2 niños mas pequeños, además que en esta reunión se hablarían de cosas mas fuertes no actas para niños relaciones hombre mujer; pero como en esta reunión se hablaría del loquísimo plan de Rebon era necesario que Hibari no estuviera invitado, sobretodo porque era la primera vez que chrome y Mukuro escuchaban de él y necesitaban discreción si no querían ser asesinados por Hibari. Tsuna: la mayoría de ustedes ya saben para que los he citado aquí es por el plan de Rebon para que el guardián Hibari-san este con nosotros apoyándonos en todo lo posible con sus responsabilidades como guardián de la nube y con la familia Vongola-hablaba lo mas seguro posible siendo que el plan le parecía absurdo y estúpido.-Rebon te pido que nos expliques una vez mas porque a algunos no nos parece muy coherente de tu parte lo que propones dijo sentándose esperando que Rebon que estaba sentado en las piernas de Bianki hablara

Rebon: por supuesto dame-tsuna - sonreía con satisfacción al saber que tsuna podía ya hablar como todo un líder enfrente de la familia-si Hibari estuviera con alguien leal ala Vongola y en especial a ti, tsuna no tendría de otra que aceptar de buena gana que es el guardián de la nube de la decima generación Vongola y que tiene que proteger ala Vongola

Chrome:- se alarmo como todos los demás la primera vez que escucharon el plan exceptuando a Mokuro que ya estaba pensando en una excelente idea- Pe…. pero donde encontraremos a alguien que se quiera liar con el delincuente numero 1 de Namimori y que sea leal a la Vongola no es posible….. Y que además sea del agrado del hombre nube…. -Termino sonrojada al decir- por no decir que ambos se gusten

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar pues era claro que la pequeña avía visto el problema desde otro punto claro todos se avían enfocado en alguien que no le tuviera miedo al guardia pero nadie pensó que tendría que ser una persona grata para Hibari.

Rebon: es necesario que encontremos a alguien ya que esto seria beneficioso asta para el futuro ya que podría aparentar una vida de empresario en el mundo. Escondiendo los verdaderos negocios de los Vongola -tsuna frunció sus cejas y al mismo tiempo se alegraba de que Hibari no pudiera escuchar eso.

Kyoko:-a ella ya le urgía terminar esta conversación para ir con Haru a la cual no le avía logrado sacar nada de información de que le ocurría-Adelheid Suzuki seria perfecta es fuerte y es de la mafia

Todos volvieron sus miradas a la chica que proseguir con la información que sabia contada por Rebon y Tsuna hace unos meses después de que terminara la pelea de los arcobalenos

Kyoko: es una guardiana, quien tiene una actitud sensata y usa abanicos de metal como armas. Adelheid era la líder del Comité de Liquidación en la Escuela Secundaria Simón, y peleo Hibari-san después de que decide que el Comité de Disciplina ya no es necesitado y que su Comité de Liquidación debería remplazarlo. Como Hibari-san, Adelheid usa la fuerza para obtener lo que quiere. –Termino con una sonrisa-

Ryohei: ¡al extremo! Kyoko as resuelto el problema ¡al extremo! Los murmullos hicieron acto de presencia asta que Gokudera hablo

Gokudera: A diferencia de Hibari, ella tiene profunda devoción hacia Enma y los Simon. Parece ser la más indicada pero ama Julie kato y tiene que ser fiel al decimo.

Yamamoto: hehehe lo que diría Hibari es que las mujeres son molestas —recalcó. Dino suspiró derrotado.

Dino: mas bien diría herbívoras son molestas-sonrió

Hana: _es imposible ¿Quién se haría responsable de ser la esclava de un sádico e independiente como Hibari? ¿Además de ser un cero a la izquierda en su vida de? Nadie podría estar con él, sin estarlo…. Además de gustarle a Hibari, tiene que estar dispuesta a entrar en la mafia y no solo eso sino que tener un afecto por tsunayoshi ¡Esa persona no existe! —gritó lo último desesperada. No había nadie que lidiará con la nube, nadie que fuera una novia perfecta, nadie que supiera de la mafia y no terminara caer envuelta en algo tan peligroso._

_Mukuro: queta Haru Miura-todos quedaron sorprendido a lo que decía el guardián de la niebla a excepción Rebon que sonreía debajo del sombrero._

_Kyoko: NO, NO ELLA NO-grito desesperada ella era incapaz de condenar a su amiga a algo tan vil_

_Tsuna: tranquila Kyoko no lo decía enserio Mukuro a él le gusta molestar- trataba de calmar a su novia sabe que no estaba para bromitas con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Haru_

_Mukuro: no te equivocas tsunayoshi hablo enserio ku fufufufufu-dijo parándose de su asiento para explicarse mejor pero fue interrumpido por las quejas de chrome_

Chrome: ¿Por qué ella Mukuro-san? Haru-san Esa una mujer, ruidosa y con mucha energía. Muy diferente a él. Y Hibari le podría hacer daño –decía la pequeña realmente asustada pues tenia un gran cariño por Haru,

Mukuro: Es por eso que ella es la perfecta elección kufufufufu—la miró de reojo, y volvió a suspirar. Sentía lástima por la chica Haru todos enarcaron una ceja- querida Chrome tu misma me dijiste que estabas preocupada por Haru y me preguntaste si podría hacer algo por ella

Dino: no creo que ella quisiera decir que hay que liarla con Hibari- enserio se estaba preocupando

Mukuro: en efecto eso no es lo que mi chrome me pidió pero si es lo que investigue Haru-chan ha estado sufriendo por un amor no correspondido-

Gokudera: Ella ama a Tsuna, nunca se fijaría en otro hombre lo a declarado demasiadas veces, además Hibari Ya había sufrido varios acosos de mujeres,- observó escéptico a Mukuro -por ello, ellas terminaban en el hospital o en el psiquiatra

Mukuro: sonrió- kufufufufu al principio pensé lo mismo que era por tsunayoshi por lo cual no aria nada pero como nagi estaba demasiado preocupada decidí hacerle un favor a esa niña encerrarla durante sueños en una ilusión en donde ella estuviera con tsunayoshi para animarla un poco- todos se sorprendieron no esperaban eso de parte de Mukuro a excepción de chrome que lo miraba agradecida y sonrojada –pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que no soñaba con Tsunayoshi ku fufufufufu ella sueña con Hibari kyoya

Todos se pusieron pálidos como era posible que Haru estuviera enamorada de el dominio en persona ni siquiera Mukuro arruinó el momento con su risa pues asta él se quedo el shock cunado lo supo y sabia que necesitaban tiempo para asimilar lo que el avía dicho.

Tsuna: bien esto es lo que aremos chrome, Kyoko, Hana, comprobaran la información de Mukuro, Gokudera necesito la información de Haru simple y resumida solo lo básico, Yamamoto Dino y oni-chan vigilen a Hibari sin ser golpeados eviten pelear esepto tu Dino en cuanto te ve a sé que querrá partirte la cara evita estar lejos de Romario. Mukuro necesito un plan para cuando confirmemos tu información el punto será que Haru este cerca de Hibari tomar en cuenta que si algo sale mal heriríamos a Haru y Hibari nos mordería a muerte todo esto para mañana la reunión será a la misma hora.

Kyoko fue la única en no retirarse junto con Rebon

Rebon: muy bien dame-tsuna-sonrió satisfecho y apremio tsuna que lo miraba de una forma furiosa que tubo que relajar por estar su novia presente

Kyoko: este seguro de estas Tsu-kun no quiero dañar a Haru

Tsuna: tranquila confía en nosotros todo saldrá bien nadie quiere dañar a Haru por eso es necesario que confirmes lo que dijo Mukuro por favor podrías ir con las chicas esta tarde

Kyoko: si Tsu-kun-asintió y salió lo mas rápido que pudo

El solo vio como se iba marcando algunos números mientras caminaba para después voltear así donde se encontraba su tutor su tutor.

Tsuna: tu lo sabias, no es verdad todo el tiempo supiste sobre los sentimientos de Haru -decía lo mas calmado que podía pues quería ahorcar al arcobaleno

Rebon: Eso te quitara un peso de encima chauss

En la casa de Haru que se encontraban Hana, Chrome, Kyoko y Haru, las chicas las cuales trataban un tema ya de por si conocido para una de ellas:

Hana: Vamos Haru solo tienes que decirnos quien es el que te tiene tan deprimida- animaba –

Haru: hahi! Como yo no estoy deprimida chicas

Chrome: sa….sabemos que alguien te gu…sta por que no nos dices quien- dijo sonrojada

Haru: hahi! E... es q...que él es ma...ayor que Haru, ad...demás muchas quis...sieran ser su…Su novia- tartamudeaba

Kyoko: Vamos Haru solo tienes que recurrir a todo el valor que tienes y decírselo, yo sé que tú puedes, después de todo te has de a ver enamorada de un gran chico porque no nos dices su nombre no lo entiendo será que nosotras lo conocemos Haru-chan.

Tartamudeaba la joven castaña con tristeza-el so...so...lo me…..no...no sabe que Haru existe y si ...si lo su…piera creería que Haru es mo...molesta -y de repente sus achocolatados ojos empezaron a empañarse avisando que pronto las lágrimas se harían presentes.

Kyoko: Hay eso no es cierto-le contesto su mejor amiga con algo de preocupación al verla en ese estado-yo te ayudare, que tal si empezamos por practicar-le sugirió con una sonrisa.

Hana: ¿practicar?-pregunto con la mirada llena de duda clavada en Kyoko.

Kyoko: Claro, mira imagínate que soy ese muchacho y declárame tu amor, eso te ayudara a sentirte más confiada a la hora que lo hagas con el, vamos dime lo que le dirías si lo tuvieras frente a ti-decía mientras se colocaba frente a ella con una mirada seria asumiendo su papel.

Chrome: P..pero-decía no muy segura de hacer lo que su amiga sugería porque ya avía captado la idea de Kyoko para hacer que Haru confesara-funcionaria mejor si nos dijeras quien es así yo…yo podría usar una ilusión y hacerlo mas realista

Hana: o tal ves no puedes decirlo porque él es novio de alguna de nosotras dijo mirando a Kyoko la cual agacho la cabeza para su farsa

Haru: hahi! Haru jamás aria algo así enamorarse del novio de una de sus amigas-lo medito un rato y después de pensar que las chicas la querían ayudar-suspiro y se los dijo- es…Hibari-san

Las 3 pensaron que su misión avía concluido era verdad Haru amaba al sádico de Hibari

Kyoko: Para empezar tu voz debe adquirir más seguridad Haru, siempre que hablas de el tartamudeas, y ni se diga de tu rostro le haces competencia a chrome vamos si ensayamos yo sé que podrás lograrlo.

Haru: hahi! Haru jamás se le declararía a Hibari-san- miro el reloj y recordó hibird vendría por su frutilla picada y ella ya estaba cansada solo quería dormir y soñar con su príncipe sádico-además tengo cosas que hacer chicas me podrían dejar sola por favor mañana la veré si.

Esto pareció convencer a sus amigas que con la mirada renovada la miraron directamente a los ojos, y se fueron sin decir mas pues ya todo estaba dicho.

Haru se quedo sola en su casa preparo la fruta y dejo una manzana en su escritorio dejo la puerta abierta y se recostó en su cama a dormir

Las manos de Hibari viajaron hábilmente por su cuerpo, tocando sin pudor sus pechos y piernas, deteniéndose en sus muslos. Haru arqueo su cuerpo, sintió los labios del guardián la Nube en su cuello. Gimió seductoramente.

Haru: Hibari-san… ―suplico, entonces escucho una risa ronca, frívola, sí, Hibari reía.

y movió las caderas, aún con las ropas puestas se sentía la humedad, el lugar cálido en el que quería entrar él. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la cintura de Haru, suspiro profundamente.

Haru: ¿Me amas hibari? ―preguntó Haru con las mejillas rosadas. Él paró los movimientos, le miro a los ojos

Hibari:…urusai-sus manos acariciaron los muslos de la mujer

Haru: Hahi! ―; levantando la falda acercándose a la braga de la muchacha. Miura intentó zafarse, pero ágilmente unos dedos hicieron de lado la braguita blanca, introduciendo sus largos y masculinos dedos en el sexo de la chica.

Miura pegó un gritillo, pero la mano que hace poco había tocado su seno, ahora le tapaba la boca

Hibari: no grites herbívora- Él unió su boca con la suya callando cualquier queja de Haru

Haru: ¿Me amas Kyoya?-dijo una vez separados

Hibari: te morderé hasta la muerte― sentenció mientras le acariciaba encima de la pataleta – tu sabes lo que siento por ti

Haru escondió su rostro en su pecho, asintió frenéticamente mientras sentía su corazón desgarrarse. Lo sabía, él no le ama.

Haru: Hibari-san duele.


	5. Chapter 5 haru regresa a la vongola

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

Agradezco a los que han leído mi historia gracias por sus comentarios. Pregunta quieren que Gokudera tenga novia o este molestando a Haru y Hibari

**Título: CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE**

Haru: Hibari-san duele.

Una ves mas hibird estaba comiendo en casa de Haru pero está vez no estaba Mukuro para arreglar el sueño de la castaña en lugar de eso estaba Hibari mirándola esperándola que entre sus sueños se le escapara algo que le fuera útil para pagar la ayuda que le daba alimentando a hibird el avía serrado las ventanas para que el guardián de la niebla no entrara aunque no lo logro el peli violeta solo se quedo afuera de la habitación.

Hibari: bienes a cumplir con tu ilusión herbívoro.

Mukuro: kufufufufu siempre tan amigable kyoya-kun pero no digamos que me vengo a despedir y tu no deberías proteger a tu escuela

Hibari: tengo una deuda que saldar

Dejó a Mukuro confundido, pero antes que se pudiera retirar Mukuro cerró completamente la ventana y empeoro el sueño de Haru para que esta despertara; aun adormilada empezó a limpiarse las lagrimas antes de notar cierta presencia miro a donde estaba hibird que aun no terminaba la frutilla, le sonrió.

Sintió la mirada de Hibari-san sobre ella, y tembló un poco antes de voltear y verlo hay parado junto a su ventana cerrada estaba asustada, nadie la había visto con esa intensidad. Tal vez sí era una persona temible pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz de que la mirara, por no decir que su mente fantaseaba con los sueños nada sanos que tenia donde el chico de ojos color mercurio la tomaba y hacia suya una y otra vez (si en mi historia Haru es una pervertida).

-Herbívora -siseó la gruesa voz,

-hahi!-Miura hipó.

El prefecto ni se inmutó seguía con su semblante frio y si expresiones parecía que no le importaba que lo atrapara en su habitación mientras ella dormía.

Hibari se acercó a la mujer de ojos achocolatados

Hibari: ¿Qué deseas? —. Haru no entendió.

Haru: ¡Hahi! Nada desu —meditó un poco- que….que es lo que hi….Hibari-san qui….quiere por….porque esta en el cu…cuar…cuarto de Haru eso no es de caballeros desu-decía completamente rojo y con la mirada en el piso

Hibari: ¿Qué quieres por haber alimentado a hibird?- Haru entendió y negó.

Haru: Nada yo…yo —se sonrojó. Hibari elevó una ceja — ¿Haru pue…puede seguir cuidando de hibird desu? —preguntó con la mirada agachada no lo podía mirar quería llorar era consiente que si él estaba hay no era por ella.

Hibari: No —sentenció el moreno, ella bajó el rostro pero está vez para esconder las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir—eso no me lo tienes que pedir a mi—aclaró.

Haru: -meditó un poco- ¿a qui….en se lo tie…tiene que pedir Haru desu?- preguntó con la mirada iluminada pero aun con lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos dándole un aspecto de chocolate derretido

Hibari se acercó a la mujer de ojos achocolatados asta quedar a una distancia considerable solo 2 pasos los separaban se inclino queriendo observar esos ojos tan grandes y fascinantes para ser de una herbívora escandalosa que en esos momentos no hacia mas que susurra y tartamudear, junto a ese sonrojo suyo que a Hibari le pareció que tenia por a verlo hallado en su cuarto acerco su rostro al de ella como si la fuera a besarla pero desvió su trayectoria hacia el oído de la chica.

Hibari: a hibird-le susurro asiendo que Haru se estremeciera –a mi pídeme algo mas si hibird regresa es solo su decisión herbívora- se separo de ella con una expresión divertida al notar que el sonrojo de Haru avía aumentado

El guardián sabia perfectamente que era atractivo ya muchas herbívoras se lo habían dejado claro y aunque nunca usaba sus encantos esa herbívora le parecía sumamente interesante su sonrojo, sus ojos y su forma de tartamudear y que no le piedra nada lo sorprendía aun mas a lo largo de su vida se avía topado con herbívoros patéticos que no durarían en pedir cualquier cosa de tener esta oportunidad

Haru: No…no puedo pe…pedir na…na…nada de Hibari-san, -quería pedirle que la quisiera pero era muy descarado-ni…ni siquiera nos conocemos desu. –Lo último hizo que bajara la cabeza -

La mirada fría azul se mostró ligeramente divertida, ella no quería nada de él.

Hibari: wow "Ni siquiera nos conocemos desu "-recito divertido con una sonrisa de medio lado haciéndolo ver tas sexi a los ojos de Haru que no entendía- borregos odio los borregos pero tal vez regrese - dijo tomando la manzana del escritorio de Haru y llevándosela a la boca

Haru: hahi! Esa manzana no es para Hibari-san eso era para… hibird

Hibari: Eres una tonta herbívora—declaró molestó, y se viró con enfado-hibird no se lo comería después de comer la futa picada

Ella río nerviosa.

Haru: ¿Quieres cenar? —él le miró de reojo y se fue por la ventana

Miura le sonrió extendiendo su mano en señal de despedida. Confiaría en la herbívora por ahora todo esto paso mientras eran observados por unos ojos bicolor

Mukuro: así que no te desagrada ku fufufufufu

Sabía qué pasaría con Haru pero no estaba seguro de sí Hibari cambiaría. Después de todo, Miura amaba a Hibari, mientras que Hibari prefería estar solo y en silencio. La decisión estaba no en Miura, sino en Hibari Kyoya.

Ya estando en el techo de su amada escuela después de haber dejado la casa de Haru y haber mordido asta la muerte a algunos herbívoros solo por diversión el prefecto cerró sus ojos.

Mukuro: Ella no te molestará ni te pedirá nada

Al entender la mirada de Mukuro saco sus tonfas

Hibari: largo herbívoro o romperás el tratado de paz (si alguien quería saber porque estos tipos no se avían matado mutuamente todavía a qui esta mi explicación tienen un trato)

Mukuro: kufufufufufufu ya te lo dije solo me interesa que Chrome este bien y si a miura le pasa algo Chrome se pondría triste -empezó a explicar – por eso me da un poco de curiosidad saber porque actuaste así con esa niña parecía que la querías…. seducir ku fufufufufu ….. Que querías que te pidiera algo –terminó con una sonrisa más grande que las de bel-

Hibari: wow ¿Y el punto es…? - Con una sonrisa –

Mokuro: Las mujeres…. Kufufufufufufu son innecesarias para ti, nunca has buscado una pareja o relación sentimental o me equivocó-agrego al ver la cara de molestia de Hibari- además ella ama a otra persona – mintió vilmente pero vio claramente una mueca rápida de desagrado por parte de Hibari- ku fufufufufu además de que hay mejores partidos tras ella esta Dino e incluso el loco de la sangre bel sin contar al loco de la arena de los Simon que es todo un mujeriego ku fufufufufu

Por la mente de Hibari pasaban pensamientos como porque demonios esos herbívoros de pacotillas serian mejor que el un depredador nato un carnívoro sin saberlo Mukuro le había dado donde mas le dolía a su orgullo él siempre se había considerado el mejor en todo incluso era consiente de las miradas que le enviaban algunas herbívoras pero jamás les tomo importancia no es que fuera un ególatra o que se considerara perfecto simplemente las herbívoras no eran lo suficiente buenas sus preocupaciones y sus pasatiempos todo de ellas era simple, común y ordinario simplemente aburrido ¿Qué tiene esa herbívora que no tenga otra? Esa era su pregunta

Hibari: ¿Y? -Bien, llegaban al punto importante.

Mukuro: Ella jamás te notara te teme como todas las demás que no se atreven a ha cercarse a ti, no te ama, ni lo hará kufufufufu no la atormentes solo porque cuida de hibird es natural que le gusten los animales si incluso se disfraza de ellos

Hibari no pudo evitar imaginarla de conejita con su cabello suelto y sus grandes ojos esos que le causaban intriga y pensar que seria una imagen muy sexi

Una vez mas en la casa de Tsuna, Kyoko Sasagawa, Hayato Gokudera, Ryohei Sasagawa, Hana Kurokawa, Lambo, Takeshi Yamamoto, Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro Rokudo, Rebon todos tomaron sus lugares en la mesa del comedor sentándose según un orden así Tsuna ocupaba el lugar del jefe en un extremo de la mesa a su lado estaba Kyoko Sasagawa y la diestra la pareja estaba Gokudera, Ryohei, Hana Kurokawa, Lambo y la izquierda Yamamoto, Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro Rokudo pero avía un lugar vacío entre Gokudera y Ryohei hay debería de ir Hibari kyoya, en el espacio que sobraba se encontraban Dino atrás de el Romario, Bianki, Doctor Shamal.

Esta reunión se hablarían de cosas mas fuertes no actas para niños relaciones hombre mujer; asi que Futa, I-Pin lambo no estaban presentes

Tsuna: ya saben para que los he citado aquí el plan de Rebon -hablaba lo mas seguro posible siendo que el plan le parecía arriesgado para la pobre de Haru.-chicas les pido que nos expliques y aclaren si la información de Mukuro es correcta

Rebon que estaba sentado en las piernas de Bianki sonreía debajo del sombrero

Kyoko, Hana y chrome sonrieron, y con suma seriedad afirmaron.

Kyoko: Haru esta enamorada de Hibari-san. Por eso ella es la mas indicada.

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun la información por favor

Gokudera asintió y con suma seriedad paso la información el carpetas con el símbolo de los Vongola para empezar a leer

Nombre: Haru

Apellido: Miura

Edad: 15 años

Familia o Grupo: Asociada a la Familia Vongola, hasta que se decidió sacarla para no poner en riesgo su vida ahora solo es una amiga mas de Kyoko pareja de el decimo pero se abstiene de meterse en asuntos de la mafia, por lo cual sigue molesta por esta decisión que según ella es injusta

OCUPACION: Estudiante del Midori con muy buenas calificaciones excelencia académica y buena en gimnasia

Descripción Física: De cabello castaño siempre recogido en una alta y pequeña cola

Es de estatura media a su edad, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color complexión delgada

Descripción Psicológica: Haru es alguien que por poco que pueda siempre demuestra

una sonrisa, siempre apoya a los demás aunque no sepa nada. Le gusta disfrazarse de

cosas extrañas, incluyendo de monstruo con el que debería asustar a los niños…

asustadiza, alegre, tímida en algunas ocasiones... Tiende a hablar en tercera persona

y cuando algo le sorprende, se hace daño o algo su exclamación es "hahi!" es sumamente escandalosa y esta loca

Gustos y Odios: Le encantan los niños pequeños, las cosas románticas, frases cursis, los dulces le traen de cabeza, los disfraces extraños... odia el maltrato a los pequeños, que se metan con quien no deben… y los animales en especial los pequeños…. eso es todo decimo

salud: perfecta sin alergias o enfermedades

familia: eran una familia de 3 integrantes que vivía felizmente con sus padres hasta que asta que se divorciaron dejando a su madre muy desolada por lo cual cayo en depresiones y murió ahora vive con su padre.

ataques: defensa personal no se considera un ataque sus movimientos sino auto0 defensa bastante buenos

Todos los presentes se preguntaban como había conseguido esa información ya que la segunda hoja era una copia de su historial académico, la tercera historial, una foto de toda la hoja, acta de nacimiento y hasta una investigación de su árbol genealógico, medico asta tsuna que no pudo evitar preguntar

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun como conseguiste esta información

Gokudera se encogió de hombros y sonrió de una manera maliciosa

Tsuna: ¿Yamamoto, Dino y oni-chan como les fue con Hibari?

Yamamoto, Dino y oni-chan: lo perdimos un momento después lo vimos y nos golpeo por diversión

Yamamoto: jejejeje Dino no pudo hacer mucho sin sus subordinados y nos dio una paliza después estuvo en la azotea de la escuela

Tsuna: haa les pedí tener cuidado. Mukuro ¿tu plan?

Mukuro: kufufufufufufu el plan para que Haru este mas cerca de Hibari podríamos empezar por cambiarla de escuela de midori a namimori poniendo a Haru cerca de Hibari en el comité que Hibari se empiece a acostumbrar a la presencia de Haru pero también dejándole claro que Haru no esta interesada en el

Tsuna: eso en que nos vendría bien que el crea que ella no esta interesado en el digo la idea es que el este interesa.

Mukuro: como enemigo predilecto de Hibari sé que su orgullo lo es todo por lo cual él se debe de empezar a interesar mas sabiendo que su auto nombrado maestro y un loco sádico tiene mas oportunidades que el kufufufufufufu

Rebon: es verdad que lo que motiva a Hibari son sus ansias de pelea y su orgullo esto seria sumamente entrenido y dime aparte del inútil de Dino quien mas esta en tu plan

Mukuro: kufufufufufufu pensé que para darle emoción podríamos pedirle al loco de los cuchillos de varia y a algún Simon al guardián de la arena o a Enma alguien fuerte para que no muera en el intento de hacer enojar a Hibari kufufufufufufu

Tsuna: y con que escusa se acercaría Haru a Hibari -decía con el semblante demasiado serio-

Mokuro: kufufufufu secretaria alguien que asista a eventos que él no quiera asistir y que cubra cualquier las apariencias que en se vea atado pero sean completamente libres ambos

Tsuna: Kyoko podrías ir por Haru necesitamos hablar si ella esta dispuesta a ser como una secretaria para Hibari y Oni-chan podrías ir por Hibari seria bueno que empezáramos con esta mascarada a los demás les pido que se retiren a excepción de Dino yo hablare mas tarde con los varia para ver si es posible que venga Belphegor y personalmente iré con los Simon a pedir su ayuda creo que la mejor opción seria Enma

Dino sonrió, y con suma seriedad afirmó mientras los demás se iban Hana se despidió de un beso de su novio temiendo que Hibari le hiciera daño a Ryohei.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

Agradezco a los que han leído mi historia gracias por sus comentarios. Pregunta quieren que Gokudera tenga novia o este molestando a Haru y Hibari

**Título: CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE**

Mokuro: kufufufufu secretaria alguien que asista a eventos que él no quiera asistir y que cubra cualquier las apariencias que en se vea atado pero sean completamente libres ambos

Tsuna: Kyoko podrías ir por Haru necesitamos hablar si ella esta dispuesta a ser como una secretaria para Hibari y Oni-chan podrías ir por Hibari seria bueno que empezáramos con esta mascarada a los demás les pido que se retiren a excepción de Dino yo hablare mas tarde con los varia para ver si es posible que venga Belphegor y personalmente iré con los Simon a pedir su ayuda creo que la mejor opción seria Enma

Dino sonrió, y con suma seriedad afirmó mientras los demás se iban Hana se despidió de un beso de su novio temiendo que Hibari le hiciera daño a Ryohei.

Después de un corto tiempo llego Haru con Kyoko que se sentó al lado de tsuna

Haru suspiro, había estado observando a sus amigos intentando pensar desde hace diez minutos en la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación pero no lo conseguía.

Sabía que parte de la razón por la que tenía la mente en blanco era porque tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Tsuna, preguntas y reclamos porque la alejaba de la familia y de repente la llamaba se preguntaba si se irían ya a Italia como Kyoko le avía contado que pasaría en el futuro, pero comprendía que primero tenía que solucionar su problema Tsuna y Dino con los cuales seguía molesta por apartarla de sus amigos de la familia. Durante ese tiempo los chicos se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos, empeorando con cada segundo que pasaba.

Tsuna: creo que es correcto consultarlo contigo antes de que Hibari llegue pero yo quisiera saber si nos podrías ayudar con una tarea de suma importancia para la Vongola

Haru sentía todo su ser paralizado solo al escuchar el nombre de Hibari pero confiaría en que sus amigas no la traicionarían no dirían nada

Haru: hahi! De que se trata hace un mes dijeron a Haru que ya no tenia nada que ver con la Vongola que Haru llano pertenecía a la Vongola desu-decía a gritos-hicieron aun lado a Haru ¿porque acaso les estorbo?

Tsuna: Haru tu no nos estorbas pensaba que….. Estábamos haciendo lo correcto…por tu seguridad…. Perdóname Haru…. Yo solo perdón Haru pero nadie de nosotros te quiere poner en peligro no quisiera que le pasara algo a mi mejor amiga o a mi novia –volteando a ver a Kyoko- … pero necesito tu ayuda

Haru: hahi! Haru te ayudara desu –le dedico una sonrisa- pero que tiene que ver Hibari-san

Tsuna se tenso se estaba tensando como podría hacerle esto cuando le avía dicho que era su mejor amiga la muchacha no se lo merecía

Tsuna: te quiero pedir que nos ayudes siendo algo así como una especie de secretaria y pareja de Hibari-san

Por la cabeza de Haru pasaron muchas imágenes que se vio forzada a borrar pues esto solo seria para ayudar a la Vongola no por que el la quisiera para que sus pensamientos se volvieran un tristes y sombrías

_Haru: hahi!-Ilusiones Haru no te ilusiones, Haru sabes que no hay manera que puedas dejar que estos sentimientos crezcan… sabes lo difícil que fue intentar negar lo que sientes, lo difícil que fue darte cuenta que tsuna-kun no te ama ni tu lo amabas para saber que Haru quiere a Hibari-san-_Haru discutía consigo misma y sabía que esto era cierto. No importaba lo mucho que se esforzara no podía sacar a Hibari-san de su cabeza; Se vio forzada a reconocer que el jamás la amaría y esto era lo que la destrozaba día con dio, el como lo amaba el como el jamás la miraría; pero ella ayudaría a sus amigos-Haru acepta desu

Tsuna: la miro con asombro y con tristeza ella aceptaba pero algo andaba mal su intuición se lo decía- Gracias Haru podrías sentarte junto a Dino para que te explique todos los términos junto a Kyoko mientras yo espero a Hibari- se para y deja la cocina para dirigirse ala sala donde estaba Hibari sumamente MOLESTO.

Hibari: herbívoro explícate que quieres

Tsuna:-miro a Ryohei tumbado por un buen golpe que apostaría su vida a que se lo dio Hibari al alcanzarlo-tenemos un problema con tu personalidad y estábamos pensando en como corregirlo Hibari-san -temblando por lo que acababa de decir se apresuró a decir- no es que tu seas el que tiene que cambiar he pensado en una especie de secretaria y una amiga de suma confianza mía para hacer el papel de digamos tu pareja y pueda asistir alas reuniones a las que tu no quieres asistir

Hibari: No es necesaria para eso esta kusabe. Las herbívoras son molestas-sacado las tonfas- y si No es una pelea no me interesa

Tsuna: suspiro pesadamente –Hibari-san no es solo eso al principio pensé que si mantenía a Haru alejada de todos no habría peligro para ella por otro lado esto no a resultado como yo y los demás esperábamos por eso parte del encargo será que tu cuides de ella que la protejas – o que bien miento – te doy mi palabra ella no te molestara incluso seria conveniente ya que en algunas familias se ha corrido el rumor de que kusabe es tu pareja

Mientras tanto Reborn escuchaba como tsuna manejaba la situación sin su ayuda sonriendo complacido con cuanto había cambiado su alumno

Tsuna: pero pasa al comedor no están todos los de la familia Hibari-san pero hay esta ella –dijo condiciéndolo- Haru ha aceptado claro ella no sabe que es una medida para cuidar de su seguridad

Hibari en sus pensamientos quedo asombrado al escuchar el nombre de la chica, no es que le desagradara del todo pero esto le parecía estúpido mas cuando sabia que le debía un favor por a ver cuidado de hibird y saber que otros estarían complacidos para cuidarla como Mukuro se lo había dicho estaba Dino, el herbívoro de las navajas y un Simon que no estaba seguro de saber cual pero tampoco le interesaba pero por su semblante frio nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba.

El japonés miró a la muchacha, está lo evitaba con una mirada pues aun recordaba su encuentro apenas unas horas atrás y se forzó a recordar que esto era para la familia no por que el la quisiera cerca, asintió. Todo era por Tsuna y Kyoko no les fallaría a sus 2 mejores amigos.

Hibari: no –sentencio

Haru: hahi! Po….porque no ha….Haru es pe…per…fecta para el tra…bajo, Haru cubrirá las apa…..riencias y trabajara muy duro para no molestar a Hibari-san…. Haru ara su mayor esfuerzo

Dino: pero que te deje ser libre ni te pedirá algo kyoya además de que así no tendrás que ir a las reuniones que te molesten

Lentamente abrió los labios y sin emoción alguna, respondió.

Hibari: Bien, que ella sea mi secretaria

Dino se relajó, había conseguido un buen trato sin violencia ni sangre como había anticipado. Hibari caminó a la salida, observó de perfil a la mujer que bajaba su vista, soltó un gruñido.

Hibari: No estorbes herbívora -Salió sereno y calmo. Dino río nervioso. Pero Hibari sabia que le debía algo a Haru y era la única manera de pagarle el aceptar es idiotez

Dino: Lo siento, Haru. Kyoya es…

Haru: fantástico- La chica levantó la vista, mostrando sus ojos chocolate cargados de tristeza, pero asombrada dándose cuenta que hablo sin pensarlo.- No se preocupe Dino-san. Sí esta es la mejor decisión para el bien de Tsuna-san y la Familia, Haru será de Hibari-san desu —dijo lo mas animada que pudo.

El con el rostro prudente, evitando fruncir las cejas, soltó un suspiró frustrado. ¿Cómo podían hacer esto_?_

Reborn: Hibari es alguien que debe de tomar responsabilidad y estar con Haru le ara bien ella es una mujer fuerte

Dino: ¡Pero, Reborn! Kyoya no querrá atarse a una persona y obedecer órdenes. No podemos obligarlo.

_El arcobaleno le observó serio preguntándose que pasaría si fallaba su plan. Mientras Haru se iba siguiendo a Hibari _

_Haru: Tengo que mantener mi promesa a Tsuna-san, Haru definitivamente se acercara todo lo que pueda de Hibari-san desu_ –se despido de Hibari cuando él se fue trepado los tejados

Entregada a Hibari Kyoya. La persona más fría, y el único que no conocía lo que era el amor.

Después de eso Mukuro planeaba feliz mente la segunda fase que era cambiar a Haru de escuela aunque con la ayuda de Reborn no seria difícil después de todo Tsuna ya le abría explicado el cambio por lo cual lo difícil era que ella pudiera ser la secretaria del comité y por el padre de Haru no avía de que preocuparse Rebon se encargaría con un disfraz de convencerlo de eso no cabe la menor duda aun así mañana aria una visita a Hibari para provocarle mas a estar al pendiente de Haru a solo el y dios saben cuanto se divertiría el ilusionista con esto

Mientras en una casa en una habitación austera, únicamente con lo indispensable, se hallaba un joven de pálida piel, cabellos negros sobre su cama, intentando dormir.

La reunión le venía a la mente, esa chiquilla por que tendría que cuidar el de ella.

Hibari: Estúpida herbívora, borregos odio los borregos. -Posterior a eso, se acomodó boca arriba para intentar conciliar el sueño, y sin proponérselo, empezó a dormir mañana se ocuparía de su amada namimori.

Al día siguiente Haru no iría a midori, como estaba planeado el padre de Haru recibiría la visita del profesor Reborn para el cambio de escuela de Haru. El cambio seria el lunes de la próxima semana dando le tiempo a la chica de poner sus apuntes al corriente después de todo Haru siempre cumplía con sus obligaciones además ella tendría la ayuda de Kyoko, Hana, chrome y el genio de Gokudera no seria difícil. Y después tendrían que plantearse como dar a conocer que ella era la "novia de Hibari" eso era lo que mas atormentaba a la chica se preguntaba si había hecho bien en decirle que si a sus amigos, como estar tan cerca de el la afectaría.

En la escuela namimori en el techo se encontraban Hibari y Mukuro peleando

Mukuro: ku fufufufufu porque tan molesto Hibari-kun- se defendía con su tridente

Hibari: herbívoro que haces en mi territorio-soltaba golpes con sus tonfas-en hora de clases tu no eres de esta escuela

Mukuro: así es como recibes alas vistas – decía mientras esquivaba un tonfa que pe pudo a ver roto unas cuantas costillas – solo he venido para asegurarme de que Haru estará bien a tu lado bajo tu protección después de todo dentro de algunos días vendrá el varia para ver a Haru-chan kufufufufu

Hibari: explícate herbívoro-dejando los tonfas

Mukuro: o no lo sabias bel-chan vendrá y según se viene solo a ver a Haru-decía en una forma burlona-pero como es un loco sádico tsuna no confía que Haru este a salvo ku fufufufufu aunque yo creo que corre mas peligro cerca de ti-y se desvaneció en el aire dejando a un enojado Hibari

Y así paso el tiempo la platico con el papa de Haru fue perfecta Rebon lo convenció de cambiar a Haru de escuela por métodos pacificas, para el miércoles todos sus apuntes estaban completos en gran parte gracias ala ayuda de Gokudera como maestro y las chicas también la habían ayudado faltaba aun 4 días para que ella fuera a namimori y aun le faltaba aprender el himno de la escuela

Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No

Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii

Istumo Kawaranu

Sukoyaka Kenage

Ha Ahh!

Tomo Ni U Taou, NamimoriChuuu

Asa Tsuyu, Kagayaku

Namimori No

HeiHei, BomBom, Namii deii

Itsumo Kiowanu

Sukoyaka Kenage

Ha Ahh!

Tomo Ni Waraou

Namimorichuu

Kimi To Bokutou De

Namimori No

Atari Mae Taru Namii Deii

Istumo Issho Ni

Sukoyaka Kenage

Ha Ahh!

Tomo Ni Ayumou

Namimorichuu

para Haru aprender la canción no fue tan difícil ya antes avía escuchado a hibird cantarla para ella y cuando la ave iba por su platillo de frutas la cantaban juntos además de que no cantaba mal, incluso Hibari estando en el techo de la casa de Haru sin que ella lo supiera la avía escuchado cantar y le gustaba como sanaba en la voz alegre de Haru.

Haru ya estaba prácticamente lista faltándole 2 días para que tuviera que asistir a la escuela solo había un problema como daría a conocer que ella era allegada de Hibari, mas cuando había prometido no ser un estorbo y sus amigas no ayudaban mucho Chrome era ala que mas la ayudaba con sus ilusiones pero aun asa ella no podía imaginar dando semejante espectáculo. Mientras hibird comía su frutilla las chicas se habían sorprendido al ver al animalito y se sorprendieron mas ala saber que a diario iba a comer.

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¿Cómo Haru llegó a esta situación?

Kyoko: tienes que ser fuerte Haru solo cuando te pregunten dirás que sales con Hibari-san

Hana: y que serás parte del comité disciplinario

Chrome: además nosotras te apoyaremos en todo no estarás sola

Haru: no Haru no puede nadie me creerá Haru no es bonita desu- desanimada con los ojos en el piso- nadie creerá que Hibari-san se ha fijado en mi

Haru hablaba de forma muy desanimada sin saber que cierto perfecto había tomado la maña de ir a casa de Haru a escucharla cantar el himno de namimori, pero por culpa de esas herbívoras no lo avía escuchado y él quería escuchar su adorado himno con la voz de Haru y él lo escucharía así tuviera que entrar y obligar a Haru a cantar cuando escucho el dilema entro asustando alas chicas

Kyoko, Haru, Hana pegaron un grito que puso de malas a Hibari, chrome solo lo observo sorprendida

Hibari: Urusai, kami korosu…-saco sus tonfas –largo herbívoras

Del susto todas salieron de la habitación por lo cual Hibari alzo una ceja que acaso esa herbívora era tonta, 3 segundos después regreso Haru escoltada por chrome.

Haru: Hibari-san no puede correr a Haru de su cuarto desu-esto lo dijo completamente roja y con la mirada en el piso

Hibari: herbívora….idiota….largo herbívora piña-era claro que Hibari deseaba hablar con Haru pero chrome no se iba

Chrome: hombre nube… ¿no le ara daño a Haru?- Hibari negó con la cabeza y chrome se marcho- adiós Haru

Al quedarse sola con Hibari, Haru se puso nerviosa y un rojo tiño sus mejillas mientras lo miraba con curiosidad

Hibari: herbívora canta- miraba de brazos cruzados a su pareja desde un rincón

Haru asintió sin preguntar y empezó

Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No

Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii

Istumo Kawaranu

Sukoyaka Kenage

Ha Ahh!

Mientras cantaba Hibari la observaba cada movimiento, cada gesto, como sonreía estaba feliz pero su mirada se enfoco en los labios Haru sus labios levemente rosados esos labios que se le antojaban los quería y los tendría.

Tomo Ni U Taou, NamimoriChuuu

Asa Tsuyu, Kagayaku

Namimori No

HeiHei, BomBom, Namii deii

Otra cosa que le gustaba era que ella cantara sin ningún error no como los imbéciles herbívoros de la escuela ellos siempre se equivocaba aunque obligo al grupo de herbívoros Vongola a aprender el himno o sino tiraría el anillo al escusado.

Itsumo Kiowanu

Sukoyaka Kenage

Ha Ahh!

Tomo Ni Waraou

Namimorichuu

Kimi To Bokutou De

Namimori No

Atari Mae Taru Namii Deii

Istumo Issho Ni

Sukoyaka Kenage

Ha Ahh!

Tomo Ni Ayumou

Namimorichuu

Al final del himno el solo miraba esos labios

Haru: ¿Hibari-san esta bien con esto? ¿Con que Haru finja ser su pareja? ¿No le causara ningún problema?-hablaba evitando que las lagrimas denotaran su tristeza

Hibari: ¿por qué lo preguntas herbívora?-no dejaba de asombrarse-¿Cuál es el problema pequeña herbívora?

Haru: Haru… Haru no…no sabe como dará a co…nocer que es cercana a Hibari-san-tartamudeaba y miraba todo en la habitación menos a Hibari

Hibari: Herbívora - le llamó, ella le observó – ven- ella se acercó sin miedo mirando los ojos azules de Hibari como si estuviera hipnotizada

Haru: Bien, está bien. No hay problem; Haru se esforzará por no causar molestias desu- ordenó.

Hibari: Urusai, kami korosu… - siseó - Eres torpe - escupió frío.

Haru: ¡¿Hahi! - exclamó, se hubiera mostrado ofendida incluso hubiera replicado, pero se sentía fatal al sentir que era verdad.

Así que calló, los azules ojos le miraban cautelosos; realizando una mueca satisfactoria de lado.

Hibari: Puedo ayudarte - Miura y su mirada sorprendida. ¿Acaso de verdad le ayudaría?- solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga sin replicar

No es que tuviera muchas opciones, seguramente porque era un caso perdido, pero bueno, qué más daba; cuando ofrecen ayuda, hay que aceptarla;

Haru: O…onegai…shimasu! ― se inclinó aceptando la propuesta.

Pero Hibari la jalo atrayéndola a su cuerpo con brusquedad alzo su cara.

Hibari: cierra los ojos.-

Haru obedeció y cerró los ojos para sentir los labios de Hibari sobre los suyos las manos de él se posicionaron en su cintura Haru no hacia nada estaba sorprendida asta que se separaron por falta de aire

Hibari: así se dará a conocer…. Por lo demás deberás preguntarle a kusabe- y se marcho por la ventana dejando a Haru en shock


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

Agradezco a los que han leído mi historia gracias por sus comentarios. Pregunta quieren que Gokudera tenga novia o este molestando a Haru y Hibari

**Título: CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE**

Hibari: así se dará a conocer…. Por lo demás deberás preguntarle a kusabe- y se marcho por la ventana dejando a Haru en shock

Tsuna no podía creer lo que hacia, en frente de él, estaba su laptop marca Vongola ablando con **Belphegor**, pero eso no es lo que lo había sorprendido, si no que bel avía aceptado cortejar a Haru para provocar a Hibari-san, tsuna presentía que en parte era porque tal vez estuviera enojado con la arcobaleno de la niebla y era su forma de venganza pero eso que do descartado cuando le pidió que no se lo contara a Mamon, cuando bel le enseño un video nada mas y nada menos que de _Xanxus en el que salía con una hermosa castaña cuyo nombre desconocía Tsuna pero por lo que bel dijo era obvio que eran pareja de Xanxus no solo una ventura sino una pareja Y QUE BELPHEGOR solo buscaba huir antes de que xanxus se enterara y lo despellejara vivo mas habiendo grabado una de sus citas en un hotel al parecer muy elegante y teniendo relaciones sexuales._

_Tsuna: HIIIIIIII! Belphegor-san que ara con este video-_Tsuna no podía creer lo que veía

Bel: ushishishishi R-E-D-T-U-B-E ushishishishi

Tuna: usted quiere morir a monos de xanxus y que de paso me mate a mí también

Bel: ushishishishi sino quieres que nos mate cómprame el video plebeyo -con su sonrisa marca Cheshire

Tsuna: que… que porque simplemente destrúyelo-en parte tsuna sabia que no lo destruiría por su orgullo de príncipe y que buscaría la forma de sacarle provecho y que si lo atrapaban el también sufriría las consecuencias ya se había hecho cómplice-esta bien lo comprare

Tsuna: pero recuerda lo traerás y no aras mas copias-"HIIII ¿ahora que hago? Comprando semejante cosa lo mejo será destruir el video"- tan bien espero tu mayor discreción en lo de Haru y recuerda no vas a matar a nadie

Después de esto tsuna cerro la computadora el día que llegaría bel seria el miércoles 2 días después de que Haru asistiera a clases , ya avía hablado con su amigo de los simón, Enma el avía aceptado lo que lo tranquilizaba él era un persona gentil de seguro Haru se llevaría bien.

Haru estaba sentada en la cama, aun sorprendida recordaba los labios de Hibari contra los suyos su calidez y sus palabras su manos se posaban en sus labios mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas no podía creer que Hibari fuera tan cruel ¿porque la besaba? ¿Porque la ilusionaba? ¿Porque jugaba con ella? Eran preguntas que Haru no dejaba de pensar en eso lo quería olvidar y su mente le repetía que solo seria una misión, que solo ayudaría a sus amigos llena de estos sentimientos Haru no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros a si es como se durmió la noche del viernes. El día de mañana estudiaría la información de Gokudera sobre Hibari lo sabría todo para no causar molestias al prefecto.

Hibari por su parte estaba recostado en su cama recordando la calidez de Haru recordando sus labios y sonriendo para quedar dormido, mañana iría a proteger su amada escuela y tal vez iría a ver a Haru.

Por otro lado Mukuro pensaba en como hacer que Haru viviera con Hibari eso podría ayudar bastante a que aquel sádico se enamorara sonreía tan maliciosamente que incluso Fran se dio cuenta que su maestro estaba tramando.

En Italia bel pensaba que estar lejos de la arcobaleno de la niebla le aria bien, después de la pelea que avían tenido unos días antes esta oportunidad era única para que bel se alejara de la arcobaleno le aria bien, la arcobaleno lo quería él lo sabia pero porque no podían estar juntos solo por la maldición una maldición que pronto a cabria se habían esforzado por retirar la maldición pero ella parecía tener miedo de que algo saliera mal había gran posibilidad de que murieran los arcobalenos y cada día lo alejaba mas y bel no era una persona paciente pero la arcobaleno lo confundía demasiado y el sabia que debía de irse antes de hacer una locura sabia que no soportaría si en un arranque de frustración matara el mismo a la arcobaleno lo lamentaría si ella le faltaba.

Al despertar Haru lo primero que hizo fue ir a desayunar después tomo una ducha se vistió con un lindo vestido amarillo, unos zapatos bajos miro de reojo la carpeta que Gokudera le dio. No tenia ganas de estudiar se peino como siempre lo asía y tomo su bolsa y decidió ir a comprar un pastel.

En la escuela namimori Hibari le hablaba a kusabe dando instrucciones para conseguir una chaqueta como la que el usaba pero que esta seria en versión femenina también tendría que conseguir una banda para Haru, el mismo se dispuso a ir por Haru quería verla quería estar con Haru darle instrucciones y probar los labios de la mujer.

Mientras Haru caminaba por una calle

Onee-san- habló un chico de mala pinta a la morena.

Haru: ¿Hahi? - volteó a todos lados.

¿Quieres divertirte un rato?-el segundo hombre puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, Haru esquivó al hombre y gracias a pertenecer al club de gimnasia lanzó al sujeto al estilo de lucha libre; se sacudió las manos.

Haru: Haru-san no trata con pervertidos― le dijo de forma infantil haciendo un mohín en sus mejillas.

Hibari caminaba tranquilamente, cuando noto como unos herbívoros molestaban a una chica en un callejón al agudizar la mirada noto que esa chica era Haru, pero para sorpresa de el la chica se defendía bastante bien asta que uno de ellos la tiro la tomo de las manos la acorralo contra la el piso la iba a tocar cuando su cuerpo inerte callo sobre Haru después de esto Haru se lo quito de enzima para ver como Hibari le daba una paliza a los otros cuando termino se acercó a Haru con una sonrisa ladina extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarla

Hibari: Estás irrumpiendo la paz herbívora- siseó

Haru: ¡Hahi!- Expresó su sorpresa, el líder del comité disciplinario le miró de lado con un brillo en los ojos- Haru no hizo nada solo se defendida de los pervertidos

Hibari: Debes de ser castigada― sonrió, la muchacha se mostró confusa, pero estaba de acuerdo en que esa no era correcto andar peleando se sintió incomoda ante el pensamiento

Haru: Haru no hizo nada malo-hizo un mohín

Hibari: como secretaria del comité de disciplina no puedes ser una herbívora-dijo viendo las leves heridas y rasguños que tenia Haru- aprenderás a defenderte ese es tu castigo y asta que no puedas alguien del comité te seguirá a donde vallas.

Haru: Hibari-san- habló; el carnívoro se detuvo para mirarle de perfil pero ver a Haru sonrojada y con una expresión de completa inocencia lo deslumbro, en definitiva Haru era el animalito más tierno y pequeño que había visto- Haru aprenderá a defenderse pero por favor no ponga un guardaespaldas a Haru desu

Hibari: ¿Qué?- preguntó entre dientes.

Hibari: No me ponga un guarda espaldas, por favor, sí lo hace le fallare a Tsuna-san ― le dijo la chica a Hibari; este alzó una ceja en reproche; acercándose a ella, le susurró.- Ven a la sala del comité disciplinario ― caminó lento esperando que ella le siguiera. Aun así estaba molesto porque le interesaba tanto el rey de los herbívoros

Haru: Hai!- corriendo tras aquel muchacho.-porque vamos a la escuela Haru ingresa oficialmente el lunes desu

Hibari: urusai – y siguió caminado

Al llegar Haru vio a kusabe con algunas cosas para coser kusabe explico a Haru que aria su uniforme del comité disciplinario empezó a tomar medidas y anotaba debes en cuando preguntaba algo a Hibari pero este solo movía la cabeza como respuesta y kusabe tuvo la sensación de que si tocaba un poco a Haru aun que sea accidentalmente se llevaría una paliza por lo cual termino rápido y se dispuso a hacer el saco que mas que nada parecía una gabardina. Después se la midió Haru le quedaba perfecta kusabe dijo que el día siguiente tendría lista la cinta amarilla como la que usaba Hibari y se retiro dejándolos solos.

Hibari la agarró con fuerza del cuello obligándola a alzar la cabeza. Y la besó rudamente, a Haru no le gustaba esto Hibari estaba siendo tan rudo el beso era brusco y la lastimaba no era como el beso que le dio un día antes este era un beso demandante y falto de algún sentimiento era frio, no le gustaba he intento apartarlo con las manos empujarlo pero él era mas fuerte y el la tomo de las manos impidiéndolo cunado se separaron no fue por falta de aire sino por las lagrimas que Hibari había sentido humedecer el rostro de Haru.

Cuando la soltó Haru se dejo caer temblando, asustada bajo la mirada y lloro Hibari se puso en canclillas la agarró con fuerza del cuello obligándola a alzar la cabeza de nuevo vio como lo miraba con temor a él le encantaba ver esa expresión en los herbívoros cuando los mordía asta la muerte pero en ella le molesto

Hibari: la próxima vez que dejes que alguien te toque el castigo será peor herbívora-su mano empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Haru para calmarla, después la tomo del mentón y le se acercó lentamente y la beso de nuevo notando que Haru aun temblaba- ahora eres mi herbívora -Esa mujer se veía tan frágil

Hibari se alejó sin inmutarse, se recostó sobre el regazó de Haru cero los ojos

Hibari: Tengo que dormir. No me despiertes -y en segundos, la avergonzada chica enrojeció más mientras el prefecto se relajaba.

Haru: Hibari-san es muy cruel-susurro apenas audible aunque para su desgracia el azabache la escucho- pero Haru no dejara que nadie la toque como sucedió en la mañana desu-dijo mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de Hibari

Gokudera pensaba si estarían a haciendo bien pues Hibari no le caí bien y a Haru la quería como una amiga y no le parecía que Hibari le hiciera daño iba a ir directo a la sala del comité disciplinario para hablar con Hibari pero cuando llego se encontró con la escena mas rara que pudo imaginar Hibari besaba a Haru, sintió una punzada de ira pero cuando se volvió a asomar vio a Haru sonreírle a Hibari que estaba acostado en su regazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello…. y sin mas sin hablar con Hibari se marcho ya hablarían otro día

Gokudera: aunque as elegido a Hibari Haru-sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo- si ese imbécil te hace daño lo mandare a bolar- dijo observando la escuela desde afuera

Tsuna: ¿todo bien Gokudera no? ¿No hiciste nada que enfadara a Hibari-san verdad?

Gokudera: ¿decimo que hace aquí?-totalmente sorprendido

Tsuna: Reborn me dijo que irías a hablar con Hibari-san-suspiro con cansancio

Gokudera: pues no hable esta ocupado-dijo sonriendo- decimo me preocupa la mujer estúpida si idealiza a Hibari como lo idealizo a usted terminara muy lastimada

Tsuna: Haru no es estúpida tal vez ilusa pero le ara bien estar con una persona realista tal vez deje de estar en las nubes-dijo con una sonrisa-Gokudera-kun te parece que vallamos al suchi con el papa de Yamamoto

Gokudera: jajajaja tiene razón decimo, esa mujer es algo interesante- pero con pésimos gustos

Para el domingo todo fue normal Hana, Kyoko y chrome esparcieron el rumor de que Hibari tenía novia, chrome hizo ilusiones donde se les viera como pareja aunque la cara de Haru no se viera para que así la gente especulara sobre como era la chica, según órdenes de Hibari, kusabe término la banda. Haru estudio la carpeta que le dio Gokudera lo sabia todo estaba lista para la escuela y el comité nada le podría ir mal el día lunes

El lunes fue a la escuela con sus amigos con los Vongola. Llego y se sorprendió al ver a Hibari en la entrada ella se acercó a él, él le hizo una señal y ella se quedo junto el mientras los demás entraban a la escuela, ella sabia que desde ese día esa seria una de sus responsabilidades como miembro del comité, Hibari acompaño a Haru con el director que temblaba de miedo ante la presencia de Hibari y después la acompaño al salon donde se puso al final del salon para ver la presentación y si era necesario intervenir

Profesor: buenos días, hoy el comité disciplinario me a informado que tendremos una nueva alumna preséntate por favor

Haru: mi nombre es Haru Miura desu secretaria del comité disciplinario desu-esto lo decía seria y sin sentirse intimidada por tantos compañeros y por Hibari- ex estudiante de midori

Alumno1: el comité de disciplina se ablandara contigo belleza

Haru: para nada las reglas se tendrán que cumplir como asta ahora y no interrumpir la paz de Hibari-san o lo lamentaran desu- Haru pensaba en el castigo que les daría Hibari aunque muchos pensaron que ella tomaría represalias

Alumno2: ¿Haru-chan eres muy linda tienes novio?-el alumno 2 era una ilusión de chrome

Haru: Haru eto…. Haru si tiene pareja-dijo seria pero roja al recordar los besos

Alumno2: ¿Haru quien es tu novio?, yo soy mejor partido preciosa

Hibari: herbívoro miura es mí herbívora –dio sacando sus tonfas

Una chica de estatura alta. Delgada y piernas largas. Ojos grandes, color café intenso, grandes pestañas, que contrastan con su pelo negro y le llega asta las cintura lacio. De nariz fina y recta sus labios finos de tono rosado. Y un buen cuerpo. De piel pálida

miraba con odio a Haru pues era una de las que mas anhelaba el amor del prefecto y era una de las tantas que pensaba que el prefecto no podría amar a nadie era tan frio y siempre la ignoraba cuando pasaba delante de el como detestaba a Haru la miraba con odio pero después sacudió la cabeza como pensando que avía escuchado mal sonrió y siguió mirando con normalidad a Haru el nombre de esta chica era Miu

Cuando la presentación termino Haru camino con decisión a que saliera Hibari en la puerta el camino miro a la chica totalmente seria Hibari se acercó a ella, acarició la mejilla de la misma, y besó con suavidad los labios de la chica, se acercó a su oído y sensualmente le susurro -te dije que así se daría a conocer que eres mía- salió del salon y Haru camino completamente seria y fría a su lugar aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios y el miedo mantuvo su semblante frio después iría ala sala del comité

Miu:-maldita perra infeliz esta me la pagara- pensaba


	8. Chapter 8 violencia

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

**Título: CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE**

Una chica de estatura alta. Delgada y piernas largas. Ojos grandes, color café intenso, grandes pestañas, que contrastan con su pelo negro y le llega asta las cintura lacio. De nariz fina y recta sus labios finos de tono rosado. Y un buen cuerpo. De piel pálida

miraba con odio a Haru pues era una de las que mas anhelaba el amor del prefecto y era una de las tantas que pensaba que el prefecto no podría amar a nadie era tan frio y siempre la ignoraba cuando pasaba delante de el como detestaba a Haru la miraba con odio pero después sacudió la cabeza como pensando que avía escuchado mal sonrió y siguió mirando con normalidad a Haru el nombre de esta chica era Miu

Cuando la presentación termino Haru camino con decisión a que saliera Hibari en la puerta el camino miro a la chica totalmente seria Hibari se acercó a ella, acarició la mejilla de la misma, y besó con suavidad los labios de la chica, se acercó a su oído y sensualmente le susurro -te dije que así se daría a conocer que eres mía- salió del salon y Haru camino completamente seria y fría a su lugar aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios y el miedo mantuvo su semblante frio después iría ala sala del comité

Miu:-maldita perra infeliz esta me la pagara- pensaba

En el descanso Haru se sentó con Kyoko, Chrome y Hana mientras los chicos iban ala azotea a comer y hablar, en el salon todos conversaban de la relación del prefecto sorprendidos mientras Miu y sus amigas conversaba de los gustos del prefecto por la chica nueva, Miu casi se tragaba con la mirada a Haru.

Kyoko: Haru-chan Miu-zorra perdida no te deja de ver-mirando discretamente

Hana: esa zorra y su grupito eran quienes iban a los clubs de beisbol y de boxeo para quererse liar con Yamamoto y Ryohei- mirando a chrome

Chrome: no solo eso a intentado que el hombre bomba les de clases particulares y Dino les de clases de ingles -con una risita discreta mirando a Kyoko

Kyoko: y cuando Tsu-kun empezó a destacar- eran ellas las que se le insinuaban- pero jamás he visto actuar a Miu tan descarada con las demás solo se sabe que en primero fue una de las que sufrió el rechazo de Hibari frente de toda la escuela

Haru: hahi! Es bonita ¿porque la rechazo?- mientras pensaba de manera deprimente si él puede estar con chicas así porque se fijaría en Haru

Kyoko: por… pues nadie sabe porque Hibari rechazo a muchas pero a ti te ha besado- aunque a mi me daría miedo Hibari- vas por buen camino

Haru sonrió tímida y completamente roja aunque solo ella sabia el porqué de ese beso y su mente le creaba todo una tormenta en un baso de agua preguntándose a que se refería con ser suya puesto que recordaba el besó con suavidad y el acercamiento a su oído y sensualmente le susurro -te dije que así se daría a conocer que eres mía-.

Después del descanso las clases siguieron con normalidad la normalidad que se podía esperar de una clase llena de mafiosos en una escuela pública hasta que Haru fue al comité a cumplir como buena secretaria

A las 2 en la sala del comité

Haru respiró profundamente antes de entrar a la sala del comité ante ella se encontraba Hibari. La sonrisa de Hibari se hizo presente. Cínica, sádica, perversa sonrisa que a cualquiera paralizaría de miedo pero a Haru le encantaba rápidamente se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza como si de repente no existiera nada más interesante que el piso

Haru: gracias por ayudar a Haru desu al presentarse al grupo y ayudar a Haru en su misión desu

Hibari: herbívora-sonriendo

Haru: pero no vuelva a besar a Haru- mirándolo fijamente –Haru sabe que solo lo hace por la misión y Haru no es una fácil para estar besando a quien no la quiere y solo busca divertirse o alguna satisfacción personal

Hibari: ¿y tu quieres a alguien? – ya con su semblante serio

Haru: Haru quiere…tiene a quien querer pero esa persona no quiere a Haru- dijo desanimada y regresando su mirada al piso

Hibari: siéntate y cállate tengo que terminar esto –señalando una montaña de papeles y mirando fría mente a Haru

Porque si todo el día estuvo de buen humor en esos momentos tenía ganas de acecinar a alguien incluso deseaba que el potro apareciera para romperle la cara

Haru se sentó esperando indicaciones para ponerse a trabajar, al ver al Prefecto sentado en su escritorio, mirando fijamente los papeles sin prestarle atención

Haru: Hibari-san -llamo después de 10 minutos de aburrimiento

Hibari: ¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó el pelinegro indiferente sin despegar la mirada de sus documentos

Haru: hahi! Haru se preguntaba que ara desu – mirándolo con molestia por no despegar la mirada de sus papeles- Haru no tiene que hacer por fin la miraba

Hibari: Entonces vete, estoy trabajando -volvió la vista a los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

Haru: Haru no se puede ir es su secretaria así que póngala a trabajar desu- estaba ya de pie enfrente de Hibari

Hibari: ordena so será entretenido-dijo con cierta burla en la voz dando un montón de documentos que estaban debajo de su escritorio – lo encontraras interesante

Haru aun molesta se dispuso a ver los papeles y con simplemente hojearlos se dio cuneta que eran reportes de ella entrando en la escuela sin permiso cuando era estudiante de midori o destruyendo propiedad de la escuela junto con los Vongola o huyendo del prefecto, incluso intentando defender a los Vongola en especial a lambo que al parecer solo iba ala escuela para destruirla al final de ordenar en silencio tan penoso expedienté, observo como Hibari sonreía al verla tan deprimida y consternada con el expediente completamente ordenado

Haru: no humille a Haru – con voz deprimente – Haru no ara más destrozos

Hibari: terminaste herbívora (nótese el sarcasmo)-se levanto tomo la primera hoja y leyó en voz alta- Miura Haru, una más del grupo de herbívoros Vongola, Según los informes, se le ha visto circulando por la escuela sin ser estudiante, es más, en varias oportunidades entro ilegalmente, sin pedir permiso alguno. Tampoco aclaro el porqué de sus intromisiones indebidas, siendo así el caso el castigo seria… cual seria secretaria- su sonrisa de triunfo era así evidente en el tiempo que mantuvo su vista en sus papeles supuestamente trabajando avía pensado como volver a probar los labios de miura y que mejor ayuda que su amado expediente 10 minutos le bastaron para tener lo que quería desde que la beso en el salon

Haru: tendría que ser mordida asta la muerte o despedida –sentencio, si antes estaba roja de la vergüenza que sentía ahora estaba blanca del miedo la golpearía o la despediría las 2 opciones eran malas y la segunda era la peor para Haru

Hibari: wow! herbívora nunca me ha gustado golpear mujeres, sobre todo si esta es débil y no proporciona ningún entretenimiento para mi….-y no pudo continuar

Haru: por favor no despida a Haru, golpea a Haru pero…no, no despida a Haru onegai….tsuna se sentirá decepcionado de Haru y si Haru los decepciona no podre seguir con la familia Vongola con mis amigos onegai-decía ya al borde de las lagrimas y la histeria- Haru ara lo que sea

Hibari: lo que sea herbívora-con una ceja alzada y cara de sorpresa

Haru: si

Hibari se acercó y besó bruscamente los labios de la chica, Introduciendo su lengua lentamente y saboreando al tiempo que exploraba su cavidad. La sujetó de la cintura y profundizo el besó al tiempo que la atraía más hacía sí, bajó lentamente su mano hasta tocar el muslo de la joven, la cual hipo, pero la intensa mirada azul-grisácea la calló de cualquier protesta. Se separó un poco para tomar aire, y empezó a recorrer el cuello de ella con sus labios Haru empezó a temblar pensando que Hibari solo quería sexo, las lagrimas que avían en sus ojos ahora estaban sombre su cara salían sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas, sentía las manos de Hibari recorrer todo su cuerpo levantando su falda oscura de aquel uniforme; acercándose a la braga de la muchacha acariciando sus glúteos sobre la fina tela de la braga, con su cara completamente húmeda atemorizada abrió sus ojos sin mesura al sentir que sus piernas eran abiertas

Haru: por favor pare-susurro pero estas palabras estaban cargadas de temor de miedo y aunque a Hibari no le gusto escucharlas no paro acaricio el clítoris de Haru sobre la braga

Hibari: no-se acercó a su oído y sensualmente la mio para susurrar-dijiste que arias cualquier cosa por ciertas deudas con la escuela Namimori -explico Hibari, Haru trago saliva, no le daba buena espina esta situación estaba asustada, simplemente reprimió un chillido y cerro con fuerzas los ojos no quería ver tenia que aguantar, todo pasaría rápido, Hibari por su parte dejo de tocar debajo de la falda de Haru para tomar el mentón de la chica y besar sus labios beso que no fue correspondido pues los labios de la chica permanecieron cerrados formando una fina línea y hay fue cuando Hibari noto la cara de Haru tensa con lagrimas y sus ojos serrados fuertemente su piel estaba pálida y temblaba ligeramente- mírame -ordeno

Haru: no

Hibari: mírame o te iras del comité herbívora- ella tembló y abrió los ojos -Ya sabes cuál será el castigo-sonrió con sadismo

Haru: si - bajo su mirada – no ser amada -dijo entre sollozos, porque aunque ella había soñado con que Hibari la tocara ella no quería que lo hiciera si no era porque la quería y el solo quería divertirse

Hibari: no -aunque le dolieron las palabras de la chica no lo demostraría ni siquiera sabia porque sintió esa punzada en el pecho- herbívora no sufrirás físicamente, al menos no ahora por eso he decidido perdonarte –empezó a acomodar el uniforme de Haru sin pena alguna después de todo ya la había tocado y aunque la había hecho llorar no quería dañarla

Haru: ¿correrá a Haru?

Hibari: no -y de nuevo camino a su escritorio se sentó e hizo una señal para que ella se acercara elevo su mirada, viendo condescendientemente a Haru, - pero si me vuelves a intentar prohibir algo el castigo continuara o pero no te correré herbívora

Haru: Hai - Haru No pensó que existiría ese tipo de amor, ese amor que hacía que le latiera el corazón a mil por hora yal mismo tiempo lastimara tanto y dañara el alma

Hibari: me acompañas mañana a cobrar un par de deudas y favores pendientes, tienen conmigo-Aclaro, mientras volvía a formar una sonrisa que haría temblar a cualquiera de miedo.

Haru: "Favores…" Haru ira, usted Hibari-san junto con el comité de Disciplina se encargan de la protección de la zona. Lo he oído de Tsuna-san -fingió tranquilidad, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hibari: si no me acompañas- extendió un papel a Haru que le miro dudosa, sobre si tomarlo o no. Ella lo hizo-Si quieres ser libre sin dolor físico, deberás pagar esas multas para que como secretaria no este ese expediente - Sus ojos se entrecerraron y rio divertido, al ver como Haru caía de rodillas al piso, la hoja de papel mostraba una cifra indescifrable.

Haru: E-E…- comenzó a tartamudear-¡Es más dinero del que jamás podre ganar en mi vida!-exclamo con la piel pálida

Hibari: Pues entonces, no puedes ser mi secretaria. O podríamos continuar con lo que estábamos pero espero más cooperación de tu parte

Haru: ira… con Hibari-san,

Hibari: bien entonces vete- regreso a su trabajo

Alas 3 Haru se iba a retirar

En cuanto Haru se dirigía a la puerta entro Dino, con una sonrisa y alborotando su dorada cabellera y con toda su capacidad para actuar de la que Dino disponía se dirigió a hablar con Haru

Haru: Dino-san Haru ya se iba así podrá hablar con Hibari-san

Dino: pues veras Haru a la persona que busco es a ti –sonriendo y sonrojándose–pensé que podría invitarte a comer

Haru: Haru… esto… ir a comer con Dino-san- yace debe de tratarse de algo importante-si si es por la misión de Haru, Haru ira desu

Dino: no Haru yo quería invitarte a una cita y hablar un rato contigo Haru – a Mokuro no creo que Hibari deberá crea que yo quiero algo con Haru pensaba el potro –entonces que dices Haru

Hibari: no pueden herbívoros miura tiene trabajo como mi secretaria ordenando esos documentos –dijo señalando una pila enorme de papeles- y tu eres maestro y la relación alumna maestro van contra las reglas de lo contrario los morderé asta la muerte

Haru tembló al recordar lo que le pasaría

Dino: vamos kyoya ya es tarde deja que Haru venga a comer con migo apuesto que no a comi….-y no pudo terminar porque el tonfa de Hibari se estrello contra su cara

Hibari: he dicho que no –volteo a ver a Haru-ponte a trabajar

Hibari bajó sus tonfas. Dino frotaba con su mano la parte de atrás de su cabeza debido a que se estrello contra la pared y no avía parado el golpe del tonfa con su látigo eso solo significaba una cosa, sus subordinados no estaban cerca.

Y seria mas peligroso para Haru si ambos peleaban en la misma habitación que ella más si Dino no tenía a romero junto y podrían dañar a Haru en especial Dino y su látigo.

Dino: Tengo que hablar algo con Haru, también tengo que hablar contigo Kyoya y tus tonfas-dijo burlonamente echando a andar-pero veo que están ocupados así que será mañana, por cierto, cada día estás más guapa, Haru-chan

Haru sólo atinó a bajar la vista avergonzada. Cómo le hubiera gustado que Hibari le soltara ese cumplido o que la llamara por su nombre

Alas afueras de la escuela Mukuro esperaba a Dino

Mukuro: kufufufufu que tal fue Haru acepto la cita

Dino: no Hibari no me dejo y me dio un golpe con sus tonfas, además a Haru se le notaba que acababa de llorar- decía enojado –no puedo creer que ese idiota de kyoya le haya hecho algo

Mukuro: de eso me encargare después kufufufufufufu pero dime de su reacción cuando la invitaste

Dino: aunque Haru dijo que ya iba de salida Hibari la puso a trabajar pobre Haru tenia que acomodar unos montones de papeles

Mukuro: kufufufufufufu mmmm interesante arribederchi-desapareciendo con la niebla

Dino: a si que la estamos amarrando a un demonio, como reaccionaras Hibari cuando digamos que me tengo que casar y precisamente con ella- de manera triste miraba a la escuela se fue caminando hacia su limosina conducida por Romario

Romario: todo bien jefe

Dino: no vámonos

Hacia ya 4 horas e que Dino se había ido

Hibari tomó sus papeles caminando hacia dónde estaba Haru trabajando ya había ordenado 3 pilas de papeles desde que se fue Dino aunque normalmente Haru era escandalosa cuando se trataba de trabajar era muy rápida y seria, no quería ser molestado por nadie así que, por esta vez, llamaría a kusabe para que les llevara comida o mejor le pediría a Haru que la acompañara a dar su ronda de vigilancia en la escuela y la ciudad y comerían algo. Al llegar llegar junto a Haru noto que todo estaba ordenado y que serbia un poco de frutillas picadas en un trastecito para hibird que parecía contento con la acción de Haru, Haru tan distraída que estaba no noto que él se sentó enfrente de ella, las vos de Haru y hibird se oían con claridad.

Haru: Haru no olvido la fruta y que a las 7 vas por ella pero hoy te ahorraste el viaje a casa de Haru desu

Hibird: Haru, Haru

Haru: aunque Haru olvido traer mas comida desu- su estomago rugió levemente

Hibari: miura – alzando una ceja

Haru: Hahi, Haru ha acabado Hibari-san Haru se puede retirar

Hibari: ven – empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas

Haru: adonde vamos – corriendo tras el

Hibari: a mi casa –siguió caminando

Haru: para que desu

Hibari: a comer

Haru: pero Haru tiene que irse a su casa ya es tarde desu-miraba su celular viendo la hora – y sus familiares se podrían molestar

Hibari: vivo solo

Haru no quiso preguntar el porqué de esa soledad ella comprendía que debía de ser difícil para Hibari hablar de eso después de todo para ella era difícil hablar de su familia solo lo siguió en silencio, deseosa de saber como seria la casa de Hibari


	9. kufufufufu el plan

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

**Título: CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE**

Hibari: a comer

Haru: pero Haru tiene que irse a su casa ya es tarde desu-miraba su celular viendo la hora – y sus familiares de Hibari-san se podrían molestar

Hibari: vivo solo

Haru no quiso preguntar el porqué de esa soledad ella comprendía que debía de ser difícil para Hibari hablar de eso después de todo para ella era difícil hablar de su familia solo lo siguió en silencio, deseosa de saber como seria la casa de Hibari

Miu parecía maniática en su casa su habitación forrada de imágenes fotos del prefecto, de arriba para abajo

Miu: maldita perra infeliz esta me la pagara- gritaba desesperada en su casa- yo he hecho todo para que kyoya me ame y no me miara y a esa maldita fea la beso pero esta me las pagas Miura me las pagas – después de todo los accidentes pasan y mas en la escuela jajajaja- reía maniáticamente –y cuando estés fuera del camino yo cuidare de kyoya

Llegando a casa de Hibari

Haru: wow! Hibari-san su casa es enorme Hibari no sabia que era meika- se refiere a una familia importante en Japón-

Hibari:-se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando- entra

Haru: porque me trajo

Hibari: entra herbívora- Haru no se atrevía a entrar asta Hibari la tomo de la mano y la jalo detrás de él, al principio se forcejeo pero aun así se rindió y siguió al prefecto

Haru: su casa es enorme y el estilo a jalón antiguo es hermosa Hibari-san-se empezó a preocupar a su familia no le molestara que Haru este aquí

Hibari: vivo solo siéntate -la dejo en una en una sala con tatami shoji (Las mesas japonesas, por ejemplo, están pensadas para sentarse en el suelo) se sentó en los cojincitos al lado de la mese y espero a Hibari estaba mirando el estanque cuando llegó Hibari con una bandeja llena de comida La cocina tradicional japonesa está dominada por el arroz blanco, hamburguesa y algunos vegetales Hibari le sirvió a Haru su comida y se dispuso a comer

Haru: ¿Hibari-san lo preparo?- pregunto curiosa y asombrada

Hibari: no fue kusabe

Después de eso todo fue silencio asta que acabaron de comer

Hibari: ¿porque aceptaste la misión herbívora?- miraba a Haru como si escondiera un gran misterio

Haru: por que me quede sola

Hibari: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Haru: cuando Tsuna-san había quedado con mi amiga… Haru se dio cuenta que… Haru quiere mucho a Tsuna-san pero Haru no amaba a tsuna…. Haru lo quiere pero no es la persona que amo…. Después de eso los chicos decidieron que Haru se debía estar lejos de la mafia y de la familia Vongola…. A veces me preguntaba ¿Qué papel fungía dentro del círculo de chicos? O si ¿Tenía algún motivo para quedarme con ellos? Después de todo la persona que Haru, ama nunca ha necesitado de Haru y también Haru quería saber si ¿Alguna vez sería feliz como Kyoko?... ese día cuando anunciaron el que Haru ya no pertenecía a la familia en realidad me sentí sola como nunca antes

Hibari: Miura… herbívora nunca fuiste correspondida, pero te sentías bien formando parte de algo

Haru: después de eso Haru no sabia si sigue formando parte de eso… Haru estaba asustada, no quiere quedarse sola

Hibari: entonces te ofrecieron ser mi secretaria – con una voz burlona – patética

Haru: Haru si es patética –siempre me enamoro de quien no debo Hibari – pero ya no se enamorara por eso ya no le aran daño a Haru

Haru siempre tuvo la certeza de que Tsuna había salido de su corazón para dejarle el espacio a alguien más, pero se lamentaba de que fuera Hibari porque se había enamorado de la única persona que no la podría amar jamás, tal vez si hubiera buscado a alguien como Yamamoto dulce y alegre seria feliz como lo era chrome o alguien fiel aunque orgulloso como sabia que era su amigo Gokudera seria mas fácil porque si algo avía aprendido era que Gokudera no era el delincuente que en un principio pensó que era, o tal vez si tsuna le hubiera correspondido pero no fue así y ella se dio cuenta de eso antes de hacer daño a su familia

Mientras Haru pensaba y divagaba vio como su mirada cambiaba por una mirada de decisión y mucha voluntad

Haru: no fallara en su misión desu-dijo sonriendo lo mas alegre que pudo y con toda su voluntad

Hibari: wow! Herbívora

Después de eso Hibari acompaño a Haru a su casa y se fue con la sensación de que hace mucho no se había sentido tan cómodo al comer

Al día síguete seria (martes recuerden el miércoles yaga bel) normal las clase hablar con sus amigos

Enma se acercó a Haru a pedirle ayuda en la clase de matemáticas para que le explique y empezar con la ayuda que había prometido a Tsuna para. Encelar a Hibari aunque sabia que era peligroso lo hizo por las deudas que el sentía que le debía a tsuna por la vez que ataco a su familia y la vez de la batalla de los arcobalenos

Haru: Puede que se parezcan –dijo en susurro

Enma: ¿que?

Haru: te pareces a tsuna-san, Enma-san

Enma: porque lo dices

Haru: Haru solo tuvo esa impresión Enma-san es algo afeminados, asustadizo, se ve debiluchos, se parece a Tsuna-san cuando Haru lo conoció- sonreía mientras Enma se sonrojaba- pero cuando vi, esos ojos extraños, ese pelo revuelto, esas heridas en el rostro, esas pestañas largas y algo afeminadas, ese rostro pequeño y sin embargo deja claro que es hombre, la impresión que Haru tuvo fue que son diferentes tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez.

Enma: yo no soy como Tsuna

Haru: sonrío – no, no eres como Tsuna solo te pareces, también te parecerás a el como mafioso

Enma: la mafia no parece asustarte, nos hablas con naturalidad… te vez feliz sabiendo que somos… he visto a tus amigas dudar a veces a Kyoko y Hana preocupadas, pero tu te vez como Adelheid Y Chrome sabes los peligros como ellas y estas dispuesta a todo ¿Por qué? –Enma estaba serio y aun sonrojado

Haru: Haru tiene sus razones desu- miro su celular y vio la hora- hahi ya es tarde Haru se debe ir a la sala del comité disciplinario

Enma: te acompaño

Cuando estaban por llegar Enma vio a Hibari en el pasillo y decidió a actuar, aunque no quería morir se paro y beso en la mejilla a Haru para después salir corriendo por 2 razones 1.- Hibari le daba miedo 2.- se sonrojo tanto al sentir la piel suave de Haru que decidió salir huyendo

Miu que avía visto todo pensó que Haru era una zorra y que Hibari la golpearía ansiaba ver como discutían y después ir a consolar al prefecto decirle que contaba con su apoyo que ella jamás le fallaría como hacia esa tipeja de miura, tan feliz estaba que ya imaginaba que ella usaría el uniforme del comité y seria como una princesa en la escuela pues el que se metiera con ella seria mordido asta la muerte brincaba de felicidad cuando escucho la voz de Hibari

Hibari: herbívora – mirándola algo divertido ya tenia su escusa de hoy para robar sus labios

Haru: hahi! Haru llegó tarde- iba entrar ala sala cuando se escucho una voz infantil claro Miu no quería perderse de su espectáculo

Miu: la novia del presidente del comité besándose con el debilucho de Enma esto si es una sorpresa –jajajaja ya quiero ver como te libras de esto estúpida miura

Haru: hahi! Eso no es verdad, Haru no beso a Enma-san -sonriendo con su inocencia y algo de burla- Enma-san fue quien beso a Haru en la mejilla

Hibari: herbívora explícale –Refiriéndose a la cara de desconcierto de Miu y recordando cuando la rechazo y con una sonrisa sádica

Haru: Hai Hibari-san Miu Enma-san es italiano por lo que despedirse de un beso es normal para el –Hibari seguía sonriendo por como había salido a relucir su inteligencia para defenderse de Miu, aunque él no se refería a esa pobre escusa sino al castigo que aplicaría a Haru por es beso pero Haru continua hablando y caminado en dirección hacia Hibari asta quedar de frente a el- si Haru quiere besar a alguien solo tiene que hacer esto- se puso en puntillas y junto sus labios con los de Hibari se separo y siguió – vez

Miu estaba que echaba chispas aunque lo supo disimular y con una sonrisa falsa

Miu: lo siento pensé a ver visto mal –hizo una reverencia a ella y a Hibari y se retiro caminando tranquilamente

Hibari había quedado impresionado por Haru

Hibari: herbívora entra – ambos se dirigieron a la sala al entrar Haru estaba roja y miraba el piso Hibari se dio la vuelta y vio como estaba Haru –es hora de tu castigo

Haru: hahi! Pero Haru no hizo nada malo

Hibari: te dije que si dejabas que alguien más te tocara serias castigada

Haru se asusto empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza sabia lo que le esperaba y no sabia si esta vez Hibari se detendría o si, la violaría, porque ella quería ese contacto pero no si no era amada, tenia miedo ser utilizada y ser tirada como basura, Hibari se acercó a paso lento pero decidido como un depredador a su presa, tomo con una mano el mentón de Haru y la otra la coloco en su cintura para acercar mas su cuerpo ninguno de sus movimientos eran bruscos como lo fueron el día anterior aunque no eran delicados asta que junto su labios con los de Haru al principio en un rose tierno y suave luego de manera mas exigente, fue correspondido por Haru torpemente al principio y después fue adaptándose al ritmo de Hibari

Al separarse Hibari le dijo

Hibari: no dejes que nadie te toque y no acepto escusas torpes miura

Haru: Hai Haru no lo volverá a hacer-aun era abrazada por Hibari

Hibari: esta vez el castigo no será completo porque te defendiste bien herbívora-camino a su escritorio y le enseño una pila de documentos de gran tamaño-iré a vigilar la zona tu ordenaras todo eso mientras regreso- para sorpresa de Haru cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que detrás de esa pila de pálpeles avía 2 mas

Haru: Haru los acomodara desu- izo una mueca de estar olvidando algo y después agrego –Dino-san dijo que vendría hablar con Hibari san mas tardes dijo que lo vería en la azotea desu y tsuna-san que abría una reunión y era necesario que fuera

Hibari: no iré pare eso estas tu no

Haru: Haru no puede ir tsuna-san dijo que era necesario que Hibari fuera que era algo que solo le incumbe a los guardianes por el momento desu

Hibari: ve herbívora yo odio las manadas

Haru: por favor desu por favor valla a la reunión si desu – poniendo carita de gato con botas y con eso convenció a Hibari a ir

Hibari: mmm borregos odio a los borregos- volteo a ver a Haru que ya se disponía a trabajar y pensó que 1 le hacia falta un escritorio y 2 quería probar sus labios así que se encamino hacia ella le tomo el mentón y la beso para después irse por la puerta

Haru: ¿Hibari-san porque beso a Haru?

Hibari: porque eres mía herbívora- y salió

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, Kyoko, Hana, Chrome, paseaban felices mientras sus novios se encargaban de algunas cosas de él plan suicida, y aunque las preocupaba Haru sobretodo por Hibari, se sentían aliviadas de que ya estuviera mejor y de que pudiera pasar tiempo con aquel bestia al que amaba, sabían que Haru tenia nuevas responsabilidades como secretaria del comité y no pasaría mucho tiempo con ellas pero aun así ellas estaban felices por su amiga

Chrome: chicas no es esa Miu y sus zorras

Hana: es verdad…. Ignorémosla y sigamos

Kyoko: no, lo se no me dan buena espina…..Algo anda tramando y podría ser en contra de Haru – decía preocupada

Chrome: mmm no creo que nos debamos preocupar- con pose pensativa

Hana: no creo que sea nada de que preocuparnos después de todo esta con Hibari

Chrome: y los chicos no dejarían que algo malo le pasara y…..- no pudo terminar por una interrupción

Kyoko: no me importa, chrome podrías hacer una ilusión para saber que traman-crome agacho la cabeza y sonrojándose como siempre negó despacio para agregar

Chrome: no…no puedo booss, Mokuro-sama, Takeshi, hombre bomba y los demás me prohibieron usar las ilusiones sin su permiso desde que traumamos a las amigas de Miu… para que dejaran de ir a los clubs y se acercaran a booss –las tres sonreían maliciosamente al recordar como chrome avía usado sus ilusiones para torturar esas zorras recordando como una a una avían caído en las ilusiones y ya no se acercaban a sus respectivos novios

Hana: además el asesino de varia también vendrá a acosar a Haru y tampoco dejara que le pase nada supongo, creo que deberíamos preocuparnos mas por ese sicópata, sin mencionar a Enma y Dino-san

Kyoko: suspiro cansadamente- si creo que estoy exagerando, estoy un poco paranoica ya saben me da miedo que Hibari-san se entere y nos agá algo o los chicos- las 3 se pusieron azules de solo pensarlo

Chrome: si te sientes mejor are una ilusión pequeña para enterarnos que trama esas zorras y si hay algo de que preocuparnos le diremos a booss y a los demás

Hana: aunque no creo que sea nada grabe- poniéndose seria – no podrán contra futuros asesinos de la mafia y asesinos de verdad- lo ultimo lo decía preocupada y con miedo aun no podía creer que ese fuera el futuro de los chicos y de su novio y que ellos lo aceptaran como si nada, aun le daba miedo pero ella quería a su boxeador mas que a nada en el mudo y solo por él lo intentaba y no se explicaba como chrome lo aceptaba tan fácil, bueno después de todo ella seria una de las mejores asesinas en el futuro y era una gran ilusionista

Chrome creo una chica para hacer como que era amiga de Miu y las demás y como en clase ya lo avía hecho distorsionó un poco las memorias de las chicas para que no notaran el cambio

Tsuna corría calle abajo, asustado, llorando y extremadamente nervioso. Como si su vida dependiera de eso y de hecho su vida dependía de eso correr fuera del alcance de uno de sus guardianes para ser exacto fuer del alcance de Hibari-san

FLASH BACK

Todo ocurrió como lo tenían planeado o casi todo, tsuna convocó la reunión con sus guardianes. Solo los guardines irían por lo tanto los lugares de Kyoko, Chrome, Hana y los demás que no pertenecían a sus guardianes estaban vacíos aunque todos supieran de qué se trataba esta reunión esepto el guardián de la nube que asistió porque se lo avía pedido Haru su Haru

Así Tsuna ocupaba el lugar del jefe en un extremo de la mesa su diestra estaba Gokudera, Hibari, Ryohei, Lambo y la izquierda Yamamoto, Mukuro, Dino encontraban sentado junto a Mukuro lejos de Hibari por seguridad propia, pues lo que estaba apunto de hacer era casi suicida

Tsuna: los he llamado aquí porque Dino tiene una noticia muy importante que darnos y creo que afecta de alguna forma a la familia y sus integrantes y antes de que les digas de que se trata tengo otra noticia Belphegor san vendrá a Japón por unas vacaciones y por alguien importante para él no se de quien se trata pero hay que tener cuidado con que no agá de las suyas y vuelva una matanza nuestra ciudad

Hibari: si el o alguno aquí interrumpe con la paz de namimori lo morderé asta la muerte

Yamamoto: yare, yare no hay nada de que preocuparnos no pasara nada

Gokudera: idiota no nos lo podemos tomar a la ligera que ese sicópata venga imagina que esta aburrido y ve a I-pin, chrome, Hana, Kyoko o Haru y para su mala suerte de ellas decide matarlas solo porque el idiota esta aburrido – la intención de Gokudera en un principio era picar a Hibari que se preocupara por Haru, pero decidió que seria mas divertido molestar a todos después de todo esto solo era actuación y como la fiel mano derecha del decimo capo de los Vongola la mejor mafia italiana tenia un gusto raro por incomodar a los demás aunque el decimo sabia que eso era imposible ,pues el mismo hablo con el príncipe y las intenciones de el comentario con los demás no tuvo el mismo efecto inmediatamente se preocuparon

Yamamoto se puso rígido y serio no podía imaginar que le hacían daño a su chrome.

Mokuro sonrió como Cheshire pero con algo de sadismo y burla para proseguir

Mukuro: kufufufufufufu, si Belphegor toca a mi linda chrome, se las vera conmigo y después ajustare cuentas contigo Yamamoto-kun kufufufufufufu, por no protegerla como es debido, kufufufufufufu aunque no es probable que la dañe ya que ella es toda una guerrera y gran ilusionista a diferencia de las otra 3 mencionadas – dedicándole una sonrisa que helaría a cualquiera a Yamamoto y sin contar a la futura maestra de artes marciales chinas I-pin-chan

Hibari hizo una nota mental para exigirle a Haru a aprender a defenderse, aunque ya avía comprobado que no era débil el día que la atacaron.

Lambo por su parte se puso a lloriquear que no dejaría que le pasara nada a su compañera de juegos que él era fuerte

Ryohei gritaba que tan extremo aria pagar a el príncipe varia si tocaba a su hermana o a Hana, y que si tocaba a Kyoko si tsuna permitía que le pasara algo a su hermana, a él también le aria pagar al extremo.}

Mientras Gokudera defendía a su decimo de los cometarios, de los guardianes y Tsuna dejaba que descargaran lo que querían decir para que la reunión pareciera real

Hasta que Dino hablo los demás se callaron

Dino: de Haru no hay que preocuparse ella también estará bien y protegida- miro a Hibari que asintió con la cabeza y dijo

Hibari: yo cuidare a esa herbívora – nota mental que miura aprenda a defenderse segunda nota mental como se vería vestida de sexi conejita (jajaja lo siento no pude evitar escribir esto) o enfermera

Tsuna: bueno retomando la reunión Dino podrías darles la noticia

Dino: Hermanito, amigos Vongola tengo una gran noticia -decía Dino muy animado -¡Me voy a casar! Bueno a ti hermanito ya te lo avía dicho y gracias por tu apoyo

Hibari se quedó escuchando ¿su "maestro" se casaba y no se lo decía primero a el? ¿Se lo decía al rey de los herbívoros Sawada antes? Ni siquiera le comentó cómo era su prometida o su nombre. Una verdad universal era que a Hibari todo aquello le importaba un cacahuate pero le irritaba no tener información y mas aun que aquel que le insistía en que fuera un ser mas sociable y en que ellos 2 eran "amigos" no le dijera nada que no se había autoproclamado "amigo y maestro" de el Hibari kyoya, que clase de traición era esta eso pensaba Hibari asta que opto por hablar

Hibari: ¡wow!, pobre herbívora- ironizo con una sonrisa de burla

Mientras los demás esepto lambo se preguntaban que pasaría cuando supieran con quien en especial Mokuro y Gokudera que ya avían sido testigos del interés al menos sexual que tenia Hibari por Haru

Dino: Para casarme debía hablar antes con Tsuna-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Necesitaba tu permiso y apoyo

Tsuna: Mi permiso y apoyo lo tienes Dino-san pero tendrías que hablar con ella primero y si no hay nadie que se oponga aquí después de todo es amiga de todos nosotros – dijo serio y todos sus guardines miraban a ambos después de todo esa era la señal que esperaban en esta farsa

Hibari dejo e poner atención pensando como se vería Haru vestida de diferentes formas y cuando termino empezó a pensar que todo esto era aburrido, aburrido muy aburrido por otro lado la reunión continuaba

Mukuro: ¿permiso y apoyo? Kufufufufufufu

Dino: si, ella te respeta y te considera su líder tsuna, sin contar el gran cariño que les tiene a todos ustedes, además eres cómo un hermano para ella-comentó con ternura-Por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien, Tsuna.

Los guardines Vongola seguía sin comprender nada o al menos eso aparentaban los únicos que no entendían eran lambo y Hibari

Gokudera: deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dinos quien es

Dino: Ella es….- titubeó antes de continuar-Ella es Haru-chan. Quiero su permiso para casarme con ella.

El grito de sorpresa de Lambo y su berrinche paso desapercibido cuando vieron a Hibari. No fue nada comparado a la reacción de Hibari, sus labios formaban una línea tensa que cualquiera que lo viera sabría que era mejor no cruzarse en su camino.

Dino: Kyo…- voló hasta dar en la pared.

La cara del Cavallone se había vuelto de un intenso color rojo y emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre haciendo que su ropa se manchara.

Tsuna: ¡Dino-san!-gritó corriendo a auxiliarlo.

Tsuna se quedó paralizado a mitad de camino al sentir aquella aura asesina que conocía tan bien. Un mal presagio, pues esa aura sólo salía cuándo Mukuro estaba provocaba a Hibari. El décimo Vongola se giró viendo al guardián de la nube con sus tonfas levantadas y una mancha de sangre adornando una de ellas.

Tsuna podía ver fácilmente que la muerte de Dino estaba cerca y si no tenia cuidado también la suya, Hibari estaba mascullando mientras se acercaba a Dino para asestarle más golpes. Pero nadie entendía que decía incluso lambo estaba aventando sus granadas rosadas hacia el Cavallone

El décimo Cavallone sacó su látigo para defenderse de sus atacantes lamentablemente para él no se sabe en que momento Rebon secuestro a Romario y Dino estaba totalmente inutilizado.

Yamamoto: ¡¿Qué sucede?! Hibari si tsuna ya aprobó esto porque tu no- el beisbolista no tenia ni idea que acababa de cavar la tumba del 10° Vongola y por fin Hibari dijo algo entendible

Hibari: urusai! Los morderé asta la muerte –viendo a todos y como salían llamas de todo su ser los presentes ya podían decir que el demonio existía y juraban que avía encarnado en Hibari

Mukuro: kufufufufufufu recuerdo que hoy tengo que darle clases a Fran-kun así que lo siento Hibari no me puedo quedar para que me muerdas a muerte kufufufufufufu- desvaneciéndose en la niebla dejando a los demás con el demonio, el único que podría ser un oponente para un demonio era otro demonio y este los abandonaba a su suerte

Gokudera: ¡Quédate ahí, lambo!-ordenó parando las bombas del bovino con el sistema caí-mientras Ryohei tomaba al niño y lo noqueaba

El Vongola por su parte no sabía qué hacer, estando Romario allí tenía una mínima posibilidad de librarse de los golpes de Hibari, pero no, Rebon como lo quería ahorcar

"Piénsalo con calma, Tsuna. Eres el décimo capo " Pensó repetidas veces entrando en el modo de híper intuición "Puedo pararles" "puedo calmarles" pero asta su intuición le decía que moriría apareció entre los dos con las llamas cubriendo los guantes Vongola.

Tsuna: deténganse -ordenó con voz firme.

Hibari observó fijamente a Tsuna en su forma de híper intuición, lo cual le valió un carajo le hizo hervir mas la sangre y las llamas de la nube se alzaron mas decir que Hibari estaba enojado era poco, él era realmente una bestia o un demonio Ryohei por su parte recordó la promesa que le hiso a Hana después de haber noqueado a Lambo

Ryohei: al extremo- todos pensaron que el guardián del sol ayudaría a Tsuna y Cavallone.-Hana se enojara si no me voy ahora- y salió corriendo por la puerta con lambo en los brazos gritando a todo pulmón – lo siento al extremo pero Hana se enojara si no cumplo la promesa que le hice al extremo – si y si Hibari daba miedo Hana le daba mas miedo al pobre boxeador que avía prometido que si Hibari enloquecía el iría corriendo con ella para no estar herido pues a ella le molestaba el verlo lastimado y mas por un " aliado o amigo" como lo era Hibari

Dino: tu manera de felicitarme es la más retorcida Kyoya-bromeó, limpiándose la sangre de la cara con su chamarra-Hace cinco minutos me ignoras y ahora me golpeas

Por su parte Yamamoto avía sacado su llama de la lluvia para tranquilizarlos un poco junto con la llama del cielo de tsuna

Dino: no me digas kyoya que te sientes molesto porque tú maestro y amigo- señalándose así mismo- se lo dijo primero a tsuna y a Rebon que a ti

Hibari bajó las tonfas soltando un gruñido, aun así la sonrisa de Dino no se borró. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese Hibari. Mientras las llamas de Yamamoto y tsuna hacían efecto dando se cuenta que ya solo quedaban Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsunayoshi y Dino. Hibari aun no se explicaba porque se avía detenido asta que vio la estúpida sonrisa de Yamamoto hizo una nota mental de no lastimar demasiado a ese imbécil debido a que venia el torneo de beisbol y namimori tenia que ganar y para eso era necesario aquel herbívoro

Yamamoto: sé que es mal momento para decir esto pero quede de verme con chrome y ya mando una ilusión por mi - señalando la pequeña pelota de beisbol que flotaba frente a él lo que no sabia es que esa pelotita no la avía hecho chrome sino cierto ilusionista que espiaba desde una ilusión para ver como le rompían los huesos a ciertas personas con una risa macabra kufufufufufufu

Mukuro desde su ilusión avía permanecido en una esquina viendo todo y como no le agrado la llovía de Yamamoto lo quitaba del camino, la intuición de tsuna lo sabia pero no quería poner en peligro a sus amigos así que permitió que se fuera

Dino: Tenía que hacer las cosas cómo es debido por lo que primero pedí el permiso a Tsuna-explicó Dino algo azorado-con el permiso de mi hermanito ya puedo pedirte a ti que asistas a mi boda y que seas tú mi padrino te pediría que entregaras a Haru pero eso lo ara su padre.

Hibari frunció el ceño apretando las tonfas en sus manos, ¿Ser su padrino? ¡¿Dejar que toces a mi Haru?! Primero te mueres

Hibari: Herbívoro…muévete.

Tsuna aumentó las llamas de sus manos cómo advertencia. Y Gokudera se puso a su lado

Dino: porque diantres no puedes felicitarme por mi boda y si lo que quieres es no verme descuida me la llevaré a Italia

Si hace unos minutos mentira segundos se estaba controlando todo se avía ido al carajo las llamas se incrementaron al doble, que hace unos minutos, su cara solo era una sombra negara y sus ojos brillaban de furia Gokudera intento proteger a tsuna pero callo, Hibari avía roto el sistema caí de un golpe y de otro lo avía noqueado sus ultimas palabras fueron decimo huya

Tsuna sintió un escalofrío recorrerle y negó con la cabeza pues se le había cruzado la idea de pelear contra Hibari pero él no quería morir cuando Kyoko y el eran novios la mejor idea que tubo es que el sacrificio de Gokudera no fuera en vano

Tsuna: trato de articular un -huye Dino-san –pero fue demasiado tarde Hibari lo tenia agarrado y veía como sus tonfas golpeaban al pobre Dino estaba seguro que lo asesinaría así que corrió a buscar ala única persona que los podría ayudar a Haru pero esto no paso desapercibido para Hibari que únicamente pensaba en "hablar de manera amable con tsuna" y que rectificara ese apoyo

Fin del FLASH BACK

Y así es como yagamos a este momento que Tsuna corría calle abajo, asustado, llorando y extremadamente nervioso. Como si su vida dependiera de eso y de hecho su vida dependía de eso correr fuera del alcance de uno de sus guardianes para ser exacto fuera del alcance de Hibari-san y encontrar a Haru tal vez ella lo pudiera tranquilizar para que el pudiera ir por ayuda medica para Gokudera y Dino para suerte de tsuna Haru estaba saliendo de la escuela después de ordenar esos documentos se le veía cansada pero aun así apresuro la marcha asta llegar junto a Haru antes de ser alcanzado por Hibari

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡Tsuna-san! ¡Hibari-san!-Hibari lanzó una mirada asesina a la molesta mujer que lo había llamado, de cabellos largos atados en una cola castaños y ojos achocolatados

Hibari: herbívora –la tomo de la mano y se la llevo

De la nada salió Rebon y Mukuro con Romario amarrado con una cuerda

Mukuro: todo va de acuerdo al plan kufufufufu

Rebon: claro… no pensé que tendrías razón Mukuro y Hibari callera tan rápido,

Mukuro: paga arcobaleno una apuesta es una apuesta kufufufufufufu y tsuna miraba a esos 2 atónito y a casi nada de desmallarse

Tsuna: ayuda Gokudera y Dino-san- se des mayo

Rebon: aun eres un dame-tsuna pero por hoy lo hiciste bien-se lo llevo arrastrando asta el hospital donde ya estaban Gokudera y Dino

Este es el fin del capitulo pero en el próximo abra lemon espero que me sigan leyendo y gracias por los comentarios


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

**Título: CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE**

Hibari tomo la mano de Haru y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa estaba realmente cabreado, como era posible que su herbívora atrajera a herbívoros mas raros cada día, la chica solo lo seguía en silencio, su instinto de autoprotección le decía que se mantuviera callada, principalmente porque Hibari emitía una aura realmente escalofriante tan fuerte que incluso inexpertos en las peleas como ella lo podían sentir de una manera abrumadora.

Al llegar a la casa Hibari no soltó la mano de Haru la mantuvo fuertemente sostenida y la siguió guiando, Haru pensó que pararía en la sala en donde comieron el día anterior pero en lugar de eso la guio a la planta de arriba directo a su habitación, abrió la puerta y se hiso a un lado para que pasara Haru a estas alturas ya avía soltado su mano, Haru entro sin entender aunque su sexto sentido de mujer le decía que no entrara; Haru empezó a preocuparse cuando noto donde estaba por la cama y los libros y la computadora supo que se trataba del cuarto de Hibari, camino un poco buscando que es lo que le quería mostrar Hibari y al no ver nada dio vuelta para salir de la habitación de Hibari pero cuando vio la puerta vio como Hibari serraba con llave lo que la espanto mas

Haru: hi…Hibari-san –dijo mientras con la mirada buscaba una forma de salir

Hibari: Haru –susurro lo suficiente mente audible para que la chica lo escuchara y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas

Haru:-hahi Hibari a llamado por su nombre a Haru, Haru esta feliz desu-pensaba mirando el suelo y con una sonrisa en la cara

Hibari: Haru- volvió a pronunciar mientras se acercaba seguía molesto de solo imaginar que Dino la tocara, Dino o cualquier otro que se atreviera a tocarla pagarían caro porque ella era suya y se lo dejaría en claro

Haru: ¡Haru se asustó Hibari-san!-Grito fingiendo enfado-Pero Haru se alegra de que la llame por su nombre desu-Sonrió con calidez, lo miro y le dieron escalofríos, estaba cabizbajo, por el flequillo no podía ver si estaba bien- Hibari…san… estas…-Preguntó y en un segundo se vio inmovilizada contra una pared- ¡Hahi! HIBARI-SAN DUELE-cerro los ojos… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Ella había hecho algo malo? tomo el cuello blanco de la mujer obligándola a mirarlo

Hibari: te haré mía – le dijo mientras miraba sus ojos achocolatados y besaba su frente para que se tranquilizara

Haru: Estas asustando a Haru… -Lagrimas, pequeñas asomaron en sus enormes ojos chocolate, nunca lo había visto así, no medía su fuerza, la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carme, parecía una bestia atacando a su presa, Hibari la presiono más con su cuerpo, apretó su pecho y la chica abrió los labios en un gesto de dolor y miedo, beso sin piedad sus labios, la chica se estremeció, sintiendo como la lengua de Hibari entraba descaradamente en su boca y la exploraba, no era dulce… era tan forzado, le costaba respirar, la pared de piedra fría lastimaba, el cuerpo de Hibari lastimaba, con fuerza trato de separarlo pero el muchacho era mas fuerte, las lagrimas antes contenidas salían como cascadas de sus ojos y en un ultimo esfuerzo por que la dejara lo mordió, aun así el no dejo de besarla, la sangre se mesclo con el sabor de sus labios, por fin después de invadir su boca y dejarla sin aliento la soltó, la cargo delicadamente y la deposito en la cama, se coloco arriba de ella viéndola llorar algo dentro de él le oprimió el corazón, se sentía mal la quería pero no la quería lastimar, deseaba poseerla pero no solo quería su cuerpo la quería toda su corazón y su alma y denuedo beso sus labios esta ves con mas ternura y calma, Haru que había visto los ojos de Hibari se preocupo pues vio tristeza y preocupación en aquellos ojos metálicos que tanto le gustaban y cuando fue besada de nuevo al principio temblor y se estremeció de que fuera a forzarla de nuevo pero correspondió el beso que esta vez era mas amoroso.

Haru: ¡Suelta a Haru!- decía mientras su blusa era abierta dejando ver sus pechos y su bracier de fresitas el bracier fue roto con un tirón que le dio Hibari mientras levantaba un poco a Haru para quitarle a la blusa y la aventaba al piso de la habitación

Haru sentía los labios de Hibari besar su cuello, las manos frías descender por sus costillas, hasta las caderas. Haru gime como demostración de los nervios típicos de una primeriza como lo es ella, puesto que siempre considero ser pura hasta su boda y llora de nuevo al saber que eso ya no será posible.

Sin pedir permiso Hibari simplemente metió la mano dentro de la falda de la mujer que tenía atrapada bajo el, Haru sentía escalofríos y cómo hacia a un lado su calzón de fresitas y con el dedo medio, empezó a penetrarla fuertemente, mientras que con su otra mano apretaba sus pechos con mucha lujuria

Hibari: eres hermosa- susurro y Haru se quedo estática pues lo supo la manera de amar de Hibari no es tierna y delicada, Hibari era temible y hacia las cosa a su manera aun así ella se sentía protegida en sus brazos y le gustaba la calidez que tenia ese guardián que estaba quitándose la camisa para sentir mejor el cuerpo de Haru

Haru sentía como le bajaban los calzones, se acomodaba y abría las piernas de Haru

Haru: Hibari-san por favor no- Hibari miro a Haru mientras se detenía de bajar el zipper del pantalón, Haru estiro la mano asta alcanzar la cara de Hibari – sea brusco con Haru desu

Haru aun temblaba, él se quito de arriba de Haru se puso aun lado se recostó y abrazo a Haru y la tapo suspirando su aroma quedando dormido o al menos eso parecía estaba atento a cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera Haru aun con los ojos cerrados

Haru: no es justo que juegue con Haru desu – las lagrimas corrían por su caray su mano acariciaba la mejilla de Hibari con ternura-no es justo que Hibari-san se burle de Haru

Así permanecieron hasta quedarse dormidos Hibari abrazando a Haru y Haru sollozando en los brazos de Hibari.

Por otro lado en la casa de Yamamoto

Yamamoto abrasaba a chrome en la sala enfrente del televisor mientras chrome recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Yamamoto y le contaba lo que sabían de mui y sus amigas

Yamamoto: yare, yare no creo que tengan de que preocuparse

Chrome: Hana piensa lo mismo

Yamamoto: entonces deberías de hacerle caso cuando, ella estará bien Miu no podrá hacerle nada con las sentidas sobre naturales de Dino, Hibari y bel-san y Enma estará más que protegida- besando su cabeza- por otro lado no quiero que uses tus habilidades para traumar personas pero esta bien si las usas para proteger a tus amigas

Chrome: su…suki Yamamoto

Yamamoto: jejejeje asteru –inclinándose lentamente para besar los labios de chrome y recibir como respuesta un tierno beso

Chrome y Yamamoto terminaron cruzando sus miradas perdiéndose uno en el otro, se sentían atraídos, Yamamoto pensaba que la joven era atractiva pero que era lo que mas le llamaba la atención, acaso su presencia o quizás su timidez no sabia que ere lo que tanto le gustaba.

Lo único que supieron fue que unos instantes después ambos estaban unidos por un beso suave. Chrome sentía un par de labios un tanto ásperos tocando los de ella, Yamamoto por su parte sentía como rozaba unos labios suaves poco a poco fueron explorándose uno al otro como buscando el momento para hacer que el otro se separara. Un pequeño beso puede significar algo verdaderamente especial, pero si no sabes la opinión de la otra persona el miedo aflora instintivamente como si ambos unieran sus mentes ¿Qué pasara ahora? Era la pregunta que ambos tenían.

Venciendo sus miedos momentáneos, ambos fueron abriendo sus bocas lentamente permitiendo que ese suave beso se convirtiera poco a poco en uno lleno de más pasión, ahora ellos permitían un mayor movimiento de sus labios se querían de eso no tenían duda aunque no pasaban nunca de unos cuantos besos y carisias, el beso se intensificó en una sus lenguas bailaban y exploraban la cavidad de su amante

Una suave danza se llevaba a cabo entre las lenguas de Chrome y Yamamoto, el simple juego de atrapa y libera era jugado por ambos, sin embargo fue el quien se separo de una manera suave de la joven que inconscientemente hacia su rostro hacia el frente buscando no perder esa caricia.

Chrome: ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

Yamamoto: Yo bueno… solo dime si deseas que pare - intento responder Yamamoto con cierta vergüenza – sabes que no quiero que agás nada que tu no deses.

Pero fue callado sin necesidad de usar alguna palabra, basto simplemente que Chrome sonriera para que el comprendiera que no existía ningún reproche, cosa comprobada al sentir los brazos de ella rodeando su cuello y atrayéndolo nuevamente se querían de eso no avía duda y ella confiaba él no la dañaría.

Ellos solamente se dejaban llevar los besos habían dejado la timidez de lado para dejar que la pasión se fuera posesionando de ellos.

La pareja aun tenia muchas preguntas que de una manera cruzaban sus mentes, las cuales eran opacadas por el momento pues sus labios y sus acciones parecían ser quienes hablaban por ellos, no era posible tener semejantes dudas cuando sus cuerpos se unían en profundos y apasionados besos que solo se espaciaban por la necesidad de respirar de los jóvenes.

La única cosa que parecía cobrar sentido en esa situación era que no importaba quien dirigiera a quien sino cuanto lo disfrutaran.

Chrome ahora tomo la iniciativa girando para quedar esta vez sobre Yamamoto quien no pareció poner alguna objeción pues ahora él la tomaba con un suave abrazo que la acerco perfectamente a su rostro permitiendo que siguieran.

Todo era ahora el dejarse llevar por las caricias y el momento, dejaban que se abandonaran al placer mutuo, Las manos de Yamamoto ahora habían bajado hacia la cintura de Chrome acariciándola suavemente desde su cadera hasta su pecho, haciendo que ella comenzara a intensificar sus besos.

En un momento sintió como las manos del beisbolista se encontraban directamente sobre su piel hurgaban no solo las partes descubiertas sino que movían sus dedos de forma juguetona bajo las ropas.

Eran caricias mucho mas atrevidas pero ella resultaba ser aun más permisiva de lo que pensó pues esos dedos eran bien recibidos, el tacto áspero pero delicado y suave de las manos de Yamamoto la hacían estremecerse, aplicaba fuerza con cada caricia pero nunca con la intención de lastimarla, mas bien lograba estimular los puntos mas sensibles de la chica.

Para cuando las manos de Yamamoto alcanzó los pechos de Chrome ella ya estaba completamente decidida a dejarse tocar, era muy agradable la sensación la mezcla entre dulzura y dureza en sus caricias haciéndola vibrar.

Simplemente se levanto de tal forma que sus pechos pudieran ser tocados perfectamente por Yamamoto quien los recorría por encima de su blusa amasándolos gentilmente presionándolos para después acariciarlos.

Las palabras sobraban en esos momentos ya que la propia Chrome se fue desprendiendo de la ropa que la cubría en su parte de arriba, era muy lento como lo hacia cuando levantaba su blusa Yamamoto coloco una sonrisa tranquila y dulce como siempre, al ver la expresión de Chrome mirándolo llena de vergüenza y por mostrar lo que lo que guardaba debajo desu blusa

Chrome quedo solamente con un sujetador blanco de encaje con pequeños bordados que le daban un toque semi transparente, dejando ver los senos de la joven, una vez que quedo a la vista las manos de Yamamoto se posaron en ellos acariciándolos subvente por enzima de sujetar dando un suave pero fuerte apretón sobre ellos haciéndola dar un suave quejido pues le resulto brusco, antes de que pudiera evitarlo Chrome sintió como su corpiño era desprendido de su cuerpo con una increíble habilidad que la dejo sin alguno posibilidad de evitarlo.

Hay estaba Chrome ahora sentada sobre alguien a quien amaba y tenia la seguridad de que era correspondida y ahora le estaba dando un placer que ella misma estaba segura de no haber experimentado antes esas caricias la hacían olvidar todo su sufrimiento como nagi las peleas que avía afrontado cunado se convirtió en chrome contenedor de Mukuro, Yamamoto por su parte estaba acariciando a una mujer con la que se había enfrentado peleas, una mujer con la que podría contar siempre una mujer que ante sus ojos era la mas hermosa.

Dejándose llevar Chrome se inclino poco a poco hacia el frente acercándolo sus pechos al rostro de Yamamoto quien había apartado sus manos para ver tan magnifica vista.

Los pechos de la joven eran de un color tan claro como la leche mientras que sus pezones lucían de tamaño mediano, de momento aparecían semi erectos dándole una apariencia amplia a su aureola de color rozado mientras que su pezón comenzaba a distinguirse en tamaño pequeño.

Nuevamente los besos comenzaron de forma apasionada, alternando entre sus bocas y cuerpos, pues Chrome tampoco dudo en ser atrevida y besar el cuerpo de Yamamoto.

Quien a su vez pasaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Chrome recorriéndola de arriba abajo variando su ritmo de ir despacio y apenas rozando con las yemas de los dedos a un ritmo mas rápido y profundo enterrando un poco sus dedos, dejando las marcas de presión en la delicada y blanca piel de la chica, a la vez que ella dejaba salir quejidos suaves por un pequeño dolor que le gustaba.

Los pechos de Chrome eran atendidos con una serie de cortos y suaves besos, que incrementaban poco a poco su duración y fuerza sentía perfectamente como los presionaba usando sus labios, su suavidad y la tersura de su piel permitían lo animaban a aumentar pues debido a esos besos tan fuertes, los blancos pechos comenzaron a mostrar pequeñas marcas rojizas.

Esta vez, la espalda de Yamamoto era acariciada por Chrome que tenia sus manos en ella recorriéndola y haciéndole sentir la suavidad de sus dedos que parecían perderse en ese lugar, pero que se hacían notar con sus uñas pequeñas pero bastante apropiabas, clavándose en la piel osca del espadachín de una manera tan suave y a la vez firme que permitió escuchar por primera vez un quejido entremezclado con un gemido por parte de este.

Chrome se separo se puso de pie solamente para recostarse boca arriba, con una respiración agitada y mostrando un color rojo muy pronunciado en sus mejillas, parecía cansada, pero se vio rápidamente acompañada por Yamamoto quien se acostó a su lado y poco a poco se fue colocando encima de ella retirando el calzado dejándola solo en su faldita, acariciando suavemente las piernas de la chica.

Ahora la chica mantenía su ojo abierto, con un extraño toque de nerviosismo y excitación cuando sintió las manos de su amante deslizarse ansiosas por encima de la orilla de su minifalda recorriendo el contorno, haciéndola soltar una pequeña risa ya que sentía cosquilleo.

Sintió como iba descendiendo lentamente por sus piernas dejándola solamente con dos piezas de ropa, era algo bastante excitante el hecho de que la vieran así la hacia sentir una mujer completa, la mirada de Yamamoto la hacia sentir una mujer después sitio como la falda era retirada

Chrome acostada simplemente cubierta por una pataleta de encaje blanco, que de la misma manera que fue con su sostén también transparentaba su sexo y su entrepierna cubierta por una capa de vello.

Yamamoto: Chrome si deseas que me detenga dilo…. Sabes que are lo que tú me digas

Yamamoto tomo un instante para admirarla y esperar la respuesta de ella, con agrado miro como ella misma colocaba sus manos en las orilla de la prenda corriéndola hacía abajo para después alzar sus piernas juntas hasta terminar de sacarla brindando apenas un vistazo de su sexo desnudo, después se coloco con las piernas de lado impidiendo la vista directa de su sexo.

Solamente se recostó nuevamente esperando la reacción del chico quien no se hizo esperar recostándose sobre ella para cubrirla con una serie de suaves besos.

Una pequeña y suave pelea se dio las armas eran besos y caricias de uno y otro besos cortos y apasionados, el campo de batalla eran sus propios cuerpos que recibían constantes caricias Yamamoto recorría el cuerpo de Chrome llegando a sus piernas donde suavemente intentaba tener acceso, él no quería forzar a nada, ahora los labios de Yamamoto se habían apropiado de sus pechos

Pero poco a poco fue perdiendo control de su cuerpo al sentir como Yamamoto bajaba por su cuerpo hasta posarse en su vientre, basto solamente tomar sus piernas para que solas comenzaran a revelar el sexo de Chrome que sintió el aliento del joven la mirada del beisbolista se posaba directamente en su sexo, no podía evitar sentir pena he incluso pensó por un segundo taparse y terminar todo, pero solo fue algo pasajero, las cosas hacia un buen tiempo habían salido del control de los dos.

Yamamoto retrocedió ante la sorpresa de la chica que pensó por un segundo que él había tenido el valor de acabar eso, pero su duda fue terminada al ver como el comenzaba a desprenderse de sus ropas quedando en poco tiempo desnudo, Chrome suspiro hondamente aliviada de no ser abandonada.

Ahora ambos totalmente desnudos empezaron a acariciarse totalmente, sus cuerpos jugueteaban mientras ellos sin la necesidad de decirse algo mostraban su agrado con pequeños gemidos, Chrome no perdía la oportunidad de acariciar el miembro de Yamamoto que como imagino desde que estaba sobre el, lucia totalmente erecto pero para su sorpresa al pasar un poco sus manos todavía se endureció, el calor y la manera en que vibraba le gustaban a ella y a el la suave y cálida mano que lo sujetaba y comenzaba a masturbarlo lentamente lo hacían gemir.

Él se quedaba atrás ya que con una de sus manos empezaba un suave masaje en el sexo de Chrome, primero utilizando su palma completamente con movimientos profundos, presionando fuertemente pero no excediéndose, ella no podía evitar disfrutar eso pues con su cadera acompañaba el ritmo de esa mano que le daba placer.

El momento había llegado Yamamoto se coloco entre las piernas de crome que aunque sentía un repentino miedo, sin embargo las caricias que recibió del chico la relajaron pues parecía que no llevaba ninguna prisa y mas bien deseaba disfrutar y hacerla disfrutar, pues entre las caricias y los nuevos besos su miembro rozaba en su sexo de manera suave haciéndola disfrutar pues la mayor parte del estimulo era recibido en su clítoris que hacia un rato se mostraba sensible.

Yamamoto utilizo su mano para guiar su miembro a la entrada de crome quien se quedo quieta esperando lo siguiente, la punta del miembro palpitaba en el sexo de la joven que también emitía sus propias palpitaciones.

Yamamoto: dime si duele

Crome: hay

La humedad y el deseo de ambos comenzaron una suave penetración que se detuvo hasta que la mitad del miembro de Yamamoto estaba dentro, lo siguiente fue un suave masaje en el cuerpo de Chrome desde su cadera hasta sus pechos, todo con la intención de hacerla sentir placer y relajarla pues sentía como instintivamente tensaba sus caderas, ella por su lado sentía que algo se rompía dentro de su cuerpo el dolor era intenso pero se cocinaba con las dulces caricias que le daban un placer que ella sentí y la llevarían a la locura el movimiento de la penetración fue lento apenas unos cuantos centímetros salían de ella para nuevamente entrar lentamente.

Lo único que Chrome atinaba a dejar salir eran unos quejidos suaves acompañados de una serie de gemidos entrecortados al sentir el entrar y salir del miembro en su sexo, se encontraba en una posición bastante cómoda y poco a poco se fue relajando disfrutando el encuentro.

Inicio sus a mover sus caderas lentamente buscando la penetración mas fuerte y mas, con sus dulces movimientos y sus suaves gemidos habían hecho perder a Yamamoto la cabeza pues cuando se dio cuenta su miembro se encontraba completamente en el interior de Chrome haciéndola soltar un largo gemido empujando las envestidas mas y mas llegando a tocar muy profundo el cuerpo de la chica que aunque sentía que la lastimaba lo dejaba hacerlo que quisiera pues una parte de ella lo disfrutaba y lo agradecía, el ritmo que cada vez fue mas y mas rápido haciendo que ambos disfrutaran el momento.

Los pechos de la joven se movían al compás pero solo hasta que fueron tomados por las manos del beisbolista que suavemente los amasaba para después pasar sus labios por ellos llegando hasta los de ella para terminar en cortos besos que terminaban cuando alguno de los dos lanzaba algún gemido.

Chrome - Espe…ra – dijo mientras sentía como su cuerpo perdía su fuerza y dejaba paso a un torrente de placer que estallo desde su interior, eran las primeras palabras que se escuchaban desde hacia un tiempo.

Yamamoto disminuyo su ritmo hasta dejar totalmente inmóvil su miembro entendiendo que la chica estaba teniendo un orgasmo pues claramente sentía como su interior se contraía con mayor fuerza entre espasmos más y mas prolongados, terminando en una gran humedad que fluía por su sexo.

Chrome termino sin fuerzas sintiendo el placentero cansancio después de un orgasmo, se sentía agradecida de que el joven la dejara disfrutar plenamente, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se levanto un poco intentando llegar a los labios de Yamamoto pero solamente unos cuantos centímetros fue lo que logro levantarse, eso basto para que el entendiera su deseo y lo completara con un largo beso que termino por sellar ese orgasmo.

Iniciaron nuevamente el movimiento después de que ella se recupero un poco,

Los suaves gemidos habían sido sustituidos por gritos de placer pues el ritmo se había vuelto frenético Su sexo había cubierto a Yamamoto con su flujo que bajaba abundantemente por sus piernas, un nuevo orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar a Chrome pero esa vez Yamamoto también estaba a punto de tener uno propio, los dos se concentraron en aumentar su ritmo.

Sentían como sus sexos les indicaban que estaban al borde del orgasmo, el interior del sexo de Chrome comenzaba a palpitar con mayor intensidad animada por las propias palpitaciones del miembro de Yamamoto sintiéndose mas hinchado debido a su ya próxima eyaculación.

Sin darse algún tipo de tregua continuaron hasta que un gruñido por parte de Yamamoto le aviso a Chrome quien sin dudar aumente el movimiento de su cadera buscando e incitando a la eyaculación, los dos se unieron en un gemido que se hizo notar no solo en la habitación sino por toda la casa alegrando a los dos de estar completamente solos

Yamamoto: ¿Estas bien? – pregunto aun agitado diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió tratando de abrir la conversación.

Chrome: Si – dijo con voz débil mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de Yamamoto- ¿Y tú?

Yamamoto: Estoy bien – dijo mientras que ahora abrazaba.

Se mantuvieron en silencio dejando de lado preguntas innecesarias o comentarios sin sentido que pudieran romper lo especial que habían compartido asta que se quedaron dormidos en un lindo abrazo al despertar se bañaron se vistieron

Chrome: me tengo que ir…

Yamamoto: anda te llevo a casa

Al día siguiente miércoles por la mañana todo era normal exceptuando a tsuna que seguía en el hospital por fin llegaría bel-san, y un peli plateado esperaba afuera de la oficina de Hibari para poder hablar con el

Hibari: herbívoro que quieres-con su semblante frio y listo para golpearlo con sus tonfas

Gokudera: solo vengo a hablar- evitando con toda su alma aventarle una bomba – es sobre Haru, esa mujer estúpida

Hibari: pasa herbívoro-abriendo la puerta de su oficina camino asta su escritorio y se sentó- habla

Gokudera: no permitiré que le agás daño a Haru

Hibari: a que te refieres

Gokudera: desde el principio he estado en contra de que tu protejas a es estúpida mujer – suspira cansado- ella es fuerte, pero tu eres el mismo demonio

Hibari: herbívoro – sonriendo con orgullo – yo la cuidare

Gokudera: y quien la cuidara de ti – con una mirada desafiante – Haru es una mujer estúpida que busca un principie y la hemos puesto cerca del mismo señor de la obscuridad

Hibari: que quieres decir herbívoro – con la ceja arqueada

Gokudera: supongo que si cualquier otra persona la tocara como tu lo haces ella estaría gritando que es un pervertido y se defendería – enciende un cigarro y le da una calada- es una mujer fuerte pero tu la destruirás, aun no entiendo porque tuvo que regresar a la Vongola estaría mejor lejos de nosotros

Hibari: wow! el herbívoro esta abrumado – se burlaba

Gokudera: claro imbécil Haru es mi amiga y la conozco bien, es tan estúpida mira que de todos los guardianes se vino a fijar en ti espero y acepte la propuesta de Dino, después de todo a ti no te importa ella – y con esas palabras sale de la oficina- y ella estará mejor con alguien que la sepa tratar bien

Hibari no sabia si estaba alegre o enojado, no daba crédito a lo que avía dicho el herbívoro de todos los guardianes ella lo había elegido a él, que quería decir miura era suya pero no estaba seguro de el ser de ella

Al llegar Haru fue directo a la oficina del Hibari se disponía a trabajar al ser del comité no estaba obligada a estar en todas las clases y lo único que quería era estar sola pero como era la oficina lo mas probable es que lo lograra, además Hibari solo le ponía trabajos y no le prestaba atención masque cuando decidía que debía de ser castigada injustificadamente, Hibari la vio entrar sentarse y empezar a hojear papeles para acomodarlos.

Hibari camino así ella la observó y beso su mejilla

Hibari: ¿así que soy yo el que nunca te a necesitado?-Haru sintió su cara enrojecer y trato de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro acto que hizo que a Hibari le diera una risa burlona y se encaminara hacia la puerta a hacer su recorrido diario


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

**Título: CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE**

Hibari camino así ella la observó y beso su mejilla

Hibari: ¿así que soy yo el que nunca te a necesitado?-Haru sintió su cara enrojecer y trato de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro acto que hizo que a Hibari le diera una risa burlona y se encaminara hacia la puerta a hacer su recorrido diario

Por otro lado el príncipe estaba llegando y lo primero que fue a hacer fue joder al pobre de tsuna ushishishishi

En el hospital Dino conversaba y divagaba junto a tsuna

Dino: Kyoya y su difícil carácter, hay que tener una voluntad de acero para lidiar con eso voluntariamente no cabe duda que solo Haru podría con el, Hibari Kyoya, el terror de los vagos, de los maleantes, de los delincuentes, del pueblo entero, para ser más exactos.

Tsuna: si que nos metió una buena paliza pero Haru lo detuvo de matarme con solo su presencia

Dino: solo espero que Haru no páguelos platos rotos

Ushishishishi se escucho desde la puerta para voltear y encontrar a bel sonriendo cual gato chessire

Bel: ciao gente comune –entra con un paquete en la mano –aquí esta lo acordado Vongola

Tsuna: bel-san el dinero ya esta en la cuneta que me diste puedes darme eso ya

Bel: ushishishishi-le entrega el video – no sabia que fueras tan pervertido

Tsuna: no es por eso es que este video pone en peligro mi vida y la tuya

Dino: Belphegor ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer no, por qué estas aquí

Bel: ushishishishi vacaciones ushishishishi provocar al guardián de la nube y coquetearle a Haru miura mmmm venderle al 10 Vongola un video comprometedor da xanxus y su novia

Dino: ¿no se te olvida algo? –mirando a bel desde su cama con un semblante serio

Bel: mmm-se muerde el labio y hace un lijero puchero para contestar –ushishishishi y no podre asesinar a nadie o no se me pagara- sale sin despedirse -ushishishishi

Un rubio de dieciséis años estaba tumbado en la cama de un lujoso hotel pensando en cierta ilusionista y en lo que pasaba en su relación pensando en que tendría que coquetearle a una niña que no le interesaba le parecía aburrida, simple y escandalosa en que le parecería mas divertido molestar a Gokudera o asesinar a alguien viendo sus órganos esparcidos su sangre fluir y sobretodo si esos órganos eran de su hermano mayor que para su desgracia estaba vivo en alguna parte de Italia, incluso el comer sushi en la tienda de Yamamoto, aunque también le llegaban recuerdos de ayer acuchillado a una molesta rana haci que decidió salir para ver que encontraba esperando ver algo interesante

Y termino en la tienda de sushi de Yamamoto entró y estaba a punto de ir a su sitio favorito cuando vio a su presa junto a la ilusionista, la novia del guardián del sol Vongola y la hermana de este. Se trataba de una chica de largo pelo atado en una coleta y grandes ojos achocolatados. Cuando la vio, no pudo evitar pensar que era muy sosa, camino hasta sentarse en la barra en su preciado lugar

Bel: ushishishishi la presa del príncipe se va – sentado viendo el menú

Tsuyoshi -¿Y qué te apetece esta vez, Bel-kun? – Bel sonrió divertido antes de contestar.

Bel: _Ebi_ Sushi En gran cantidad ushishishishi

Tsuyoshi: hace mucho que no te veía bel-kun

Bel: el príncipe no tenía tiempo para venir por su sushi ushishishishi

Yamamoto: yare, yare ¿Belphegor que tal estuvo tu viaje?

Bel: tranquilo ushishishishi

Yamamoto y bel hablaron mientras bel devoraba su suchi

Por otro lado

Rebon: Ciaossu! Hibari

El prefecto salto y se puso en posición de pelea y con un aura amenazante, tanto que Reborn tuvo que transformar a león en su arma para detener el ataque del líder del comité de disciplina.

Hibari: Bebé ¿Quieres pelear?

Rebon: para nada, solo quería decirte que la misión que se te otorgo de proteger a Haru esta por terminar con Dino como su esposo y bel enamorado de ella no corre peligro

Hibari: es mi herbívora

Rebon: no solo era tu misión – poniéndose serio – ella no es tuya Hibari, nunca lo va a ser y nunca lo será

Hibari sonrió burlista recordando todas las veces que la avía besado tocado y acariciado la tersa piel siendo recorrida por sus ásperos dedos siendo marcada por sus labios literalmente mordiéndola y aunque no la avía hecho totalmente suya el sabia que ella solo lo quería a el de todos los guardianes solo se avía fijado en el, de entre el y Dino estaba seguro que lo escogería a el

Hibari: estas seguro bebe- como no iba a pelear se aburrió y dio media vuelta dejando a Rebon

Rebon: Hibari- sonrió maliciosamente- a que te refieres

Hibari: la herbívora me elegirá sobre cualquier otro, me necesita

Rebon: ¿si Haru te amara tu podrías corresponderle o la destruirías?, tu si ella en verdad te necesita tu estarás con ella por lastima o también la necesitas as dejado claro que no necesitas a nadie de la Vongola y ella también pertenece

Hibari: la herbívora no necesita más herbívoros

Rebon: tu no lo decides y no intervengas en la propuesta de Dino, que se case con él es lo mejor a ti no te importa Haru

El rostro de Hibari era serio como siempre porque él era demasiado orgulloso para que se dejara notar lo cabreado que estaba por las palabras del hitman no el no caería tan bajo aunque solo pensara en que carajos le importaba a ese bebe lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con su herbívora era suya que le importaba si machacaba a Dino por meterse con su propiedad que acaso no avía aceptado escuchar sus estupideces sobre la mafia, él era libre de hacer lo que deseara, nada lo ataba a obedecer al rey de los herbívoros a soportar al cabeza de piña o a los demás, estaba arto primero el herbívoro rebelde y sus quejidos y reclamos también sobre su herbívora después el cabeza de piña haciéndole la vida imposible, el maldito potro que se hacia auto llamar su tutor enamorado de SU HERBÍVORA, la llegada del loco herbívoro con complejo de princesa sado venia a ver a "SU HERBÍVORA" y él bebe otro carnívoro preocupado por su herbívora algo no cuadraba y él lo sabia pero el enojo era mas fuerte como para deducir que pasaba lo único que quería era tener a Haru entre sus brazos y demostrarle a todos que ella era solamente suya,

Así que lo único que hiso fue caminar a paso normal a su oficina a donde sabia que estaría Haru su Haru ella estaría hay para el.

Al llegar solo vio a su linda herbívora dormir en su escritorio la tomo en brazos y la llevo la sillón donde se acostó junto con ella era tan placentero y relajante que por fin pudo pensar en calma asta hace poco la herbívora no sobresalía, la abandonaban los de la mafia Vongola y el no hacia nada por nadie pero desde que se le dio la tarea de protegerla todo avía cambiado radicalmente, él se preocupaba por ella y escuchaba a los demás esto solo podía ser obra de el maldito bebe que estaba planeando atarlo a una herbívora

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente lo querían atar a una pobre herbívora, y su primer pensamiento fue "los morderé asta la muerte"

Mukuro: kufufufufufufu así que la pequeña alondra se dio cuenta kufufufufu

Hibari: habla

Mukuro: lo que sabes es nada

Hibari: me planeaban atar al herbívora –sin darse cuenta sostenía con mas fuerza a Haru la cual seguía dormida

Mukuro: en un principio si y era mas por su protección que por atarte a ella kufufufufu –Hibari arqueo una ceja en forma interrogativa para que este siguiera hablando- kufufufufu pero con Cavallone necesitando una esposa y teniendo una organización que la proteja tu ya no eres necesario en el plan

Hibari: ¿quien?

Mukuro: quien planeo esto el arcobaleno por supuesto kufufufufu pero se discreto la chica aun no sabe nada incluso ahora no despertara la puse en una ilusión donde correspondes ese amor que ella siente por ti

Hibari: largo -abrazo más a Haru

Así pasaron los minutos asta que Haru despertó tapada con la chaqueta de Hibari y al voltear al escritorio lo vio a trabajando; la cabeza de Hibari era un torbellino de ideas que debía de hacer Haru era suya pero no quería ser atado a nada

Haru: Hibari-san

Hibari: vete a casa

Haru caminaba tranquila pensando en lo bien que avía descansado y en su sueño donde Hibari era el protagonista de un bello romance cuando de repente choco con alguien

X: Ushishishishi te encontré, el príncipe encontró a su presa— decía con un tono algo frío, pero divertido, al mismo tiempo que amenazador, ese tono que hizo que ella sintiera que su cuerpo se petrificará y le recorriera un escalofrió en su espina dorsal.

Haru: ¿Ha-Hahi? Belphegor-san, ¿qué hace aquí?

Bel: ushishishishi pareces asustada plebeya –decía en un tono divertido y sínoco

Haru: hahi Haru, no esta asustada Haru sabe que no me atacaras pro la alianza con los Vongola ala cual Haru también pertenece- su tono era valiente y muy confiado

Bel: mmmm le quitas lo divertido a nuestro encuentro, plebeya-poniéndose serio

Haru: ¿para que vino? ¿Tiene problemas con Mamon-san?- lo miraba con una cara interrogante

Bel: el príncipe necesitaba relajarse y comer suchi, Mamon a estado muy rara- dijo en un suspirando

Haru: puede ayudarte ¡desu!- ella le brindaba una sonrisa cálida mientras que él pensaba que el consejo de acercarse a Haru de Yamamoto le serviría para 2 cosas poner celoso a Hibari y ganar su dinero así mismo se fueron a una cafetería a conversar claro el príncipe sabia que Hibari pasaría por hay camino a su casa después de todo se lo avía dicho tsuna

La conversación fue bastante larga el príncipe le conto todo sobre la ilusionista y Haru también le conto todo sobre la solitaria nube quedando los 2 sorprendidos el príncipe descubrió que Hibari era mas salvaje de lo que parecía y Haru se enteraba de que la parcialmente fría ilusionista no era tan fría

Bel: plebeya te enfrentas a la lucha más grande de u vida hacer que el plebeyo Hibari Kyoya se enamore de ti Ushishishishi

Haru: Haru sabe que eso es imposible, pero Haru se conforma con estar cerca de el además Haru esta feliz porque aun pertenece a lago y esta junto ala persona que quiere

Bel: Ushishishishi como

Haru: Haru no es especial, Haru estaba enamorada de tsuna pero para él, ni siquiera era una de sus mejores amigas, siempre delante de Haru estaba Kyoko, o si no sus amigos guardianes, ella solo era la pesada y estúpida Miura Haru, la que siempre andaba detrás del décimo como una mosca, y discutiendo con alguno de sus guardianes amigos- decía triste – pero eso que Haru sentía por tsuna no era mas que admiración cuando Haru vio a Hibari-san cunado, Hibari-san salvo a Haru el corazón de Haru latía al muy fuerte Hibari-san despierta cosas que Haru nunca avía sentido desu

Hibari no paraba de pensar el asunto y recordar otras cosas como el inicio de sus problemas todo era tranquilo, su vida, dirigir el colegio, las calles, con una simple banda en el brazo y fieles perros a sus órdenes había llevado una vida tranquila hasta que un estúpido herbívoro, en este caso el herbívoro más patético que había visto en toda su vida, Sawada Tsunayoshi, había empezado a formar aquello llamado mafia y él había sido requerido como un guardián. Había luchado, mordido hasta la muerte tanto que había perdido la cuenta de cuantos grupos de herbívoros había destruido, aún si sus actos habían sido de rebeldía contra el borrego mas patético fracasaron y acabó formando parte de ellos para su disgusto. Y pensándolo bien todo eso evitaba que callera en la monotonía y se aburriera y ahora tenia a Haru pensándolo mejor no era tan malo la Vongola.

Al salir y dirigirse a su casa Hibari vio una imagen que lo enfureció Haru estaba en una cafetería con el herbívoro con complejo de princesa sado, lo que mas le disgusto y causo que se sintiera raro fue que Haru reía y le sonreía a ese herbívoro, pero como era el no armaría un escandalo ya la castigaría durante el entrenamiento que le daría.

El celular de Haru sonó y ella al ver el numero al que pertenecía comenzó a temblar y titubear para contestar la llamada que logro notar bel ya que no le quitaba los ojos de encima

Haru: ¿Hola? Habla Haru

Hibari: Miura ya es tarde para el entrenamiento… si no llegas en 5 minutos te morderé hasta la muerte

Haru: P-pero… Haru pensó que hoy tendría el día libre

Hibari: No hay excusas herbívora o llegas en 5 minutos o ya no te entrenare y recibirás un castigo –dijo relamiéndose los labios

Haru: E-esta bien… hay estaré Hibari-san –colgó-hahi bel-san perdone pero Haru debe retirarse – y salió corriendo hacia casa de Hibari

Bel: ushishishishi sal de hay sé que lo as visto todo plebeyo

Mokuro: kufufufufu así que asta tu tienes sentimientos kufufufufu -5 cuchillos fueron lanzados y esquivados por el ilusionista

Bel: ushishishishi así que el plebeyo nube nos vio ushishishishi

Mukuro desapareció después de afirmar con una sonrisa de satis facción y desapareciendo con su risa como eco dejada atrás kufufufufufufu

Después de un rato de entrenar ósea Haru intentando esquivar los tonfas de Hibari

Haru: ¿Hi-Hibari-san Haru ya esta muy cansada podemos descansar?

Hibari: No… los depredadores no descansan

Haru: Pero Haru esta cansada

Hibari: Hmp… los herbívoros son débiles

Haru: L-lo siento Hibari-san pero Haru no puede concentrarse mejor se va –haru comenzó a caminar

Hibari alcanzo a Haru y saco sus tonfas para poner una debajo de su mentón y la otra en su vientre- Herbívora te moleré hasta la muerte

Haru: N-no Haru no quiere morir

Es por desobedecerme herbívora serás mordida hasta la muerte o… -Hibari mostro una sonrisa un tanto siniestra y maliciosa- prefieres un castigo menos doloroso

Haru : Hahi!... a que se refiere Hibari-san

Entonces Hibari se acercó peligrosamente a el rostro de Haru y al acercarse a su oído dijo con voz un tanto seductora- Demostrarte el otra forma de morder

Haru: Haru abrió los ojos como platos… –hahi! Haru esta nerviosa… no se acerque mucho a Haru Hibari-san

Hibari: ¿Porque? si –lo dijo como si le quitaran diversión alguna-¿Estás… enamorada de mí?..., -pregunta de golpe, completamente inesperado para Haru, quien al escucharlo, abre grandes los ojos sorprendida y el rubor pudo sobrepasar la barrera del rojo más encendido que se ha visto en la historia.

Haru: ¿Qué?... ¿qué?... ¿qué dice Hibari-san?..., -trata de esconder el rostro cual fuera tortuga, pero no puedo hacer más que encogerse de hombros y bajar la mirada.


	12. Chapter 12 demonio

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

**Título: CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE**

Entonces Hibari se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Haru y al acercarse a su oído dijo con voz un tanto seductora- Demostrarte otra forma de morder

Haru: Haru abrió los ojos como platos… –hahi! Haru esta nerviosa… no se acerque mucho a Haru Hibari-san

Hibari: ¿Porque? si –lo dijo como si le quitaran diversión alguna-¿Estás… enamorada de mí?..., -pregunta de golpe, completamente inesperado para Haru, quien al escucharlo, abre grandes los ojos sorprendida y el rubor pudo sobrepasar la barrera del rojo más encendido que se ha visto en la historia.

Haru: ¿Qué?... ¿qué?... ¿qué dice Hibari-san?..., -trata de esconder el rostro cual fuera tortuga, pero no puedo hacer más que encogerse de hombros y bajar la mirada. – porque…. Hibari- san porque disfruta burlándose de Haru.- dijo levantando la mirada y viendo a los ojos a Hibari, sus ojos achocolatados estaban llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban por salir

Él unió su boca con la suya, las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la cintura de Haru, suspiro profundamente.

Para Haru Aferrarse a aquel sueño que comenzaba a hacerse realidad era lo único que le ilusionaba en aquella situación tan desastrosa. Considerando aún más el hecho de que el cariño que daba y recibía era bastante más grande de lo que imaginó.

Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que Hibari finalmente había descubierto párate de el complot para atarlo a una indefensa herbívora y lo primero que quería buscar era su confesión de forma positiva el asegurarse que él era lo mas importante para ella, después tendría que decidir si luchar por ella y corresponderle o destruirla utilizarla dañarla como un buen depredador desgarra y matar a su presa, claro los besos y los abrazos no faltaban en ningún momento pero serian diferente si la tomaba por orgullo o amor algo que Hibari jamás se imagino sentir y aun se negaría admitir que sentía por la castaña. No desperdiciaría ni un minuto a su lado y no permitiría que nadie se la quitara o la alejara de el aunque fuera por orgullo.

Cuando el beso termino Haru estaba en un protector abrazo y las lágrimas fueron remplazadas por un rojo intenso y sus labios estaban semi abiertos

Haru: Kyoya… ―suspiro casi como suplicando, entonces escucho una risa ronca, frívola, sí, Hibari reía.

Haru: Me gustas Hibari Kyoya -san ―dijo con las mejillas rosadas en un susurro. Él paró los movimientos, le miro a los ojos de la mujer, aunque ella intentaba no ver eso ojos azules. Cuando sintió los labios de Hibari en su cabello, alzó la cabeza ligeramente. Sus mejillas seguían encendidas y río suavemente cuando Hibari comenzó a repartir besos en su cara sin pausa para después reclamar sus labios. Mantuvo el beso, apoyando sus menudas manos en la ancha espalda de Hibari, esforzándose por transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

Hibari pudo sentir de nuevo, aquella dulzura, la suavidad de los movimientos, la ternura que desprendía Haru. Este era un beso diferente a el primer beso que le dio puesto que en este pudo captar todo ese amor que ella le ofrecía desinteresadamente y aquello aumentaba su adicción a los labios de miura. No la amaba, no la necesitaba pero sabía que le gustaba y deseaba así como sus besos, él no era adicto a esos puros sentimientos no podía y no quería corresponder el amor de Haru eso lo aria débil según su pensamiento.

Ella sonrió en medio del beso, podía sentir los brazos de Hibari en torno a su cuerpo, sus labios sobre los suyos, y aquella sensación en su pecho se incrementaba cada vez más. No había imaginado que Hibari pudiera ser tan pasional y cariñoso. No con lo aterrador y violento que podía llegar a ser. Pero Hibari kyoya le estaba demostrando que podía ser eso y mucho más. Que podía ofrecer tanto cariño y pasión como ella daba ella creía que ese amor los aria mas fuertes.

Se recostaron lentamente sin dejar de besarse y Haru pensó que era exactamente aquella soledad que él vivió y a la que tanto se aferraba por la libertad que esto le daba lo que le hacía ser así pero con ella a su de lado viviría con amor y cariño sin convertirse en una jaula él podría seguir siendo libre pues así era como ella lo quería, él no había tenido con quien compartir aquello nunca, al menos no hasta ese momento Haru la tendría a ella siempre que el quisiera porque Haru lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo mas que a Tsuna.

Ese día él no dijo que la amaba pero ella lo creyó ciegamente a si ahora ella estaba enamorada he ilusionada y no había nada que hacer. Ahora está vulnerable expuesta ante el, sus ojos derramaban la sustancia blanca que ella más odia las lágrimas pero estas eran de felicidad de ser correspondida por el hombre que ella amaba por lo cual mantenía la cabeza recargada en el pecho de él. Para él era un capricho, cruel capricho eso era para el y se divertiría alejando a todos de ella y demostrándoles superioridad, sus ojos de él son azules griseárseos, pero son oscuros cuando suelta una desdeñosa sonrisa, una malévola sonrisa que enfriaría al enemigo, que hace ver el terror a su oponente sonrisa que Haru no percibió… no cabe duda él era un demonio que la destruiría que tenia la oportunidad de destruir a Haru o de corresponder su amor y vivir con ella y hacerla feliz

Haru: Hibari–san Haru se tiene que ir- decía saltándose del abrazo de Hibari para ser jalas y recibir otro beso e irse

Hibari: Hibird tendrás una misión importante me sirvieras de espía vigila a Haru

Así fue como termino el entrenamiento de Haru en la casa de Hibari.

Por otro lado un inquieto Tsuna no podía dejar de pensar que algo no iba bien el plan de Rebon estaba mal, lo supo desde un principio pero nunca espero recibir ese informe de Mokuro, Hibari se avía enamorado de Haru eso decía la hoja de papel pero eso no hacia que dejara de pensar que algo estaba mal él era un demonio y ella parecía un ángel, los demonios no son capaces de sentir amor, el temía que destrozara al pobre ángel, que la felicidad de Haru quedara extinta en las manos de Hibari

Tsuna: este plan le ara daño a Haru y si eso pasa la perderemos todos sé que a ti n te importa pero a chrome si- decía lo mas preocupado- por otro lado Rebon sonreía burlonamente por fin se preocupaba por la familia y si sabia eso seria un buen líder

Mokuro: kufufufufu Pero no quiere que nadie la toque, por que ella es suya solamente suya kufufufufu mientras no se entere de nada Haru solo aprenderá a odiar aun demonio-sonrió cual gato chessire - ese es el precio de su mente retorcida

Pasaron los días y Haru estaba cada día mas feliz oficialmente era la novia de Hibari y como era de suponerlo lo primero que hiso fue contárselo a sus mejores amigas las cuales la felicitaron y entre pensamientos creían que todo iba perfecto, pero no todo era alegría para una chica de estatura alta. Ojos grandes, color café intenso, grandes pestañas, que contrastan con su pelo negro y le llega asta las cintura lacio. De nariz fina y recta sus labios finos de tono rosado. Y un buen cuerpo. De piel pálida (jajaja me avía olvidado de este personaje que puse pero ya regreso) no ella y sus amigas juraban que aria pagar a Haru y si era posible a todas las chicas de la Vongola.

Miu: esa maldita, no puede tener MI HIBARI-sama, él no puede estar saliendo con ESA….lo mas probable es que esa tal Haru lo allá engañado, no me rendiré en conquistarlo, LE DEMOSTRARE QUE SOY MEJOR- decía llena de odio a sus 4 compañeras y amigas Akane la mas seria de ellas pero aun a si la mas astut primera vista, puede parecer un tipo de rubia tonta, pero es una mera mascara de compleción baja y cabello lacio café asta los hombros, facciones finas y ojos cafés

Akane: ¿_Por qué tiene que ser ella la novia de Hibari-sama? – murmuraban- enserio es lo único que te importa Miu-chan, ellas están acaparando a todos empezando por la idol Kyoko tsuna es demasiado kawai para ella y cada día se vuelve mas popular, además de esa mocosa del parche acaparando la atención de Yamamoto con su cara de mustia, Hana la mejor ama de la idol con el hermano de la misma eso es enfermizo, y ahora la idiota de miura con el prefecto ms sexi de la escuela no crees que es mucha casualidad el que sean amigas _

_Risuko: Pero, si lo notas, todos se ven muy felices – _murmuro, Risuko delgada de piel blanca con cabello morado largo, ojos grandes violetas, timada al hablar y siempre obedece a Akane y a Miu

Irene: si son felices con ellas no importa, entonces no había que molestarlos hay que sabotearlas o dejar que las cosas pasen después de todo en una escuela como esta los accidentes son comunes y cosas normales aunque trágicas. Así la mayor parte de las mujeres decidió no interferir, pero una no estaba de acuerdo...

Irene una muchacha de rostro duro, de ojos verdes piel blanca y que tenia una cara como la de un perro. Sin embargo, Irene parece creer que es la más atractiva que otras chicas

Mientras tanto Risuko que era alumna de Gokudera, se preocupaba ella no quería ser cómplice en sus locuras sabia que algo le iba a salir mal y terminarían igual que hace tiempo aun recordaban ella, Irene y a Akane, después de que se intentaron acercarse Yamamoto, Ryohei, y Tsuna, Le avía costado dejar de tener miedo cadaves que entraba en un edificio y aun sentía como si estuviera siendo asechada por fantasmas recordar lo que les avía pasado en el edificio donde solían reunirse y como no podían salir después parecía que ese edificio se avía vuelto un laberinto ni por la recepción que daba ala salida pudieron salir ya que avía otro pasillo los fantasmas y cosas que vieron y todos decían que solo era su imaginación que les hiso una mala broma, aunque ella presentía que eso que les avía pasado tenia algo que ver con las novias de lo chicos, aunque ella no sintiera interés por alguno de ellos 3 le avía seguid el juego a sus "amigas" pues no le gustaba sentirse sola

Miu: no mi importan los demás pueden hacer con ellas lo que quieran, pero nunca dejare a mi Hibari-sama solo con Esa y tampoco aceptare que ella es su novia-las miro con ira y una sonrisa en su cara lo que la hacia ver como una loca

Risuko: yo creo que es mejor dejarlo por la paz, no quiero participar en esto-decía tímidamente intimidada por las 3 chicas

Irene: claro como ya pasas mas tiempo con Gokudera-kun, pero escúchame bien Risuko no baka eres solo una estúpida y aunque eres bonita lo para lo mas que sirves es par un polvo zorra estúpida así que aras lo que nosotras de digamos entendiste – la mirada prepotente de las 3 la minimizo tanto que solo asintió con la cabeza y se marcho a la biblioteca donde Gokudera le daba tutorías de matemáticas

Gokudera Hayato la mano derecha y mejor amigo del _Décimo_ jefe de la familia Vongola. Caminaba hacia la biblioteca mientras pensaba en la misión que había encomendado una misión de vital importancia, Tsuna se sentía inquieto por la misma razón que el, por eso Gokudera se avía auto dado la misión de proteger a Haru del guardián de la nube, él estaba seguro que todo esto terminaría mal, de que otro modo podrían acabar las cosas con un demonio aunque por el momento se alegraba de acabar de equivocarse pues parecía que Hibari si sentía algo por Haru. Al llegar ala biblioteca busco con la mirada a la chica que era su alumna, pero Risuko no parecía estar por ningún lado hasta que el la parte mas alejada de la biblioteca encontró a la chica abrazada de sus rodillas, en una oscura esquina.

Gokudera: Hey tu!- llamó el joven entonces la chica levantó su rostro algo sorprendido y asustada, con alagunas lagrimas en los ojos-haz comido algo?-preguntó bruscamente Gokudera con el ceño fruncido, y mirando par otro lado si algo sabia de Risuko es que se escondía cuando quería llorar para que nadie la viera y decido darle tiempo para que limpiara esas lagrimas a lo que la joven negó tímidamente con la cabeza y rápidamente secando las lagrimas.- iré por algo para que comas no puedo dejar que te mueras de hambre- dijo fastidiado antes de salir dejando una confundida Risuko-y ve alabarte ese rostro mientras tanto te bes deplorable mujer.

Al rato después Gokudera volvió con una bolsa que le entregó a la chica, al abrirlo la joven se percató de que era comida, entonces levantó la cabeza como preguntándose por que estaba "él" haciendo eso.

Gokudera: Come antes de que se enfríe-agregó fastidiado. La joven miró al chico viéndolo que él miraba hacia otro lugar, mientras fumaba incesantemente.

Risuko: ¿Tu no comerás?-preguntó tímidamente.

Gokudera: No tengo hambre-dijo seriamente.

Risuko: Pero…pero…pero no me gusta comer sola- dijo dubitativa la chica, entonces Gokudera la miró con todo el entusiasmo para decirle que comiera y que no reprochara, pero al ver ese delicado rostro asustado no logró armar palabra. Así que lo único que hiso fue verla

Gokudera: ¿porque llorabas mujer?

Risuko: por nada es que soy una estúpida…. Y solo llamó la atención de imbéciles que se quieren acostar conmigo

Gokudera: estúpida no, eres muy distraída y por eso te cuera aprender mas que laso demás pero no eres estúpida, y no eres fea tienes un buen cuerpo creo que muchos bastados desearían estar contigo pero tienes que buscar q alguien que te valore

Risuko: ¿alguna vez a estado enamorado Hayato?

Gokudera: no

Risuko: usoski- se levanto y se fue sin tomar su lección del día ella sabia que mentia lo vio en su mirada

La verdad es que el Gokudera había llegado a enamorarse de Haru, entre discusiones e insultos la castaña sin querer, lo había conquistado, pero Gokudera era tan orgulloso que jamás admitirá que amaba a la estúpida mujer mucho menos cuando ella estaba enamorada de su adorado decimo, el orgullo y la frustración le avían ganado por esa razón jamás le diría que la amaba y ahora que el décimo ya no ocupaba el corazón de la castaña ahora tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para decirle que la necesitaba …. Solo le queda arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho a tiempo y que por su indecisión y orgullo no le dijo nada …. Es más en lugar de ser su amigo y verla feliz con lo que ella escogiera intento alejarla de todas maneras, recordaba la manera en que le pidió a tsuna que alejaran a Haru de la Vongola con el pretexto de mantenerla a salvo cuando en realidad no soportaba la idea de verla sonreírle a todos verla feliz y el sufriendo por no estar con ella y ella siendo feliz estando cerca de el joven decimo …..A hora no le quedaba más que arrepentirse y odiar el plan de Rebon pero sobretodo ver como Haru le sonreía a Hibari, y pedir a todos los dioces en los que jamás avía creído que no la dañaran que Hibari no le hiciera daño a su dulce primavera lo peor de todo es que él estaba muy arrepentido y sabía que Haru no sentiría jamás nada por el pero ella se veía feliz con Hibari y eso lo cabreaba, pero lo hacía feliz el pensar que ella tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz.

* * *

Queridos lectores de mi humilde historia quiero pedirles una disculpas porque el capítulo lo tuve que quitar por las siguientes razones a falta de ideas cuando escribía el capítulo leí muchas historia muy buenas en busca de inspiración dado que el manga de Rebon termino y no me podía inspirar de ahí pues me da tristeza …. Pero bueno ese no es el punto entre las historias que leí avía una muy buena que por el momento no diré su nombre al acabar de leerla decidí leer mas pero. Lo q malo es que sé quedo una frase rondando mi cabeza, quiero aclarar que no es mi intención robar ideas ni nada por el estilo solo que me sentía que esta historia y a no la podría seguir, después de publicarla a los 2 días me puse a leer historias otra computadora ya que la mía se avía descompuesto con todos mis archivos en ella y encontré es historia cuando leí ese párrafo estaba decidida a quitar mi capitulo debido a que me sentí como la peor escoria robando pero no pude como ya he dicho soy nueva en esto de los fanfinc y no sabía cómo quitarla y no tenía me archivo para corregirlo pero hoy que mi compu vuelve a servir lo quitare y le pido a una disculpa a la autora de "Tan Solo Tuve Que Oír Tu Voz" Matupi-chan si llegas a leer mi historia y te encuentras con esta nota te pido una disculpa, te juro que no era mi intención y **Tsukiko2307 **no fu mi intención y gracia por tu reviews T.T y si ya no me quieren leer me lo merezco por mensa

Pd. Una vez más les pido disculpas


	13. Chapter 13 oscuridad

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

**Título: CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE**

Era una día cálido en Namimori; el cielo estaba despejado permitiendo que pasaran los brillantes rayos del sol y cayeran sobre la ciudad. La mayoría de los alumnos de namimori ya se dirigían a su casa

Pero para 3 chicas les parecía que el día avía sido larguísimo

Risuko: ¿que les pasa chicas?- decía confundida al ver el estado de sus amigas

Dos de ellas avían intentado seguir al grupo de amigas novias de los guardianes Vongola y terminaron en una ilusión de la guardiana de la niebla

Miu: no lo sé pero se ven bastante mal – restándole importancia- consiguieron información de miura Haru algo comprometedor

Akane: no las pudimos seguir

Irene: de repente estábamos en el piso y sentí que avia muchos gusanos he insectos

Akane: pero no pudimos ver nada

Miu: que inútiles son Risuko acompáñame

Risuko: no yo no quiero involucrarme en esto Miu yo me voy ya estoy cansada

Miu: más vale que no digas nada ningún maestro o lo lamentaras Risuko-chan

Risuko: vale –se fue caminando- se meterán en problemas

Hibari No había asistido a clases. Él no era un herbívoro sus padres ya se avían encargado de que tuviera la educación correcta en casa ni tampoco le interesaba. Bostezo, había decidido dormir en la sala de recepción del comité mientras tanto.

Mientras hacia una guardia para asegurarse de que ningún alumno estuviera en su amada escuela.

Vio a tres chicas pasar.

Hibari: Herbívoras-susurro. Las chicas se giraron y temblaron. Akane he Irene se escudaron detrás de Miu.- ¿Qué hacen en el aula de clases?-pregunto amenazante.

Miu: "_La esencia de un alma humana es… oscuridad" y la oscuridad se logra con odio solo tengo que lograr que la odies y veas que débil es esa mocosa para estar contigo- ya nos íbamos Hibari-sama_

Hibari: Más les vale, ahora lárguense-ordeno. Mostrando su tonfa derecha, el arma relució con peligro

Así se fueron caminando las 3 chicas hasta que se toparon con Haru la cual estaba en los lavabos lavándose la cara,

Se mojó la cara con agua fría, dejando sus manos cubrir su rostro un poco más. Elevo el rostro sus mechones que enmarcaban su cara estaban mojados, su rostro igual aun con rastros del agua del grifo. Sus mejillas ardían y eran color tomate.

En su mente solo divagaba escenarios románticos en los cuales el prefecto su príncipe oscuro le decía cuanto la amaba y le hacia el amor de una manera tierna.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, eran unos besos reales los que ahora recibía, ya no tenía que imaginarlo o soñarlos Hibari la besaba por que la quería porque la amaba de eso estaba segura se sentía tan bien estaba ansiosa por ser de Hibari que él la reclamara de su propiedad porque ella era suya.

Volvió a juntar agua entre sus manos y a mojarse el rostro con agua fría, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

Dio media vuelta, cuando elevo la vista se encontró con unas chicas sonriéndole. Haru trago, eso solo significaba problemas.

Una de ellas una muchacha de rostro duro, de ojos verdes piel blanca y que tenía una cara como la de un perro cabellera ondulada y larga, compleción baja y la otra cabello lacio café hasta los hombros, facciones finas y ojos cafés, y por ultimo estaba Miu

Akane: Disculpa…-dijo con tono algo preocupado -¿Estás bien?-pregunto.

Haru aflojo la tensión de sus hombros, tal vez estas chicas no eran malas personas aun así miro retadoramente a Miu

Akane: tranquila jejejeje veo que ya has tratado con Miu- dijo sonriendo- ella suele ser algo desconfiada con los nuevos y más si se trata de la escuela pero es una buen persona

Irene: Akane tiene razón o pero que descorteces somos no nos hemos presentado debidamente ella es Akane y yo soy Irene somos compañeras de clase amigas de Miu

Mui: ciento si fui descortés pero sí que fue raro el cómo éntrate

Irene: cielos estas muy roja y mojada

Akane: Si te sientes mal podemos llevarte a la secarte, hay toallas en la enfermería-ofreció.

Irene: Si, podemos Miu-secundo la chica.

Haru: Son muy amables, pero así estoy bien-tranquilizo sonriendo.

Miu: Insistimos- tomándola de las manos y jalándola.

Haru no fue capaz de replicar, las otras dos chicas estaban detrás de ella empujándola para que siguiera el paso de Miu. Haru extraño, puesto que habían pasado la enfermería hace rato. No conocería las instalaciones bien aún pero solo un estúpido no vería el letrero de "enfermería" en la puerta que había omitido en la esquina anterior.

Al llegar puerta de color gris Haru parpadeo, la Irene abrió la puerta. Y Metió a Haru dentro. Haru noto las escobas, trapos viejos, detergente, objetos de limpieza.

Haru: E-Este es el cuarto de conserje-susurro con voz trémula.

Irene: Exactamente, estúpida-dijo empujando a Haru a dentro

Cerrando la puerta de golpe Haru se alteró y corrió hacia la puerta, golpeándola lo más fuerte que podía.

Haru: ¡Déjenme salir!-grito al borde del llanto- lo pagaran si no me dejan salir

Haru jamás avía tenido miedo de los lugares cerrados, oscuros y sin salida, pero se sentía débil cansada el cuerpo le dolía desde hace rato sabía que tenía un poco de temperatura era esa la razón por la cual estaba mojando su rostro intentando que se le bajara para seguir con su trabajo como secretaria de su amado Hibari

Miu: Eres estúpida-dijo desde el otro lado, con sonrisa socarrona-Debes quedarte allí hasta el fin del día-una estruendosa risa salió de su boca.

Haru: ¿¡P-Porque me hacen esto?!-grito/pregunto afligida y llorando de ira.

Irene: Como que para que, es obvio para mostrarte que eres una simple…- hizo una pausa, sus labios se movieron lentamente mientras pronunciaba las silabas de la palabra-Per-de-do-ra…-

Haru: Hibari vendrá por mí- decía golpeando la puerta

Miu: o eso sí que no él estará ocupado con migo- empezó a reír- pero no te preocupes le diere que te fuiste con Enma-kun así que no se preocupara y yo lo consolare de que su infiel novia lo dejara

Haru: ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano a kyoya- sentía sus piernas tambalearle pronto no resistirían su peso esta pelea la estaba desgatando y la temperatura subía su resfriado iba a empeorar

Miu: ¡Que esto te deje bien claro que Hibari-kun es mío, perra!-grito con desprecio. Haru escucho como los pasos se alejaban.

Haru: ¡No! ¡Déjenme salir!-lloro cuando nadie le contesto y dejo de escuchar las risas de esas 3 perras empezó a empujar con todo su peso tomaba carera en el corto espacio y embestía la puerta la cual no se movía ni un poco. De repente sus pupilas se dilataron, todo se volvía borroso. Haru se desvaneció en la puerta, cayendo de rodillas. Temblando y abrazándose a sí misma tenía mucho frio, sus parpados se cerraban.

Sus sollozos solo aumentaron, al sentirse débil al imaginar a Miu en los brazos de Hibari hasta que al finar sus parpados cedieron y se des mayo

Lo que ninguna de las chicas sabia es que Hibird estuvo viendo todo después de todo el pequeñín tenía una misión importante me serviría de espía vigilaría a Haru eso es lo que su amo avía dicho y ordenado (además que Haru era su amiga)

Hibari: Herbívora-susurro. La chica ya se avía demorado demasiado estaba a punto de llamar a hibird. Cuando la puesta se abrió y entro una muchacha Una chica de estatura alta. Delgada y piernas largas. Ojos grandes, color café intenso, grandes pestañas, que contrastan con su pelo negro y le llega hasta las cintura lacio. De nariz fina y recta sus labios finos de tono rosado. Y un buen cuerpo. De piel pálida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto amenazante.

Miu: Hibari-sama yo solo vine a avisarle que vi a su novia salir con el chico Enma el pelirrojo -decía moviendo las caderas de forma coqueta mientras caminaba haci Hibari.

Hibari: largo o te morderé ata la muerte sacando sus tonfas de forma amenazadora

Miu: no lo entiendo Hibari-sama ella lo estas traicionando yo jamás le Seria infiel yo lo amo y soy mejor que ella

Hibari: largo-dijo- o te morderé hasta la muerte

Miu: bien pues disfrútalo ella no vendrá apuesto a que ya se está revolcando con ese chico estúpido

En cuanto se fue llamo a hibird el cual lo dirigió a cuarto del conserje y lo que vio le disgusto Haru agazapada, llorando, abrazándose las rodillas, temblando apenas consiente susurrando Hibari lo siento, Hibari lo siento.

Y Hibari odiaba verla haci, gruño. Si no la sacaba de ahí, el impulso carnívoro de golpearla por patética se haría presente.

Hibari: Si no te mueves te golpeare-dijo sin medir ni su tono, ni lo frio de su voz-Haru movió su cabeza en su dirección e intento levantarse pero callo inconsciente tenía ya demasiada fiebre y de sus ojos seguían saliendo lagrimas-herbívora levántate-Haru no respondió solo salían lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados Hibari tomo a Haru y se dio cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba tal vez por eso avía terminado en la estantería dudaba que lo hubieran podido arrastrarla hasta hay sino fuera por lo débil y enferma que estaba la tomo entre sus brazos, cargándola hasta la enfermería

En la enfermería

Shamal: ¡Oh! Pero si es Haru-chan — comentaba alegre; mientras el moreno la recostaba en una camilla. Hibari le lanzó una mirada de muerte segura, todos conocían las mañas del doctor y su regla de solo curar mujeres y Hibari no permitiría que nadie le pusiera una mano encima a Haru; este pasó saliva.

Hibari: Largo — sacando sus tonfas — o te morderé hasta la muerte — amenazó.

Shamal: Me perderé la diversión; bien, bien, — diciendo otra sarta de tonterías cosas más, se retiró.

Hibari rodó sus ojos pero su atención se detuvo en la chica recostada frente de él; se encontraba inconsciente, sudando, quejándose y llorando las lágrimas no dejaban de salir él le tomó la temperatura, tenía casi 40° fiebre. Le miró por segundos, susurrando con cierta ternura _Haru_

Tomó varias toallas, Un toallas de agua fría siempre es la mejor opción, humedeció una para colocarla sobre la frente, con las otras le limpiaba el sudor de su cuerpo, sumergió otra toalla de tela sobre el recipiente con agua, los estrujo y tras sacarle el exceso de agua le cambio la toalla de la frente, recordó que tenía que hacer en caso de que no disminuyera la temperatura, de ahí le vino a la mente la siguiente acción.

Con sus manos empezó a desabotonar la blusa de la Haru lentamente, uno a uno; haci le quito la blusa del uniformé las masculinas mejillas parecían un poco teñidas de color, sus dedos temblaron un poco se reprochó por esa debilidad, carajos, como deseaba poseer su cuerpo, por qué demonios se ponía así; maldito cuerpo de Haru era tan perfecto y seductor aunque aún no terminaba de desarrollarse. Una vez completo su tarea, pasó con cautela la blanca toalla sobre el cuello, el busto, el vientre de la chica; hasta retirar el líquido que de ella emanaba, a causa de la fiebre, y sonriendo con malicia cuando no pudo evitar como el depredar que era morder el cuerpo de Haru dejando un lindo moretón en el límite del bracier el, la deseaba pero no así el vería su cara cuando la tomara escucharía su voz y estaba seguro de que ella diría su nombre una y otra vez.

El mediodía había llegado y Haru empezó a despertar sus parpados empezaron a abrirse; observó el lugar, exclamando un _"Hahi!" _de sorpresa; mirando a un dormido Hibari acostado al lado suyo y ella abrasándolo y siendo abrazada por unos fuertes brazos

Haru: Hibari-san lo siento

Hibari: mm

Haru: no se fue con nadie a Haru la engañaron y termino en el cuarto del conserje- empezó a llorar de nuevo –Hibari creyó que lloraba por tenerle miedo hasta que escucho –Haru no quiere que la alejen de usted, sé que mi es más bonita pero no deje a Haru- Hibari callo en cuenta de lo que había dicho es herbívora molesta que avía ido su oficina y callo a Haru con un beso apasionado (aun no abra lemon) del cual se separaron por falta de aire

Hibari: eres mía, vámonos

Haru: ¡Espera! — Gritó la morena, el chico se detuvo –la casa de Haru no es por aquí por aquí es la casa de Hibari-san,

Hibari: dada tu condición de herbívora y que no puedes cuidarte tú misma iras a vivir a mi casa ya me comunique con los herbívoros-decía serio mientras caminaba –kusabe ya ordeno la casa para que vivas hay

Haru: y el papa de Haru papá que opina papá-decía preocupada

Hibari: él bebe se encargara

Después de eso, el prefecto la llevó a su casa sin más, ya en su casa la condujo a la planta de arriba

Haru: Hibari donde se supone que dormirá Haru- decía mirando la ancha espalda del muchacho

Hibari:-suspiro como si eso fuera lo más obio del mundo- conmigo

Haru: hahi! Haru no puede

Hibari ignoro a la muchacha por completo abrió la puerta de su cuarto y Haru no veía ningún cambio hasta que se fijó en la cama era más grande una cama matrimonial, la muchacha paso del rojo brillante al pálido al pensar en todo lo que podría pasar en esa cama, haci que intento huir lamentablemente para ella su intento no paso desapercibido para el prefecto y la tomo de la muñeca para detener su huida cargándola y acostándola en la cama, la tapo ordenándole con frialdad que descansará.

Haru: Gracias –dijo serrando sus ojos y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

En otro lado un arcobaleno hablaba con Mukuro los 2 pareciendo lo más felices

Rebon: muy bien echo al poner a Haru en una ilusión para que pareciera enferma

Mukuro: kufufufufu pero esto no abrí salido también si no fuera por esas 3 chicas- con su típica sonrisa chessire

Rebon: fue un poco arriesgado el dejarla encerrada es ese cuarto- Mukuro solo negó con la cabeza mientras se iba

Mukuro: iré a escribir mi reporte para Vongola-kun kufufufufu

Rebon: me gustaría saber porque has estado tan complaciente en este plan algo estas tramando

Había pasado un día desde aquella vez que Haru enfermara por razones desconocidas, no había asistido a la escuela eso hizo pensar al malicioso grupo de amigas que a un debía estar en el cuarto del conserje; pero el líder del comité disciplinario cada vez que pasaba lo hacía con calma aunque sospechaba de que la insistencia de aquella herbívora hacia su persona era porque ella le había hecho eso a Haru, esa herbívora era molesta, además de que eso hacía peligrar su relación pero quería saber cómo se las arreglaría Haru, ella sabía que como la novia del demonio de namimori no debía de lucir débil haci que ya le avía dicho que ella se encargaría de las que la avían molestado

Al siguiente día Miura llegó a la escuela, directo al salón, para ver a aquella joven que cada vez se encontraba en sus pensamientos quería golpearla, Haru quería una venganza y siendo del comité disciplinario secretaria de Hibari y novia de este, no se contendría además debía de ensayar si sería la futura esposa de un mafioso como lo era Hibari-san.

Además recordar el desayuno con Hibari la hacía enojar ella esperaba un recibimiento amable, que le preguntará sobre su estado, pero no, lo que le recibió fue la azul mirada de hielo y un eres débil.

Al llegar al salon fue directo con Miu, Irene y Akane aunque también estaba Risuko ella no había sido cómplice en nada por lo que la dejo de lado antes de abofetear a las 3 chicas Miu ante este acto intento regresarle el golpe pero Haru arremetiendo contra ella otra vez lanzándola con uno de sus poderosos golpes anti pervertidos, Irene también intento golpear a Haru pero un sujeto del comité la sujeto Haru no era tonta sabía que contar las 3 no podría ella sola y no quería involucrar a sus amigas que sin duda estarían dispuestas ayudarla por eso le pidió a kusabe que mandara a 3 hombres con ella los cuales llegaron justamente a tiempo las chicas eran llevadas al comité cuando Risuko se para y le suplico a Haru que las soltaran, Haru estuvo a punto de ceder cuando vio a Hibari dirigirse al comité y negando con la cabeza se marchó pero en un último intento de Risuko

Risuko: por favor suéltalas te lo ruego

Haru: ¡hahi! Vasta o tú también recibirás el castigo

Risuko: ¡por favor!

Haru: llévensela

Todo esto no paso desapercibido por cierto alvino que quedaba maravillado con el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo Haru al comportarse como una verdadera mafiosa orgullosa y elegante y también noto lo fiel y tierna que podría llegar a ser Risuko que por los informes de Mukuro sabía que no tenía nada que ver y no dejo sola a sus amigas aunque también era consciente de lo mal que la trataban,

Al llegar al comité al ver al Prefecto sentado en su escritorio, mirándolas fijamente, Haru recordó que estaba en la Sala de Recepción del Comité, lo recordó como si sus pensamientos la hubiesen llevado de verdad a otro lugar estaba muy nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo.

Hibari: ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó el pelinegro indiferente.

Haru: ellas fueron las que encerraron a Haru en el cuarto del conserje del cual me sacarte-dijo seriamente

Mientras tanto Risuko pensaba "que hicieron que a la novia de Hibari como se les fue a ocurrir"

Pensamiento de Miu "como supo dónde estaba, ese cuarto está prácticamente abandonado era prácticamente imposible que la escucharan"

Mientras tanto Irene y Akane se morían del miedo

Hibari: Están irrumpiendo la paz herbívoras― siseó –pon tu el castigo Haru

Haru: ¡Hahi! ― Expresó su sorpresa, el líder del comité disciplinario le miró de lado con un brillo en los ojos- Haru pensó que sería mejor que kyoya-kun pusiera el castigo- ellas dijeron que Haru era débil para estar con kyoya-kun así que Haru pensó que tal vez sería divertido que kyoya-kun las mordiera hasta la muerte con sus tonfas a estas 3

Hibari: arqueo una ceja y una venita apareció en su frente- miura hay 4 herbívoras

Haru: ¡hahi!, Haru casi lo olvida ella no le hizo nada a Haru dijo señalando a Risuko pero ella suplico a Haru que perdonara a sus amigas por eso la traje y ya que Haru debe elegir si castigo

Hibari: Debes de ser castigada― sonrió, la muchacha se mostró confusa, pero estaba de acuerdo en que el comportamiento de sus amigas estuvo mal y ella no debió desafiar a nadie del comité, así que probablemente también seria golpeada

Haru: sonrió con dulzura a la chica pues le recordaba a lo que harían sus amigas si ella estaba en problemas - por favor, pongan un reporte a ella….- Viéndola como si no supiera su nombre

Risuko: me llamo Risuko chihiro

Haru: solo te pondré un reporte chihiro-san pero deberías fijarte mejor en tus amistades

Risuko: ¿Qué? ― preguntó entre dientes- pensé que compartiría su castigo

Haru: ¡hahi! Quieres ser mordida ata la muerte- la miro sorprendida

Risuko: no pero usted dijo

Haru: entonces tu castigo está decidido vete acompañen a la señorita a su salon ordeno a los hombres del comité disciplinario

Y así se marcharon cuando el prefecto se levantó del haciendo, que Akane e Irene se desmayaran del susto ninguno de comité detuvo la caída cayeron como moco de albañil

Miu: Hibari-sama no lo entiendo arrechado a tantas chicas más fuertes ― le dijo la chica a Hibari; este alzó una ceja en reproche; acercándose a ella, le susurró.

Hibari: muérete herbívora -habló; el carnívoro se detuvo para mirarle de perfil y darle con el tonfa en el estomago

Haru: ¡hahi! Haru pensó que no golpeaba mujeres Hibari-san- decía mientras pateaba a las otras dos para hacer espacio y caminar hacia Haru Hibari la tomo de la cintura y la beso el castigo era completo herbívora ahora escribe el reporte de la otra

Haru: Hai Hibari-san


	14. Chapter 14 dolor

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

**Título: CONQUISTANDO A LA NUBE**

Hibari: muérete herbívora -habló; el carnívoro se detuvo para mirarle de perfil y darle con el tonfa en el estomago

Haru: ¡hahi! Haru pensó que no golpeaba mujeres Hibari-san- decía mientras pateaba a las otras dos para hacer espacio y caminar hacia Haru Hibari la tomo de la cintura y la beso el castigo era completo herbívora ahora escribe el reporte de la otra

Haru: Hai Hibari-san

Hibari: que paso con kyoya-kun-decía divertido al ver a Haru ponerse roja como un tomate

Haru: ¡hahi! Haru pensó que sería bueno usar eso para molestar más a Miu pero si a Hibari-san le molesta no lo are de nuevo- decía sonrojada

Hibari la tomo de la cintura observando sus ojos cafés achocolatados con un brillo especial, en esos momentos Hibari selló sus labios con los de la castaña, haciendo que Haru abriera de par en par los ojos. Él imponía un ritmo lento y suave, haciendo que poco a poco ella se fuera rindiendo ante sus encantos, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la suavidad de esos dulces labios, fusionándose en un beso.

Hibari y Haru se sentían en el cielo con cada caricia con cada beso pero todo eso tuvo que para cuando escucharon unos quejidos era Miu que despertaba de tremendo golpe, y logrando que con sus quejidos la joven pareja se separara y regresaran a sus labores, mentalmente Hibari tenía otra razón para aborrecer a es herbívora el a ver osado interrumpirlo cuando disfrutaba de su deliciosa presa

Después de eso Miu se fue de la oficina directo a la enfermería

Hibari y Haru se encontraban en la oficina, con la mirada puesta en los miles de papeles en su escritorio, pero por alguna razón no podían dejar de pensar en esa en distintas cosas Hibari solo pensaba en Haru y eso le llevaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo cadaves mas herbívoro molesta herbívora. Haru por su parte no dejaba de pensar en la dulce manera en que la beso ambos intentaban trabajar lo mejor que podían cuando sus cuerpos deseaban las carisias que se otorgaban mutuamente.

Haci paso el día escolar entre trabajo y que Haru tomara las clases no estaba bien que se saltara todas las clases, aunque era muy inteligente ella sabía que eso iba en contra de las reglas y podría molestar a Hibari-san así que si asistía a la mayoría de clases

De camino a casa Haru y Hibari hablaban, más bien Haru hablaba y Hibari debes encuando asentía, Hibari no paraba de mirarla mientras ella hablaba sobre las actividades, y él no paraba de mirarla en especial sus ojos. La chica al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba distraído paró de hablar.

Haru: hi Hibari-san, ¿está escuchando a Haru?- dijo la chica sonrojada.

Hibari: si - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que fue suficiente para derretirla por completo.

Haru: hahi Bueno…entonces, seguimos con las actividades del festival escolar-

La chica no había podido terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que Hibari la había besado. Lamió con su lengua el labio inferior de ella, con pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella abrió la boca y sintió como la lengua de Hibari exploraba toda su boca, el beso se volvió más apasionado, él la agarró por la cintura y ella lo agarró por el cuello y le revolvió los cabellos de la nuca. Pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

Hibari la volvió a besar pero esta vez con más deseo Haru le correspondió y agarrándose a su cuello profundizó el beso un poco. Hibari antes este gesto de Haru, la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta su casa lo más rápido que podía de ahí subieron al cuarto que compartían donde la tumbó en la cama y él se puso encima de ella. Él bajó de su boca hacia su cuello donde mordió algo fuerte para marcarla como suya. Para después morderla sacándole sangre sangre, la cual él chupaba después… el sólo sentir su lengua en las heridas que él le causaba le excitaba más, al principio Haru se quejaba al sentir el dolor pero cuando sentía su lengua recorriendo la herida era excitante pensar que de ese modo el delicia que era suya solo suya.

Haru: sea… gentil…. con Haru – decía entre gemidos

Gemidos, suspiros, esa piel cálida, ese aroma embriagante, ese sabor intoxícante de su piel, ella era hermosa, todo en Haru lo embriagaba a Hibari, le gustaba el color de sus mejillas, el tono de su piel, sus enormes ojos chocolate, la suavidad de su cabello, la herbívora había entrado en su vida y este no podía estar más satisfecho de probar y acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, quizás no la quería pero no podía negar lo hermosa que era, su perfecto cuerpo que se acoplaba al suyo perfectamente aún con la ropa puesta, Hibari empezaba a meter las manos bajo las molestas prendas, y aunque era la primera vez que tacaba a una mujer sus manos se movían por instinto

Haru: Hahi… Hibari-san… tus manos están frías-Se quejó, cuando sintió aquellas manos que parecían expertas recorriendo su cuerpo… Hibari besos sus labios para callar esas quejas

Haru: Hibari…-Suspiro ella entre el beso

Hibari: Cállate…- antes de que Haru pudiera reclamar la lengua de Hibari ya estaba dentro de su boca y apenas podía respirar y mucho menos pensar. mientras se fundían en un apasionado beso y su lengua danzaba con la de ella sin tregua la mano de Hibari desabrocho los botones de la blusa de Haru dejando al vista su bracier blanco del cual se deshizo en un hábil movimiento dejando expuesta a su vista la parte superior de Haru, Haru miro los ojos azules metálicos de Hibari mirlarla y sintió un es calofrió recorrerle la espalda, la mirada de Hibari le recordaba a un lobo mirando a su presa antes de saltar sobre la pobre oveja para devorarla, tan absorta estaba en esa idea que cuando los dedos de Hibari rozaron sus pezones ella gimió sorprendía lo que sorprendió a Hibari pues pensó que estaba pensando en alguno de los herbívoros que por este tiempo al parecer sentían una gran atracción por Haru, la cual se mostraba un poco temerosa,

Hibari:¿no te iras a poner recatada de repente? Como si no supieras el efecto que tienes en los herbívoros con esos grandes ojos achocolatados y ese delicioso cuerpo…. Tus trucos ya no funcionan en un carnívoro como yo

Haru: hahi ¿a qué efecto se refiere? –pregunto confundida; ella no estaba haciendo nada ella jamás hizo nada era el quien la volvía loca. Sus dedos estaban acariciando levemente su piel, atormentándola, dibujando el contorno de sus pezones sentía frio y calor al mismo tiempo. Hibari se quitó la camisa dejando su cuerpo descubierto y se inclinó sobre ella dejando sus frentes juntas la mira da azul metálica y café achocolatado se encontraban mirando directamente pero solo los ojos achocolatados parecían dudar

Hibari: quizás pensaste que sería muy romántico, que peleara por ti con esos herbívoros tener a un carnívoro pendiente de un hilo mientras tu corrías a reunirte con alguno de esos herbívoros- dijo el con voz ronca y fría – pero todo tiene un límite y yo ya estoy sobre el mío no dejare que ninguno de ellos posea lo que por derecho es mío

Terminando de hablar asalto su boca con profundas penetraciones de su lengua mientras sus manos abrían la falda de Haru, quitándosela y aventándola para después tomar sus senos desnudos en las palmas de sus manos masajeándolos, Haru a un seguía confundida he intentaba conectar o reaccionar a las palabras dichas por Hibari lo cual se le hacía imposible las caricias eran demasiado la volvían loca y evitaban que ella conectara las ideas bien, volvió la vista así Hibari y lo vio sonreír ¿Hibari sonreía? Sí, pero no eran una sonrisa dulce ni llena de amor como las que soñaba era una sonrisa llena de burla de maldad, esa fría mirada metálica se tornaba ¿Ponzoñosa? ¿Burlesca? Por qué se estaría riendo de ella. Se dejó caer en la cama buscando alejarse de Hibari de esa mirada ponzoñosa de esa mirada que la destruía poco a poca.

Haru: Haru no sabe de qué habla Hibari-san…. Porque se burla de Haru… por favor….-Le suplico poco a poco se alejó con el temor de que sus sospechas resultaran ciertas, el su amado Hibari pensaba que ella lo engañaría o lo engañaba con alguno de sus queridos amigos, se burlaba de ella,

Haru lentamente comenzó a levantarse buscando alejarse sin hablar, sin pedir una explicación, buscando la forma de desaparecer. Tenía las manos pegadas al pecho, como implorando un favor al cielo, retrocediendo lentamente para alejarse de su verdugo el cual seguía delante de el sin su camiseta y mirándola serio pero la burla seguía en su mirada.

El tomo sus pechos mientras sonreía las sospechas de Haru fueron confirmadas por la sonrisa que concibió ese cruel rostro

Haru notaba sus pechos tan hinchados que casi le dolían, pero el continuaba masajeándolos bajando la cabeza lentamente como si pretendiera besarlos y de paso el paso a Haru

Haru: por favor…. deje- volvió a suplicar pero esta vez no pudo terminar de hablar

Hibari sonrió y los tomos en su boca, alterando entre uno y otro succionándolos para darle placer. Haru se hundió en el almohadón dejando a Hibari que tomara de ella lo que quisiera, sin embargo aquello era como la calma que procede a la tormenta, pues sus últimos pensamientos fueron que pasaría después ¿el la abandonaría? ¿La dejaría o seria solo un objeto? ¿Él se iría a buscar a alguien más? Que pasaría con ella

Hibari: ahora voy a tomar lo único que quiero- le dijo- desabróchame los pantalones Haru sabes cómo hacerlo- Haru estuvo a punto de hacerlo de obedecerle sin pensar pero la poca cordura que le quedaba salió a relucir

Haru: Haru no puede desu – el tomo su mano y acaricio sus nudillos suavemente con los dedos comprendiendo que la avía asustado

Hibari: herbívora no estoy dando la posibilidad de elegir – le susurro dócilmente en el oído agacho su cabeza y su labios descendieron por su cuello asta llagar a sus senos, que succiono otra vez

No tenía elección se repitió Haru mentalmente, sonrió para sus adentros y lo supo ella no tenía elección le amaba, le amaba con locura y no lo quería dejarlo jamás así el, la destrozará por completo. Nada importaba en estos momentos solo el hombre que le estaba dando placer solo él y nadie más.

Claro que si Hibari no dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento terminaría gritando extasiada y entonces alguien podría oírlos y descubrirlos aunque la casa estaba prácticamente vacía, estaba segura que la oirían en la calle y si no los latidos de su corazón los delatarían porque eran tan fuertes que daba la impresión que todos los podrían escuchar.

Haru se mordió el labio para no gritar pero un suave gemido se escapó de su garganta, otros le siguieron producto de los extraños y placenteros escalofríos que la sacudían como olas; cuando Hibari se detuvo Haru suspiro de alivio de que nadie hubiera acudido a reclamar que se hacía mucho escandalo aunque dudaba que alguien en su sano juicio se atreviera a reclamarle a Hibari kyoya, Hibari por su parte lamio una vez más los pezones de Haru, antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Era una sonrisa pícara, que aun contenía burla y maldad una sonrisa que presagiaba que otras cosas estaban por llegar, deliciosos castigos, maravillosas torturas que la aria enloquecer, Haru sentía como algo dentro de ella explotaba, como una uva al ser estrujada y se imaginó a Hibari lamiendo el jugo y mirándola con esos extraños ojos metálicos

Antes de que volviera a tocarla comenzó a temblar de nuevo, después sintió unas manos deslizarse por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte más sensible de ella, los dedos de Hibari se deslizaron por la parte más sensible de la anatomía de Haru la cual se encontraba húmeda he hinchada y de pronto se introdujeron dentro de ella, Haru no que no se lo esperaba casi se levanta del susto de la cama, pero Hibari le sostuvo la mirada mientras sus dedos entraban y salían más deprisa, llegando cadaves un poco más adentro.

Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, sus piernas se abrieron como si tuvieran voluntad propia, arqueo la espalda para ofrecerse a él al tiempo que sentía la boca de Hibari volver a su pecho.

La espiral de placer comenzó de nuevo. Sintió como perdía el control sobre sí misma, hubo una explosión final antes de que sintiera como su alma dejaba su cuerpo.

Hibari retiro sus dedos y Haru gimió decepcionada lo cual hiso que Hibari sonriera

Hibari: ahora hacer lo que te he dicho- Haru desbrocho el pantalón de Hibari bajo el sipre y jalo para bajarle los pantalones y la siguiente prenda y abrió los ojos de par en par, ella podría perjurar que _eso_no podría ser tan grande, no había más palabras, era tan grande y ella tan pequeña esperaba que Hibari no fuera a intentar meterlo en ella

Haru: ¡hahi! Hibari-san Haru se siente asustada y vulnerable- decía viéndolo a los ojos y poniendo sus manos enfrente de su pecho haciéndola ver como un animal pequeño asustado Hibari solo la observo- pero lámbiense siente, extraña, húmeda y ansiosa

Hibari se bajó de la cama para terminar de quitarse el pantalón y los zapatos luego volvió a subirse a la cama y se quedó a horcadas sobre ella un momento, desnudo y magnifico mirándola hay tendida en la cama como si le perteneciera en cuerpo y alma

Hibari la tomo de los tobillos para abrirle las piernas y se colocó entre ellas, poco después noto como la penetraba

Haru: ¡Hahi! Hibari no… no estarás pensando… Ahh-el pequeño grito indico que todo había terminado para ella, era su fin, apretó instintivamente negando la entrada aunque un poco tarde

Hibari: relájate o tendré que hacerte daño- Demandó con una tranquilidad anormal, quizás fue eso lo que la convenció o distrajo, él no estaba jugando, la veía sin ningún atisbo de inseguridad

Haru: C-cuidado… sí… no lastime a Haru- Balbuceo con mucha dificultad

Hibari: Silencio… quiero entrar-Fue la frase que terminó con la discusión, sonrojada se aferró a él, dolía como el infierno, era demasiado grande y ella demasiado pequeña, las lágrimas en sus ojos eran señal de que en verdad no era algo agradable y al mismo tiempo lo era, la invadía, la llenaba, apretó los labios con todas sus fuerzas a fin de no gritar, arañaba la espalda Hibari del que no podía ver su expresión, ella era fuerte, tenía que serlo si en verdad deseaba ser parte de su mundo, algo dentro de ella se rompió

Haru: Haaa-El grito era escalofriante, inundo cada rincón de su habitación, lloraba y gritaba- Hibari-san salga duele duele mucho salga por favor -pero este ignoró la queja de ella, y las peticiones, aunque intentó hacerlo un poco lento, a pesar de querer hacerlo rápido. Él no entendía nada, no podía creer la facilidad con que esa mujer podía ponerlo delante de las puertas del paraíso cuando Haru observo el rostro de satisfacción y placer de su amado solo cerró los ojos, Hibari por su parte se movía lento dentro de Haru intentando no lastimarla más sintiendo como la vagina de Haru lo succionaba

Hibari: ahora eres mía

Haru: Mhnn… Ky-Kyoya…- gimió y ella buscó los labios del chico para besarle; este le correspondió.- so...soy… tuya – "soy suya" pasara lo que pasara ya no importaba, ella lo amaba y nunca se había sentido tan segura como en ese momento

Hibari: que agradable es estar dentro de ti Haru- le dijo para llenar sus hombros con besos tiernos y llenos de cariño que no sabía que existía en el

Haru: mas… kyoya-cuando hubo pasado el dolor Haru le pidió aumentar el ritmo haru se aferró a él, rodeo el cuello del moreno con sus brazos, al tiempo en que la penetración se hacía más rápida, más violenta; más fuerte; disfrutando de ese momento.

Sintió placer y dolor, pero aquella forma en que el miembro de Hibari había alcanzado a tocar algo dentro de ella; fue lo que le condujo al éxtasis.

Hibari: Ugh…—ante la poderosa presión en su miembro por sentir las paredes contraerse con fuerza, con un par de estocadas más, derramó toda su esencia en ella, culminando en una gran eyaculación

Haru: ¡Ah…! sintió algo correr dentro de su ser clamó al afianzarse más a él; llegando al orgasmo.

Mantuvieron esa posición un poco más, tranquilizando sus respiraciones, mirándose mutuamente. Comenzó a salir de aquella entrada que fue de él; dejó a la chica recostada sobre la cama

Haru sentía que la mirada de Hibari escondía algo así que se preparó para decirle lo que había descubierto en ese acto tan íntimo— Hibari…. yo

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos con fuerza, delatando sorpresa, no quería escucharla, no quería que le dijera que ella no lo quería, que le dijera que ella ya tenía a alguien más que quería estar con aluno de los herbívoros… la besó desesperadamente para impedir que pronunciara lo que le iba a decir, su corazón se oprimía con fuerza en su pecho…

Se separó de ella y retirándose de la cama y poniéndose se pie, se empezó a vestir.

Su plan era simple iría a matar a esos herbívoros haci ella solo sería suya, ya sabía con quien empezaría el potro el que se quería casar con su herbívora, después cazaría a la al herbívoro con complejo de princesa, el herbívoro rebelde no sería gran problema, después ira por ese herbívoro que de ves encuando lo sorprendía convirtiéndose en un omnívoro.

Haru lo miraba sorprendida ¿Por qué se alejaba?, cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas y antes de que se separara un poco más, cogió con algo de fuerza la muñeca del pelinegro— ¡Espera!... más te vale que lo escuches bien por qué solo lo diré una vez… - eso sorprendido a Hibari desde cuando los herbívoros amenazan a los carnívoros - Te amo… TE AMO, NO AMO A NADIE MAS QUE A KYOYA, NO AMO A TSUNA-SAN, A GOKUDERA-AAN NI A DINO-SAN YO SOLO AMO A HIBARI —Hibari abrió sus ojos sin mesura… lo que escuchó en ese grito… la miró sorprendido solo para encontrarse con la cabeza de Haru desviada hacia un lado llorando. El prefecto sonrió satisfecho sin ningún rubor aparente, con el mismo rostro sereno de siempre.

Hibari se acercó a ella y cogiendo el mentón, la besó con fuerza, compartiendo su felicidad y alivio al saber que era solo suya.


End file.
